Desert Kings
by Last Haven
Summary: AU A rescue mission, a budding rebellion, a couple close calls, and one stow away, set in the desert, three warriors save their friend and pick up a stow away too! Can a rebellious group save their country and can the past be repented? 1st CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Rescue Mission

**Dear readers,**

**It's been a long time since this story was finished, and since then I'd like to think I've come quite away from this. Still, considering how popular this story is, I wanted to give this chapter a face lift. I've updated and expanded, I plan to post the older version on my livejournal. I'm not sure if I will go back and expand each chapter.**

**Old readers, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this new version. New readers, I'd like to welcome you to the story.**

**Much love,**

**Last Haven**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

"...And when she's in the throws of passion," proclaimed the blond man, who was currently tied to the table in front of the one guard. "...her back arches, and her breast flush!"

Not that he really need to be tied down. After three intense days of torture, this blond still refused to crack. Crack in a useful way at least; all he did now was babble about his sex-capades with this woman of his. And after three days of listening to him blither on and on, the guard was going to crack soon as well. Hopefully someone would come in and relieve him of his duty soon.

"Her hair is like the twilight sky."

_Very_ soon. The guard, a man by the name of Zhi, sighed and rubbed his face, trying to stave off sleep. It wasn't as easy as it was as the night before. Or the night before that, now that he thought about it. "What I really need is a cup of something strong. Eh, buddy?" he grumbled to his talkative companion.

"Her eyes are like twin stars amongst the dark night," came the reply.

Zhi sighed. "No offense, friend, but the walls around here are only slightly worse talkers. Just saying."

There was a knock at the door. Zhi raise a brow, and walked over to it, then looked out into the dimly light hall outside. A set of pale eyes stared back at him and Zhi's sleep deprived mind took a minute of staring at them before giving up trying to place the face they went along with.

"Whatcha want?" he asked briskly.

"They sent me down here with food and drink," the unfamiliar face replied.

Zhi frowned. "Prisoners don't get fed."

The pale eyes rolled heavenward. "They're not for him."

Even with his senses dulled, Zhi figured out who it was for quick enough. He opened the door, and let the man in. He still couldn't place this man, despite his unusual brown hair, both long and wavy. Looked a little girly in his opinion.

"She's as beautiful as the moon," cooed the prisoner.

The man's eyes flickered over to the prisoner as he handed over the tray. "What's he on about?"

Zhi quickly grabbed the tray, and hurried over to his chair so he could start eating. "He keeps going on about some girl," he answered quickly, tearing a hunk from the bread he'd brought. "He's doing it to piss off the boss, I think."

The man's eyes flickered impatiently back to Zhi. "How are you so sure?"

"He's a Rider," Zhi answered. "Everyone knows how hard it is to break one of them. They gave him the truth serum, and he started babbling." He took a drink from his tea, and frowned. "You new or something?"

"Something like that," the man replied, curiously examining the Rider. "I've always lived away from here. Aren't the Zojotenian Riders supposed to live south of here?"

"Yeah. They're travelers, never stay in one place long 'cept for their capital city."

"And she's just as distant," the captive whispered.

"Capital city?"

"They call it the White City, on account of their castle and the tents that surround the city," Zhi explained, ignoring the captive as well.

"Their castle? I thought they didn't listen to anyone," the man remarked casually.

"They don't!" Zhi agreed. "Bandits, the lot of them. But they got this king, the Skeit, so they listen to him sometimes."

"I see," the brunet replied.

Zhi drank again. "Something about this …tea… it tastes kinda…funny…" he commented then promptly slumped over asleep.

Nephrite sighed. "That's because I laced it with belladonna. My girl just _loves_ her herbs."

"And she doesn't want to dance with you," sang Jadeite, finishing one of the more popular folksongs of their race. Nephrite ignored him as he hurried to release his friend. "Oh, yeah, she's as beautiful-"

"Yeah, yeah, beautiful as the moon," Nephrite grumbled. "Second verse, same as the first. I got it."

"And she's just as distant…"

Nephrite frowned and hesitantly wadded up a rag, and gagged him with it. "You need to keep your mouth shut for now." Around his gag, Jadeite continued to sing. "Sit there like a good boy, Jadeite; I need to switch your clothes with this guy, okay? Don't get any strange ideas; Rei'll kill me for sure." He then had to hurry, and wrestle the uniform off the guard and on to his friend. "Good Yu Hang, Jadeite, you need to lose weight," he murmured as he pulled Jadeite, now dressed in the guard's only slightly too big uniform. "We're on a tight schedule, we'll have to hustle."

Around the gag, Jadeite began to sing again.

Nephrite took it as a sign to hurry as fast as humanly possible. He began to pull his friend to the door, and then he looked out into the hallway before taking a step out. Walking quickly down the hall with Jadeite hanging limply at his side, he made his way towards a large doorway to the outside. A guard stepped out, and held a lantern up.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" shouted the guard. Nephrite grumbled darkly then faked an accent similar to the guard's own.

"He be drunk. I be dumping 'im in the garbage while he's sick."

The guard nodded. "Aye. Alright, then you becoming back in for the night?"

"Nah, I gotta keep watch over him."

"Alright; good night then."

"Aye, good night." he grumbled as the guard opened the door then he ambled out. As soon as the door shut, Nephrite began to pick up speed, and hurried over to the meeting spot. With little to do for the next fifteen minutes, he tossed Jadeite into the trash when he saw a passing "fellow" guard. He used the same alibi as before, and it worked well enough since Jadeite spat out the gag then began to spit blood as well. Disgusted, the other guard left in a hurry to Nephrite's relief. Shortly before Zoisite was scheduled to show up, Jadeite passed out and Nephrite slid down the opposite wall, and waited.

Finally, another door opened, and Nephrite stiffened until a covered wagon hitched to two horses wheeled out and over to him.

"Nice night," Zoisite greeted him cheerfully, not bothering to get down from the driver's seat of the wagon.

"Uh huh," Nephrite replied absently as he dragged Jadeite around the back.

"Nice night for a ride through the desert, am I right?"

"Go already," he grumbled; he deposited Jadeite on the cot that Zoisite had set up for their friend.

"Heh," Zoisite grinned at him before clucking at the horses to starting moving. "Face it, when I'm right, I'm right."

Nephrite frowned at the pile of rugs in the corner of the wagon, at Jadeite's head. "You went shopping, didn't you?"

"Hey, don't call it shopping, you make it sound girly!" Zoisite protested.

"This coming from the man who willing dressed in drag to get information about a certain blue haired-"

"It's called trading," Zoisite insisted. Nephrite snickered at the interruption. "If you must know, I got those fine rugs for a steal. See those jars? Also a great buy, if I do say so myself.""

"Kunzite's gonna kill you when he sees that you weren't waiting for us like his plan."

"I was waiting. I just happened to be buying also. You can do two things at once."

"You're a bit too good at multitasking though," Nephrite sighed, not bothering to argue more.

"Hush! We'll be reaching the gates soon," Zoisite commented as they lumbered through the out post's streets. For many quiet minutes the wagon ambled on noisily down the dirt streets.

"Halt!" called a guard as he wandered over to the wagon. Nephrite tensed, and silently willed Jadeite to be silent. "Where are you going so late?"

Zoisite grinned, and tipped his hat so the man could see he was a Zojotenian Rider. He reached into his coin purse, slipped a gold coin out, and grinned as the guard's eyes gleamed. "I'm heading home, good sir," he answered as he flipped him the coin. The guard snatched it up, bit it, and then stuck it in his pocket.

"So, anybody else in there?" asked the guard as he tapped the wagon with his lethal looking baton.

"Oh, no, no-" laughed Zoisite.

"Ugh..."

Zoisite froze as he looked at the guard. "Well ...barring my friends back there," he hurriedly explained. The guard lifted up the flap, and looked at Nephrite and Jadeite.

"Evening, sir," Nephrite greeted him casually.

The guard frowned at Jadeite's sleeping form. "What's wrong with him?"

"Drunk. Doesn't know how to handle his drinks, this one," he explained.

The guard hesitated then dropped the flap before walking back towards Zoisite. "You're clear," he said, gesturing him on.

Barely a mile later Nephrite gave a swift kick to the cot.

"The idiot," Zoisite snapped with a growl.

Nephrite leaned back against the wall, and sighed heavily. "That was too close," he groaned. "Let's save some face and pride, and _not_ tell Kunzite about that, shall we?" Not bothering to listen for a reply he groaned, and shut his eyes to sleep. A little while later he felt the wagon come to a stop. He waited until he heard Kunzite's voice call to him.

"Nephrite, c'mon," Kunzite called as he tapped the side of the wagon. Quickly Nephrite scrambled out, and walked around to Kunzite who sat high on a dark mare. He tossed the reigns to another horse, a dun colored mare, over to Nephrite as he reached for them. "Let's head out," he ordered, not bothering with proper greetings. They were still too close to the city to give a proper report anyways, (nor give Jadeite a proper check up), that was really the only thing Kunzite wanted.

Finally, Kunzite called a halt when he judged them far enough away from the outpost. "How was it?" he asked, swinging down from his horse.

Nephrite wasn't nearly so graceful dismounting as he plopped down. "Got him with little trouble. Ran into a few guards but none of them caught on."

Kunzite nodded before walking over to the back of the wagon. Zoisite, in the middle of stretching, jumped when he heard Kunzite call for him. "WHY," he began, "are there new rugs and jars back here, Zoisite?"

Nephrite ignored them, and decided to start a fire while they were busy arguing. He watered the horses first then busied himself getting the fire going. He had just started making some stew when he suddenly realized it had been silent for a little too long. He turned, and looked at them; they were frozen in place. Kunzite stood with a fistful of carpets and jaw hanging, Zoisite staring dumbfounded into the wagon. Curious and half worried that something had happened to Jadeite, he made his way to the wagon and stared inside.

It didn't take long to see what had shocked his friends: sitting inside the wagons on top of the rest of the carpets, a young woman with blonde hair and wide, horrified eyes stared back at them.


	2. Stowaway

**Desert Kings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Kunzite stared across the fire at their young stow away, annoyed, wary, and puzzled. Annoyed because things weren't going to his carefully laid plans, wary because this young girl could be a spy, and puzzled as to why, if she was not a spy, had she snuck between Zoisite's wares.

Nephrite had taken one look in the wagon and immediately decided to ignore the young girl and any problem until he had at least six hours sleep; he wouldn't care nor try to solve anything until then.

Jadeite was still unconscious and, by default, couldn't care.

Zoisite was the one who had blown up at the discovery of the young girl in between the rugs. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" After that, it took a while before Kunzite could coax her out of the wagon-she had become terrified by Zoisite's yells and had fled to hide in the far corner; it was Zoisite who had besieged with questions and now sat by her at the fire. "I don't know who you are but you're pretty ballsy."

"Zoisite, leave her be," Kunzite grumbled as Nephrite stirred the stew. Kunzite prodded his friend's side. "Go give Jadeite more antidote."

"-I mean, to sneak in between my-a Zojotentian Rider!-rugs and hide there for hours-" he continued to barrage the young girl.

"Zoisite," growled Kunzite.

"-to just _lie _there-"

"Zoisite!"

"-is amazing. Who are you anyways?" he braced his elbows against his knees, leaning towards the young girl. Kunzite bit his tongue, but didn't yell at him because he was curious too.

She sat there a second before answering. "...you're ...not mad?"

"Huh, oh, no. I'm curious-been curious since I was old enough to ask why. So, c'mon, spit it out."

She sat there a moment, squirming. Kunzite eyed her worn, patched clothes, in case she wasn't preparing to attack them with some hidden weapons up her baggy sleeves. "...I am...my name is Usagi," she barely whispered. "I...was a maid at the guard's post...I...just... I'msorrypleaseIdon'twannatalkaboutit."

Kunzite raised a brow and shared a look with Zoisite.

"So...are you heading to the White City?" she fidgeted nervously. Kunzite shifted and unfolded his arms to place his hands against his folded knees.

"Yes, we are," he explained. "Do you want to tell me what you plan to do in the White City?"

She plowed on ignoring his question. "Is it true? That it doesn't matter whether you're a boy or girl? That it's fair for all?"

_Ah_, Kunzite thought, _that's what this is._ He could picture it now-Usagi, if that _was _her real name, was a maid, probably poorly treated and now looking for some equality. It wasn't the first time he had heard such a story-he knew of a fiery girl who came for a very similar reason, though the backgrounds couldn't be more different. The equality that all Zojotentian Riders had was envied, and thus the race was despised for it in certain circles.

"Yes, it's true," he answered. "We as a people realize that both sexes are important to get any job done." He gave her a wary look. "Why so curious about our belief system? Most people look down on us as corrupt barbarians who can't keep our women in line."

Zoisite snorted, and Kunzite could help but imagine that they were both thinking of the spitfire Rei back home. Zoisite prodded the fire harshly with a thick stick. "The only 'corrupt' one is the Skeit Diamond."

"Zoisite-" Kunzite hissed to him. Usagi turned to stare at Zoisite.

"Your king is corrupt?" she frowned, confused.

"Yes, as is his brother Sapphire. The only damn one who isn't is Prince Endymion."

_"Zoisite!"_

"The Prince Endymion?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "But I thought he was just a little boy..."

"He's older than you!" Zoisite informed her rather loudly. "He's banished though."

"Banished?"

"Because he refused to follow his corrupt brothers."

"ZOISITE!" Kunzite yelled making them both jump. Nephrite walked up and stirred the stew again.

"Dinner's done, let's eat." He felt a bead of sweat roll down his brow at the odd looks he was getting. "What? What I'd do?"

* * *

Usagi kept a firm grip onto Kunzite's waist and sat firmly in the seat of the saddle behind him. Zoisite raised his brows to Kunzite as if to say _"Now how does a simple city maid know how to ride?"_ Nephrite plodded quietly behind him, looking ahead, and ignoring everything else. Kunzite turned slightly to Usagi.

"So then, Usagi, what are your plans once we reach the White City?" he asked. Usagi perked up with a startled look on her face. She shrugged.

"I-I hadn't planned on what I was going to do there..." she began. He nodded, but silently thought that the admission was a dead give away that she had run away, perhaps she really was a simple maid...or maybe she wasn't. "I had just thought...I don't know...don't you think the palace could a least need a pair of good hands?"

Zoisite snorted loudly; the night before Usagi showed that she was as clumsy as they come, nearly tipping into the fire twice, spilling stew down her front, and falling twice-Zoisite and Nephrite, who had sat closest to her, had had to save her from burning to death, and they all couldn't help but chuckle as she planted her face in the ground.

Usagi turned to Zoisite frowning. "What was that supposed to mean?" she hissed.

Zoisite grinned at her. "You're a walking death trap."

Usagi opened her mouth in outrage. "You-! YOU-! AGH!" she yelled and turned to Nephrite. "Is he always like that?"

"No, you're special," he answered. Zoisite quickly tossed his two cents in.

"Special in the head."

"YOU-!"

"He's usually only like that with us or his loved ones," Kunzite explained. Zoisite squawked in outrage; Usagi couldn't help but giggle. "But that's enough now; the city should be just beyond this dune."

"You said that two dunes ago," Zoisite chided trying to get a rise out of him; it failed miserably to his disappointment and to Usagi's amusement.

They grew silent as they crested the top of the dune, and Usagi sucked in a deep breath. _"Wow,"_ she whispered.

"So then, maid, what do you think of our city?" asked Nephrite as he drew up along side them. Zoisite stopped the wagon and looked with them at the Rider's city.

"It's _beautiful,"_ Usagi gasped as she stared out to it.

The entire city seemed to be cut from a pink sandstone, around the city for nearly a mile a sea of white tents stood out like splattered sea foam. And in the middle of the city rose the White Palace cut from white rock. Towers sprang from it topped with mushroom shaped domes and rose up high into the sky.

"This," Usagi murmured, "is amazing. I've never _seen_ such a place."

"The jewel of our people, our single city, the White Royal City of the Skeit," Kunzite announced.

"'Tis bloody good to be home."

Zoisite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Usagi all turned to each other before looking over Zoisite's shoulder to see Jadeite sticking his head out of the opening. He looked bedraggled and had dark bags beneath his eyes, but he looked content.

"Hey, Jadeite," Zoisite greeted. Jadeite sighed and sat next to him on the bench.

"You're supposed to be resting," Kunzite snapped.

"I couldn't with all of you yelling." He bent forward to look at Usagi. "So you're the one everyone's yelling about. Who are you?"

"Usa-Usagi," she stuttered.

"Usa-Usagi? Can I just call you Usa for short?" he grinned. Zoisite elbowed him in the side.

"Lay off, Jadeite. Nobody picks on Usagi but me." Usagi stared at him. "Besides, you got Rei-"

"Who's Rei?" Usagi asked to Kunzite while Zoisite and Jadeite argued.

"Jadeite's wife."

"His _wife?"_ she gasped. She hadn't expected the young blonde man to be married. "What's she like?"

Nephrite spoke for him. "She's a hellcat."

"SHE is a respectable sixteen year old woman with a disgruntled disposition towards men in general," Kunzite retorted, ignoring him.

"Disposition? She's sixteen?" she floundered, trying to catch his eyes. He blinked and looked back to her. "When did she marry him?"

"When she was fifteen," he explained her last question first then caught the questioning look in her eye. "It's no different for us then it is for your people-girls as young as eleven can become married."

"But I thought...equality for all..." she mumbled.

"Oh, don't get me wrong-it's the girl's choice to be wed, even though the family might pressure her. If a man gets a woman pregnant he's obligated to ask for her hand in marriage. And our women have more than you would get with your people-women can have representation in court, can inherit, can make a living, and can get a divorce."

"Soooo...if I got a-assualted..." she trailed off looking to him to finish. He caught her real question, frowning lightly.

"He would be forced to ask you for marriage. Then, if you choose no, you can take him to court."

Usagi looked back at the city with a curious look on her face. "Do you think...that maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Kunzite prompted keeping his eyes on her.

"That maybe...I can start over there? With a good life and everything?" She turned to meet his look.

"Usagi..." Nephrite started, but trailed off as he looked to the White City.

"Anything's possible, Usagi," Kunzite spoke. She looked back to him with a small smile, a small smile stole across his own face, and he ruffled her hair. "Welcome to the White City, Usagi."


	3. Grill and Kisses

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Makoto bit her tongue lightly as she smashed her hands into the ground meat, kneading it. Taking a large handful, she patted the meat into a thick paddy, and placed it on the grill above the fire. Sighing happily, Makoto wiped the back of her arm against her forehead and flicked away some sweat caused by the large adobe hearth's heat.

She heard a few laughing voices accompanied by the hoof beats of several horses outside of the courtyard where her open air grill stood. She laughed we she recognized one voice. "Unazuki," she called to the young redhead who was handing food out to customers. "Unazuki, go get Rei! Tell her to come quick." The red head listened with a surprised look on her face until she also heard the voices. With a joyous laugh, she ran from the grill's "counter" and raced down the street.

Makoto brushed her clothes off quickly and turned to see four men riding horses coming up to her. She bounced on the balls of her feet twice before vaulting over the counter and racing to the horses with a laugh. "Nephrite! Hey, you guys!"

"Makoto," Zoisite cheered as he jumped off his horse and tied the reigns to a post in front of the courtyard. Jadeite, who had been riding with him, eased himself off the horse with a slow, painful grace. Kunzite remained on his horse and watched as Nephrite swung down from the horse and swept the brunette in a hug.

"Oh, by Yu Huang, it's good to see you guys again," she laughed, tossing her arms around Nephrite's neck. She suddenly paused when she heard a small voice ask "Who's she?"

Makoto blinked and leaned back from the embrace to look up at Kunzite-right behind sat a young slip of a girl in baggy clothing. "Well, hello. Who are you?"

Kunzite coughed to catch their attention. "Makoto, may I introduce you to Miss Usagi here? Usagi this is Makoto, Makoto this is Usagi."

Makoto looked back to Nephrite who released her from the embrace. She walked over to the horse and lifted her hand up to the girl. "How you do, Miss Usagi."

"How you do, Miss Makoto. You don't have to call me Miss Usagi."

Makoto grinned up at her as Usagi shook her hand. "Well, then, no need to call me Miss Makoto either," she chuckled. "Here, let's get you off that horse and down towards the tables-you must be hungry. You look so small and skinny that I'll have to come up a feast to plump you up a bit." She lifted her off the horse and began to tug her towards the eatery.

"Food?" Usagi gasped delighted. "Real food? Not just stew with tough meat and vegetables?"

"Hey," Zoisite shouted, "I helped cook that stew."

Jadeite laughed and with Kunzite's help, began to wobble after the two girls. Nephrite elbowed Zoisite in the side.

"And what a great help you were to _me_ while I cooked it," he taunted. Zoisite slugged his arm.

"That's beside the point."

Quickly, they settled down at a table while Makoto hurried back into the kitchen of the grill to bring out some food. After she returned Usagi grinned while she sat there eating her delicious paddy on two slices of thick bread, laughed and talked with Makoto, and watched as the four men bantered about this and that. She was more comfortable then ever sitting there in the shade of a large tree, eating and talking with the others. Makoto was especially nice and Usagi instantly liked her just as she had with the four men they were sitting with.

Kunzite was talking with Nephrite one side, who had Makoto's hand in his own, and had Jadeite on the other, who was talking with the rather animated Zoisite about something that had Zoisite in feverish excitement while he maintained a rather sensible cool, collected head while listening to Zoisite ramble. Makoto turned to Usagi and began to speak.

"So, Usagi, where are you from?" she asked. Usagi took a rather large bite of her paddy and chewed thoroughly before answering.

"I was a maid in the outpost city of Miran," she said finally. Makoto raised her brows.

"Miran?" she repeated then turned to Nephrite. "You guys went to Miran? I thought you were going to Queztco by Sagara Oasis..."

"We did," Kunzite spoke smoothly. "We were on our way back when we came to Miran-Zoisite did some trading there-"

"-which is where we picked up her," Zoisite finished loudly breaking away from his conversation with Jadeite who rolled his eyes, but listened anyway. Makoto lifted her brows in surprise, but said nothing as Zoisite barrelled on. "We were on the way home when we found her tucked in between some rugs that I had traded for. And do you know-"

Zoisite was interrupted, which he hated but learned to live with, by a rather loud shout from behind them. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

Immediately, everyone at the table besides Usagi ducked and Jadeite cringed. Usagi looked over the slouched bodies to see a raven haired exotic beauty striding up the boulevard at them. Usagi watched as the scowling beauty with snapping violet eyes marched up to their table and stop directly behind Jadeite. It suddenly clicked in her mind that this young woman must have been Jadeite's "hellcat" wife, Rei. Usagi watched her and couldn't help but admire the crackling vibrancy of her aura just oozing off her.

"Heh, hello, darling," Jadeite tried as he turned in his chair to look up her.

"Hello, Rei." echoed the three other men while Makoto sat upright.

"Hiya, Rei."

"WHERE have you been?" Rei snapped again. "You've been gone four weeks and not a damn word did I get-"

"Well," interrupted Jadeite. "It's kinda hard to send it while on the move."

"There were caravans. At least three in the last four weeks," she snapped back. "Why didn't you send anything with them?"

"I WAS _BUSY!"_

"I _MISSED_ YOU!" she shouted. Both glared at each other huffing, then Jadeite reached over, cupped her face and gave her a rather more-than-necessarily-appropriate-in-public-kiss. Zoisite wolf whistled as Rei melted into the kiss while Usagi could barely contain her "aww"s. The others began to laugh and make disgusted noise as the kiss dragged on.

"Hey," Kunzite chortled. "This is a public grill."

"Let her breathe, Jadeite," Nephrite guffawed as the two finally parted the lip lock. Usagi laughed and clapped with the rest of them while Jadeite ignored them and helped Rei sit down. Nephrite grinned and turned to Makoto. "Miss _me _that bad?"

Makoto laughed, patted his hand and kissed his cheek. "No, not _that _bad." Nephrite groaned and placed his head on the table as the others laughed. Makoto laughed and prodded his shoulder to make him look up at her. "But, since you're my fiancé you can have a kiss on account." She leaned over and pecked his cheek as the males began to make disgusted noises as the Usagi "aww"ed and Rei smiled. "Now," Makoto began, "I just remembered-Usagi you reminded me of it actually," she laughed and then continued. "There's going to be at least nearly three dozen positions opening up in the palace for maids and such!"

Usagi perked up instantly while the others became quieter. "Really? Do you think I could get a job?"

"I have a relative up there as a head matron to the maids-not to mention quite the friends up there already," Makoto hummed. "I'm sure I can pull some strings and nab you a job."

Usagi couldn't contain her glee-in her happiness she reached out and latched on to Makoto's arm in a hug. "Oh, thank you, Makoto! How can I repay you?"

Makoto smiled. "Anything for a friend-but I can always use good company around here." She lightly rapped her knuckles against the girl's forehead. "Just come visit me every now and then."

"Oh, yes," Usagi agreed excitedly. "Of course."

Kunzite coughed and gave Makoto a significant look. "And...why are so many new positions opening so fast?"

Makoto leaned into the group and gestured then to do so too which they did so. "It's very hush-hush but...the Skeit...might be choosing a new big wife."

"Big wife?" Usagi echoed.

"She means one of the main ones-there's usually only three or four-the Skeit already has _six_." Rei harrumphed. "Why another one? So soon after the last one-" she trailed off.

"What happened?" Usagi asked. Kunzite coughed to catch her attention.

"It's nothing, Usagi. Makoto, who's the new possible bride?"

Makoto shrugged. "I've never really heard of her before-Lady Aphrodite Minako the Third from the Aino line according to my aunt."

* * *

**I was surprised how quickly this story has gained popularity since I originally was really considering just leaving a one shot but I'm glad so many of you like it. XD Yay, Minako is finally been "introduced" will see her later, maybe the next chapter at the earliest. Finally, figured out where I'm putting Ami-you will see her in the next chapter!**

**See you in Chapter four!**


	4. Maids, Cards, and Meetings

Ami sighed as she whipped down the bookshelves with a damp cloth. She casted a glance to the magnificent books in the immense library of the White Royal Palace. These books contained ancient tomes, half forgotten lore, forsaken histories of this land and the many people there within. To simplly reach out and crack open one of these books would be worth any punishment her superiors could hand out-but Ami would be a true fool to simple risk her position as a maid just to indulge in her selfish wish to read these ancient books.

She nawwed at her lip, casted a look about for other maids or the librarians, then slowly reached for a book. Her hand faltered for a second before shooting higher for a higher shelf and she began to wipe the shelves harder.

3...

2...

1!

"Don't even think about it, Zoisite."

Behind her she heard him splutter the air out and mutter dark curses. She casted a look over shoulder to see him glaring at her. "How do you always know it's me?"

"Because you try too hard-you always try to be so quiet." she huffed.

"SO? That's the point-"

"And if you really wanted to scare me, you wouldn't hit that creaky stair _every_ time. You do that on purpose." she explained as he remained stonily silent. "Now, what can I you with? You can't keep coming if it's not-"

"Oh? So, you want to deprive me of your _exquisite_ presence?" It was her turn to splutter and she turned an interesting shade of maroon that clashed horribly with her hair. "Heh, this is important." Ami stiffened, then renewed her scrubbing of the shelf as he leaned against said bookshelf while folding his arms in front of him. "Do you think you could help us snag a few jobs for maids-"

"I thought Makoto's aunt would take care of getting maids-"

"-for the little wives."

"Oh." she breathed. "There's only six new positions opening-I'll see if I can't at least secure a job or two." Zoisite nodded and straightened letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Thanks, Ami, see if you can then tell us soon what you get." He turned to look at her. She nodded and continued scrubbing. He watched her a second then decided to ruffle her feathers a bit. He turned all the way about, grasped her shoulders and planted a kiss in the crook of her neck. She gasped then turned to whack his retreating form with her rag.

"You-!" she hissed quietly lest she caught the librarian's attention. He turned and wiggled his fingers at her in a wave.

"Bye bye, Ami, have fun cleaning and pining for books, you stick in the mud!"

"You-you pompous-arrogant-!"

"Ah ah, Ami, don't want your boss to here you-" he tsked her before walking backward out the door. "-besides this is a _library_, keep your voice down!"

Ami seethed. "Why that-!" Her face was on fire and she felt foolish. "How does he always do that?" she muttered rubbing her shoulder. _That could be considered romantic-but only Zoisite could twist it to something else!_ she thought grumpily. "...not like he meant it anyway..."

"And what, maid, did he mean?" Ami jumped and whipped about to stare face to face with the librarian. She flushed and whimpered in shock. "Now, listen, maid-!"

That Zoisite was always getting in trouble!

---------------

Usagi sighed happily as she curled up into the thick sheets of the bed. She looked out of the doorway-the cloth working as a separator between her room and the main room was pulled back-she saw Rei still wandering about with a young child on her hip and Jadeite sitting at the table talking with her. Rei set the child down and swatted at her behind to get her to go quickly to bed.

The young child, Usagi had found, was not their child but the child was an orphan that Rei and Jadeite had "adopted". The young girl's name was Hotaru-she was a cute child with a bob of black hair and purple eyes, she looked like Rei enough to pass as her daughter. Hotaru had looked up at her with a curious expression when she fist met her-she had stared up at her with her head cocked to the side.

"Mamma," she had called Rei, "who's she?"

Rei had turned to her. "She's staying with us for a bit, Hotaru. Usagi meet Hotaru, Hotaru meet Usagi."

Hotaru had put a serious expression on her face and stuck her hand out. Usagi had blinked then bent to shake it, thinking _what a peculiar child..._ "How do you do, Miss Usagi?"

"I'm fine. How do you do, Hotaru?" she answered.

Hotaru nodded briefly, "I'm fine." she turned to Rei and her first real emotion that made her look like a child and not a little robot broke over her face in a wide grin. "Mamma, can Usagi come play with me before supper time?" Usagi's brows shot up and she grinned. Rei nodded and shooed the out of the main room.

"Fine, fine, go play."

After playing with the child a bit-which involved playing with Hotaru's many dolls to Usagi delight (thank goodness Hotaru wasn't as stiff as she first seemed! Playing with "robot" children didn't sound very fun)-the four of them had supper. Rei had taken command and was helping Hotaru and keeping her clean. Jadeite ate his food and watched the others in content silence and would toss a comment out every once in a while. Hotaru hadn't always liked sitting in her chair and wanted to do everything herself often making a mess-she had nearly dumped her bowl of soup all over the table. Usagi had laughed and giggled along with Hotaru. She felt as if she had lived there for forever and this was her family.

"Mamma, I can do it!" whined Hotaru, reaching out with her fork to spear a meatball. Rei was trying to get her back in her seat.

"Hotaru, enough! I'll get it for you!"

"This is a lovely dinner, eh, Usagi?" laughed Jadeite to her. She grinned.

"Feels like home." she murmured.

"Home's where the heart is!" announced Hotaru. "Does this mean you can stay with us forever?"

"Hotaru!" huffed Rei, trying to get her back in her seat. "Don't talk with your mouth full-ehh! Don't tip over your bowl!"

Now, sleepy from a good meal and a long day of play, she rested in the bed that they had loaned her. It was Hotaru's bed, so now Hotaru was to occupy the shepherd's loft above the hearth. Hotaru had already climbed up there and was fast asleep. The conversation dwindled and Rei blew out the candle as Jadeite banked the fire. She walked with her husband out of the room and up to their room. Usagi drifted off to sleep contently.

---------------

Upstairs however, Rei and Jadeite sat beside their bed with a candle beside them flickering throwing shadows across them as Rei shuffled her deck of cards. Quickly, she dealt out the cards and Jadeite watched as she flicked each card over. He waited quietly as she mumbled the title of each card and watched as her brow became more and more furrowed.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly as she sat back giving the cards an impatient and confused look.

"It's all counterdictary. I can't get a good solid reading from it." she grumbled and swept the deck back up and placed in a secret "book" with a hollow craved out for the cards. "It's as if my inner guide is lost itself."

Jadeite sighed and she raised a brow at him. "Nephlite's said the stars are clouded."

This time both brows went up. Nephlite was a top notch astrologer and astronomer-his predictions by the movement of the stars was always reliable, sometimes even more than her cards could be. For him to say the cards were clouded and thereby unreadable was saying something.

Jadeite chuckled darkly. "It's almost as if something doesn't want us to know the future."

"Or that perhaps we've entered a crossroads and now the future has yet to be decided." commented Rei as she kneeled next to him. The both of them were quiet for many moments before Rei spoke again. "Does...it still hurt?"

Jadeite turned to his wife. "They were a brutal bunch-I think they used me to take out their own repressed anger." Rei frowned; leave it to her husband to speak so lightly of being tortured. "It's better." he amended when he saw the look on her face. Rei sighed and leaned against her husband. He shifted slightly and placed his arm around her shoulders.

---------------

Out in the darkened streets, Kunzite shifted through the shadows like a forsaken wraith in the night. He moved quietly and swiftly to an pub with warm and bright lights spewing out it's windows. It wasn't a grand place-it contained seedy figures watched by the eagle eyes of the hostess. Kunzite walked through the door without knocking.

The hostess, a rather lovely woman with black ringlets and blue eyes, turned to him and nodded. He walked up to her. "Evening, Luna."

"Hello, Kunzite," she replied, casting her wary gaze around at the tables in the pub.

"How's Artemis and Diana?"

"Artemis is fine-he's upstairs putting Diana to bed." she murmured. "_He's _by the bar, sitting on the far stool."

"Thank you, Luna." he said with a nod. He walked past the woman and towards the bar, wading through the rather lively crowd in the bar tonight. He walked towards the bar and sat next to a hooded figure in brown. "Evening."

"Evening." replied the figure, giving away his masculinity in his voice.

"She's got the jobs, and our little maid got us a job for a maid for the little wives." Kunzite commented cryptically. It didn't matter, the man next to him nodded.

"Good, our girls pulled through nicely-have you decided who's going to fill which post?"

"I got three girls already in with the regular maids."

"Who's to fill the position for the little wives' maid?"

Kunzite mouth hardened. "I haven't decided."

"Decide quick; we can't dawdle with these positions."

"Understood."

**(stands still) You know I _never ever_ expected this story to write this easy. It's almost as if it's writing itself. As you can see I've been a busy little bee-like I said reviews-nice, thoughtful, long ones are ofcourse my favorites...or just plain funny ones-help me write faster. Gives an author more incentive to write you know? Oh! Ah...heh, just to warn you-**Minako's appearance might be pushed back a chapter or two**. I need to set other stuff up first.**

_**EDIT: As there was some confusion that the figure at the bar that Kunzite was talking was Artemis; I've changed it-PEOPLE! That's not Artemis! It's someone else entirely! You'll figure it out later! Now, that that's out of the way-I got a kiriban for 1000 hits for this story coming up as soon as it hits it-it's already past 800 now. It'll be a desktop so you can use it if you want.**_

**Allison-Thank you, tell me what do you think is going to happen?**

**Serenanthy-Review #1: If you still miss updates, email me and maybe I'll set up a mailing list or something for this. As you can see no, he didn't get her pregant but the two of them have adopted Hotaru. This chapter I got to show the ...gentler side of their love. I've based Jadeite's personality on a Scorpio so him and a Aires like Rei would have an explosive love. They love each other quite intensely and loyally if you wait to see it at the end. Diamond's corruption will start to show soon.**

**Review #2: As you can gues from here, Kunzite at least isn't. You're getting dangerously close to figuring out my simple little story. Heh, you were right on the money about Ami being a maid, just a little different from what you expected, eh? Actually, in the manga duty plays a very important role to Minako-in Codename wa Sailor V, the predecessor to BSSM, it's at the very least hinted that since Minako don't follow her duty is a reason, along with the other senshi and their princess, for the destruction of the Silver Millenium. In Sailor V, Minako falls for a bad guy who tells her that her lovelife will be miserable and that she should be happy because then she won't have to chose between love and duty. Regular sweetie, huh? Anyways, never fear! Kunzite/Minako will appear! ...sooner or later...**

**whitey9h-You're a sweetie, and to tell you the truth he's already been "introduced"-Zoisite mentioned him as the banished prince. But keep your eyes peeled and wary-not everything will be as it seems.**


	5. Questions and Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

---------------

Makoto grinned as stirred the stew in front of her. Pinching a bit of spices from a small jar and sprinkling it into the stew. She stirred slow and lethargically, taking a big whiff of the smells rising from the stew. "Mmm...nearly do-ooone!"

Makoto turned quickly causing Nephlite to have to duck quickly from the punch that would have nailed his check. "Sorry, Makoto."

"I told you-don't just wrap your arms around me like that!" she yelped, shaking her finger at them. "Last time I nearly knocked your block off."

"Darling, you knocked me off my feet and gave me a concussion-I would say you DID knock my block off." he chuckled, straightening up. Makoto shook her head and turned back to the stew.

"I keep telling you not to do it-the leches around here give me hell so I give it back." she told him as she began to stir again. He grinned and propped his arms against the counter placing his chin on his upturned fist.

"My poor darling fiancee, do you want me to come by more often to scare them off?" he asked, putting a hand up on her shoulder and rubbing it.

"Mmm...it would be nice just to see you more often." He grinned up at her.

"Once everything's finished...we'll have the biggest wedding possible." he chuckled. She turned and grinned at him.

"I'm going to take your word at that." They grinned at each other in companionable silence until Nephlite suddenly perked up.

"Oh, that reminds me!" he started, straightened and turned to walk back to the back of the "kitchen". Makoto blinked and casted a glance to see Unazuki tending to the customers up front. She turned and began to follow Nephlite. He dipped underneath the table in back and swung upward with something in his grasp.

"Oh, Nephlite! It's the most beautiful-!" He grinned as he set it on the table. Makoto purred and cooed around her present. "Where in the world did you find a Wilted Buddha Lotus?"

Nephlite grinned-Makoto had a not so secret love for plants. The Wilted Buddha Lotus as she had called it had been hard to get for his fiancee but just seeing the joy on her face made him decide it was all worth it. It was a rather large lily blossom that rose tall and thick in the stock to uphold a rather magnificent pink blossom. "How will it do?"

"Well...it actually blooms TWICE so after the second time you take the petals and grind them into a thick paste and then it makes for an antidote to any known poison. Besides, it's one of the most beautiful flowers in existence-if I DO say so myself!" she laughed. Nephlite grinned at her.

"So, did I do good?"

Makoto turned and grinned at him. "Yes, yes, you did." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome." he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. He tapped their foreheads together and stood there for a bit till loud cat calls came from the front.

"Woohoo!"

"Save it for the honeymoon people!"

"Way to go, sir!" laughed the patrons up front. Makoto blushed and rushed back to her stew. Nephlite rolled his eyes and began to help Unazuki up front.

---------------

"So, um, Rei?"

Rei turned and blinked to look at Usagi sitting at the table. Hotaru was sitting in the chair next to her, reading a rather large book with Jadeite by her side to help her sound out the harder words.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I've been meaning to ask...what are big wives and little wives anyway?" she asked, folding a shirt as she talked-while staying with Rei and her family she had decided to be helpfully by folding clothes. Jadeite looked up from the book to share a look with his wife before turning back to his daughter and the book. Rei sighed and flipped her rag over her shoulder-she had been cleaning the dishes.

"Well, "Big Wives" is what a lot of people call the head wives of the Skeit. The head wives are the real important ones-the one's with the most proper heritage, most outstanding inheritance, and usually the most beloved of the Skeit. They help him make big decisions so they're usually very bright too." explained Rei. Jadeite sat up and turned to Usagi.

"Little wives are just a fancy name for concubines-usually they're the ones who from poorer backgrounds and such." answered Jadeite. Hotaru decided to her two bits to the conversation.

"They're from unrespectable backgrounds!"

"Hotaru!" admonished Rei.

"Where in the world did you learn that?" asked Jadeite with raised eyebrows. Hotaru shrugged.

"From uncle Zoisite."

"Ah." muttered Jadeite.

"Don't say such things, Hotaru." huffed Rei. "And YOU!" she turned to Jadeite, who merely raised his eyebrows and waited patiently. "Don't let them say such things around our daughter!"

"Yes, ma'am!" tolled both of them. Usagi giggled.

"So "Big Wives" are the main wives...how many are there?" Rei huffed.

"Well, there's only _supposed_ to be three or four...if the Skeit marries this new lady he'll have seven!" Rei shook her head. "It's folly-the old lords are already in a uproar as it is."

"...the Skeit isn't very popular, is he?"

The three others in the room tensed, even little Hotaru who looked up at her with big eyes. "Usagi, you must never repeat that again." toned Jadeite firmly.

"Why?" asked Usagi surprised.

"People get killed for that kind of talk." snapped Rei. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

Usagi shrank back. "I-no!" she spluttered. "I just-"

"Rei, calm down," soothed Jadeite, "She's a foreigner here, leave be."

Rei shook her head. "She's going to get herself killed." Before Usagi could saying a scathing comment Jadeite bet her to the punch.

"You care so much about her so soon?" he asked in mock surprise. Rei squawked and Usagi's eyes widened. "My dear wife, I'm hurt-she's been here three days and already she has a piece of you heart; took me three YEARS to get you to marry me."

Usagi pressed a hand to her mouth to keep her giggles in; watching Jadeite give his wife a good dressing down will Rei stood by powerless was quite funny. Already, Hotaru was giggling happily unable to hold it in.

Rei was red in the face and, for lack of a better word, _pissed_. "JADEITE MIYAMOTO!"

"Uh-oh!" giggled Hotaru. Jadeite nodded in agreement.

"Uh-oh indeed! Using my full name!"

By now, Usagi had tears slipping down her face and gave up trying to stop the laughter.

---------------

A shadowy figure slipped off his horse and strolled through the large encampment of tents. He nodded to the guards at the main tent and went inside the large silver tent.

Inside, a handsome man with striking features of coal black hair and piercing blue eyes stared up at him. He wore fine, royal clothing-cinnamon colored tunics, green trousers, a white billowy long sleeved undershirt and a handsome looking turban sitting by his side upon his many cushions. In front of him was a large low table with a tea service already placed upon it.

"Greetings to you, most royal Endymion." toned the figure. Endymion looked up at him and nodded to the servants to leave him. As the last left, a small smile graced his lips.

"Sit with me and drink."

The figure nodded and sat across from the banished prince not bothering to reveal his face by drawing back his hood before drinking the tea. "Where's the other two, milord?"

"Taiki and Yaten, my advisors?" asked Endymion with a grin. "There out and about I suppose, how's my old friends?"

"They send their greetings." answered the man. "Jadeite's wife is having his first in eight months-she hasn't told him yet."

"Poor Jadeite-Rei must be feeling vindictive about something."

"He got captured."

"I've heard." toned the prince solemnly. "And did he reveal anything about us?"

"No, sir-he was trained well."

Endymion cracked a grin. "Funny since you helped train him." The figure didn't comment. "So who's his little adopted one-?"

"Hotaru, she's fine as well. Nephlite and Makoto are getting married "as soon as this is over" as they put it." Endymion sighed.

"This may never end...or at least not for a long time." he shook his head. "How goes Kunzite and Zoisite?"

Beneath his hood the figure cracked a smile of his own. "Zoisite's a flirt-but right now he's forgotten women."

Endymion raised his brows. "Why on earth for?"

"He's got one in particular who's feathers he's trying to ruffle." Endymion chuckled.

"About time he settled down." Endymion sipped his tea. "And Kunzite...?"

"Well, first off he sends greetings to his banished cousin, Yaten."

Endymion nodded. "I'll make sure he get's it."

"And he's very busy."

"No one may have more to lose than you and I then him." he sighed. "Tell him to be careful. It's hard enough to find good allies among the nobles while losing support from the others as it is."

The figure nodded and smiled to himself. "Understood. I'll be leaving then, sir."

"Good luck." intoned Endymion as the figure left.

**One word! I wanted to add one word right there but it would have spoiled the surprise-so, nyah! XD Don't ask me now, cause I won't tell. You'll understand later. God, I keep pushing Minako farther and farther back! I can't wait to see my blonde love goddess! Hee, Rei's baby wasn't exactly planned but oh, well, it's fun!**

**You guys are so funny. It makes me laugh. XD**

**Tsubasa-chan-I'm glad you appreciate the love between those two-they might just be my favorite ever. He keeps her grounded and humble and she gives a fun and loving relationship. Honey, you haven't seen twists yet.**

**Allison-I'm glad you like it. I hope the later chapters can keep on par with the first chapters then.**

**Chester91-I read your review and decide to expand on the idea of little wives; does it help? Little Women...XD**

**Serenath-Your review made me laugh so hard. "Couldn't keep his snake in the cage"...(snicker) Does the explanation help any? Is my Ami so transparent? Shh! Don't mention it to the others! XD Yes, she is a spy. It doesn't matter if you tell now or not because it's not what is REALLY important. What did you think of the Ami/Zoisite? Any good?**

**Sapphire Midnight-Review #1: OMG! IT'S YOU! I love Untouchable! I actually did a fan girl scream when I realized who you were. XD Don't worry, this story is writing itself so it won't let me go soon! HELP! THE FANDOM HAS ME!**

**Review #2: Uh-oh...here it comes!**

**Review #3: You poor thing! XD Ph34R the B34r! No need to beg-I know what it's like to have someone stop dead in a story. But chapters may be slow in coming-unless I get reviews like yours, they motivate me. I work VERY hard to get rid of spelling errors-they're terribly annoying. Anybody in particular you want to see in here? Hmm...President...I'd make a kind of peacemaker because I'd be too busy writing to go to war. XD**


	6. Spies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

---------------

The parade had been nearly a mile long when the Lady Aphrodite Minako the Third of the Aino Line entered the Royal City of the Skeit Diamond; now it was nearly twice as long. Minako sighed and shifted in her thinly veiled jalis atop her large elephant. Her jalis was an ivory cage bejeweled with emeralds. It was beautiful but she always knew it to be a cage. She waved her servant girl to continue fanning her as she readjusted against her pillows. She quickly sat up though and turned to her servant girl.

"Naru!" she whispered. Her servant raised a brow-Minako never usually called her by her name unless she knew that no one could hear them.

"My lady-"

"Enough of that." cut off Minako. _Uh oh,_ thought Naru, _something's got her riled up or worried again._ "I want to know how long it will take to get to the palace."

Naru sighed. _Not this again..._ "My-" Minako's glare stopped her short. "Minako. I believe not too long now that we've entered the city-surely an hour or two til we get there."

Minako sighed and flopped against her pillows. Naru gave a small smile. Seemed as if her mistress was getting antsy and tired in the confines of her jalis.

---------------

Ami wiped down the large low wooden table in front of her, buffering it's polish to a fine shine. She huffed as she reached out with her rag nearly making it to the far side of the table. She frowned and huffed, leaning over farther over to reach the edge so she wouldn't have to get up and walk over to just polish up perhaps three inches of table. "Nearly...there..."

Suddenly, her rag was tugged away from her hands and to her chagrin Zoisite sat down on the oppisite side of the table and began to buffer the table. "Looked like you needed help there, twiggy."

"I'm shocked you have it in you to help at all, Zoisite." she huffed. "And what do you mean by twiggy?"

"Well, to be blunt..." he started as he stuck his tongue between his teeth as he buffered a particularly stubborn smudge. "...you have no figure..." Ami squeaked in shock but he went on. "And you're a stick in the mud. Stick, twig, you figure it out."

"I-I'm not a twig-I mean-" she spluttered. She caught her breath and glared. "What do you want, you-you chauvinistic brat!"

"I'm touched you noticed." he muttered and kept rubbing the spot. "Kunzite's got a girl ready for the maid position for the little wives-make sure to show her the ropes and stuff, kay?"

Ami sniffed. She knew as much-part of her position for them was to help out the new recruits so they didn't get themselves killed or exposed. Not to mention she kept a watch on themselves to watch out for double agents. "I understand."

"Do you? That's good..." his voice was patronizing but he never looked up at her. She fumed silently and waited for him to hand her rag back. He grinned up at her suddenly and tossed the rag straight at her face-she caught it before it hit and he pouted. "You're no fun-help the girl. I'll give you more information later. Keep on your toes-Twiggy!"

She pratically screamed in fury and shot the rag at his face-he laughed and it bounced off the door which he shut behind him. "How does he always do that?" He got her riled up so easily-she was by nature shy but he was so vexing and tried her patience!

She stilled suddenly as she heard a loud bell toll.

Ami stood up straight and stared out the window. Well it seemed the Lady Aphrodite had made it to the city after all.

---------------

The elephants trumpeted and her acrobats dance, horses trotted and her slaves moved sluggishly with their burdens of her presents. Up in her jalis atop her elephant, Minako winced for her slaves. _Those chests must be awfully heavy...maybe I should issue double rations to night..._

"Milady," whispered Naru, "We've arrived-will be received by the Skeit in less than an hour."

"So soon?" huffed Minako. "I thought we would have soon resting time before meeting his majesty."

Naru shook her head. "A messenger sent word that you shall be made ready within the hour."

"That's twenty minutes at most!" she gasped looking at her sand-turner. "Oh-oh-! Naru! Get some rogue pots! And my garments-quickly!"

Naru nodded and slipped out of the jalis. Minako sat there willing herself to not bite her nails-a bad habit she had picked up as a child. Besides, gnawing on her nails now would ruin the manicure. She was hardly court acceptable-by the Nataraja, she wasn't even wearing her veil! By merciful Vishnu, this was going to be a rush job at best!

---------------

"So, did Lady Aphrodite have a safe journey here?" asked Usagi as she sipped from her cup. Kunzite, how sat beside her at Jadeite and Rei's table, nodded and sipped his tea before starting to talk. Usagi and Kunzite were sitting, chatting as they waited for Jadeite to return-Rei had needed help bathing Hotaru and he had excused himself to go help her.

"Nothing out the ordinary," answered Kunzite. "If they had waited much longer they would have had to cross the borders in the middle of the raiding season."

"Raiding season?" echoed Usagi in confusion. Kunzite nodded.

"Bandits like to raid then-it's prime weather for raiding caravans along the way."

"Ahh..." murmured Usagi. "Kunzite...I...have a question."

"What is it?" asked Kunzite curious.

"Lady Aphrodite's arrival...is it upsetting the nobles AND the commoners?"

Kunzite tensed at the question. "You're very observant, Usagi. Yes, both are getting rather upset..."

"So then, what's your reason to start a rebellion?"

Kunzite tore his gaze up from his cup to see her sitting there looking nonchalant as she sipped her tea. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're not a commoner...you all tensed at when Makoto mentioned job openings up in the palace-for spies, right? And, everyone's on edge whenever the Skeit's mentioned. So then why-"

Her question was cut off into a hiss as she felt the prick of Jadeite's dagger against her neck. It seemed Rei had no longer need his help bathing Hotaru.

"Shall I dispatch her, milord?"

---------------

Ami knew it would only be to soon til she saw Zoisite again. Want she hadn't planned was the rushed, anxious look he had on his face when he gave her instructions-entirely free of taunts oddly enough. She had stared up into his face feeling a bit concerned-no, she wasn't worried! She would never worry about _Zoisite_...-as he babbled her instructions. She had made him repeat it twice just so she could understand it.

"Say that again, please?"

"Just-show her around." he muttered.

"_Zoisite_." she murmured in what she hope was a soothing voice like her mother used on her nervous patients to calm them. "Who is this girl?"

"She's-she's a good kid." he said off handily and laughed a little. "She's-well, I suppose you could say she's kinda like the little sister I never had but-"

"Zoisite." she said again. "Her _name_, Zoisite."

He laughed again. "Usagi."

**Serenathy-I knew it was you, I was wondering if you changed your handle or just forgot. I mentioned it before-I had to go back and change that part with Kunzite talking in the pub. That WASN'T Artemis! I'm sorry for the confusion-you'll find out who it was later. (raises brows) You doubted Endymion? Tsk tsk, never doubt him. Don't worry-U and E's paths are going to cross; you may just realize it at first. The Skeit is based upon old Indian-not native American-monarchies. The king had large harems. XD Seriously, Zoisite in fanfiction never quite hit me as a GREAT portrayal-he's not really like that in the anime nor manga. He's only gay in the Japanese anime-in the manga the relationship's not there. Ami has a backbone-she's just terribly shy but she's actually pretty outspoken compared to usual when she's with Zoisite.**

**whitey9h-Miss you already! XD Later.**

**Allison-You make me blush.(blushes) I hope I can keep you on your toes-the plot's finally getting going now that Usa's a spy.**

**Low/Astrum-Thanks. Here's the next chapter.**

**Sapphire Midnight-I was happy to get your review! Yay, more Untouchable! Sque! Here's your next chapter!**

**FOR THE LOVE OF PETE-I MENTIONED IT BEFORE...KUNZITE WAS NOT TALKING TO ARTEMIS! THAT PART HAS BEEN CHANGED-PLEASE GO LOOK!**


	7. Court Intrigues

It was amazing what one could do with so much to do and the small time frame of which to do it in was a special incentive, thought Minako. But still that didn't keep some of the stuffier, etiquette driven nobles from sniffling in disdain of her wardrobe as she walked through the Palace's "Upper Court" where the throne sat to greet visiting royals and where meetings of business was held.

She thought she had pulled off a rather good appearance for having a whole of fifteen minutes to ready herself-she wore a silver blouse that stopped a good three inches above her navel and showed off her arms through filmy gauze like sleeves. Her trouser were silver blue that were bound at the knees and stuck to the bottom parts of her legs like a glove. She wore a thin veil of silver to cover her body but her mouth was doubled veiled by a mouth veil of the same color but one could see her rogue red lips twisted in a grin. Her hair was bound tight in a knot at the base of her head.

Really she was grinning at upsetting the pompous old nobles and she knew that her attire was mostly only the first of many faults they would find in her-she knew for a fact her thin veils revealed too much of her body that what was acceptable. She could hear some of the concubines, the little wives as they were called, hiss and cluck their tongues in distaste. She didn't doubt that at least one of the Skeit's head wives was probably doing the same.

"The Lady Aphrodite Minako the Third of the Aino Line." announced the herald. Minako drew up to her full height, drew on all of her grace, and seemed to glide past everyone and up to the Skeit.

Minako had heard tales of the Skeit's great beauty was not disappointed-but that didn't please her either. He was undoubtly handsome with his chin length white hair and violet eyes-what displeased her so the look in the eyes. There was a haughty, arrogant look in his eyes-and his spider looks at her bared skin held ill contained wanting. _Pervert._ hissed something in her mind and she whole heartedly thought it so.

"Milady." purred Diamond. Minako wished she had tossed more clothes on-she'd sooner please the stuffy nobles than that disturbing look in his eyes. Damnit, he _wasn't _supposed to like her. He was supposed to look at his displeased nobles, catch the hint, and send her away. She didn't know why he had sent for her-no, actually she knew so. She was a beauty-as had her mother before and her mother before her.

"Your holiness." she murmured bobbing in a bow.

---------------

Ami looked at the young fidgeting woman at Zoisite's side. "This, Ami," he started, "is Usagi-help show her around a bit and explain to her if she has any questions-Sorry, guys, but I have to leave." Before either girl could say a word he had slipped back out of the room. _He is always doing that._ silently fumed Ami as she frowned at the door.

She turned back to Usagi and was suddenly at a loss for words. Usagi had apparently the same problem and for nearly a minute they stared at each other in an awkward silence. "So...what am I to do here?" asked Usagi suddenly breaking the silence.

"Well, you'll be working with me here-mainly we take care of the workrooms, libraries, and hallways-the little and head wives have their own servants, as does the Skeit. Nearly everyone is pulled into cleaning the kitchens later tonight." listed Ami until Usagi's eyes had glazed over somewhere in between her talking. She sighed and tugged on Usagi's sleeve to catch her attention. "This place is big, but usually there's someone around you not too far away in case you get lost. If you have any questions just ask me."

"Um, well...where do we sleep?" asked Usagi after a moment.

"We'll down in the servant's quarters, all women servant's bunk together except for the royal's personal servants." she explained. "Now, just to tell you, no men are allowed in the women's quarters. I-if you have a suitor and ...well, you'll just to find some other..." she trailed so flustered and red in the face that she couldn't continue. Usagi blushed a little herself and smiled to try and ease the tensed maid.

"One last question!"

Ami nodded. "Alright, what is it?"

"When do we eat? I'm starving!"

Suddenly, Ami's day looked a lot more interesting than before.

---------------

Kunzite sipped from his wine goblet as he stared out in the burning sky as the sunset, leaning against a pillar as the shadow stretched out behind him. His grey eyes were contemplative as he thought to earlier that day. Behind him, there was a celebration in full swing roaring.

He had been present to the presentation of the Lady Aphrodite Minako earlier that day. He had remained quietly in the shadows slightly behind the crowd of nobles and less than a stone's through away from the jalis were the wives of the Skeit watched. He could hear the hiss and growls from both the wives and the nobles as the Lady had entered the Throne Room.

He, himself hadn't caught a good look at the new prospective Head wife. The other nobles and wives did though-they had seen what he hadn't; the young woman under the silver blue veil. The Lady was well known for her beauty-hair of bleached gold, eyes of rain washed skies and whatnot-the rumors spread far of her beauty that she had inherited from her mother was striking. He was half sorry for not catching a good glance at the beauty.

But his true reason for being at her presentation was to greet the new candidate for another Head wife. No, he had come to see the other nobles reactions to the new girl. The hisses and mutterings of the little wives had meant little to him-court intrigues were vicious among them-besides, any allies among the little wives had already been made months ago. The nobles angry reproach to the young maybe-bride was exactly what he had not only expected but had hoped for-angry nobles meant prospective allies among the older noble houses. If the old noble houses were to support the cause for the rebellion then the power that the rebellion would have could only grow.

This Lady Aphrodite Minako's proposed marriage was working more to his advantage than he had thought-if just first presentation of the blonde haired beauty would evoke this kind of reaction in the old noble houses he could only imagine how upset they would truly be if the Skeit chose to marry the young woman. The Lady's background was enough to start a violent reaction of disapproval from the nobles-if she really was chosen to be a Head wife as the circulating rumors suggested then the Skeit would hell to pay possibly...

"Milord?" whispered a servant, upon bowed knee offering him a tray of fruits. He picked a sticky fig and shooed away the servant with a careless wave of his hand. He rolled the fig about his fingers thinking letting his fingers become sticky and sweet before eating the fig.

It was too bad that the Lady Aphrodite Minako was such a beauty-her own face had signed her death warrant. Well, perhaps she could survive the court intrigues and perhaps a poisoning-poisoning was a favorite way to kill a royal now a days. Suddenly, a sneer threatened to mar his face. He remembered the giant scandal just before the Skeit Diamond had come to the throne.

Well, even if the Lady survived all of that it was more than doubtable that she could survive the rebellion.

He wondered how many lives would be lost in the rebellion-tens? Hundreds? _Thousands?_

One death was for certain to happen-the Skeit or his own Prince Endymion. He quietly hoped the former and not the later.

And silently in the back of his head he hoped the Lady wouldn't die either-he knew what it meant to be a pawn in a much larger and far dangerous game.

---------------

Minako sighed as she reclined into her pillows. Her presentation had left her drained and wary. She wasn't a fool-she knew instantly that the nobles and wives had already taken a hatred towards her. She had thought that with over 300 little wives that at least some would welcome her. She hadn't been approached by one yet so she decided with quickly on one thing: Her life here was going to be hell.

She wanted to get back on her elephant and go home-well actually at the moment it would be fine if she could just walk back home. She wished she could go back to her kingdom-back to the royal city in the warm green valley and away from this cold hard palace with it's king that had too many wives and it's strict nobles.

She had tried to convince herself on the way here to the White Royal Palace that it would be an adventure-now that she was here her pleasant hopes were dashed. She had always tried to believe that she should look for the best in people-she had instantly dislike the Skeit and she couldn't get over her first impressions of him.

Minako grumbled and wretched herself up off her pillows and walked to her jalis-beyond it she could see a courtyard and on the opposite side of it from her a celebration raged exuberantly. She had been excused from the party by the Skeit himself-she probably tired, he had guessed. She looked out to the party and sighed. She looked behind the pillars to see the dancing figures inside-she had missed his nearly invisible form-it was his hair that had lead to her finding him amongst the pillars.

To her horror she had first thought it was the Skeit-the white hair was an unusual attribute. But after looking closely she realized this figure had smoky grey eyes and his white hair brushed his shoulders unlike the Skeit's chin length hair.

His face was handsome and his figure slim and tall with broad shoulders. A wine goblet dangled from his hand which rested against his hip and his left arm was folded across his waist. He leaned back against the white marble pillar and stared up at the blood sky.

She wondered what his name was.

**XD Alright, we got M meeting D, A meeting U, K "meeting" M, and M finding K. That's quite a bit. You guys don't know how hard this chapter put a fight-bloody little bastard chapter... Ah... oops, forget I said that. Geez, I seem to forgotten my N/M and my R/J. Oh, well maybe next chapter...**

**Friends1004-Thank you, I appreciate it. What's your favorite part so far?**

**Serenathy-A/Z is a underrated coupling. I think they could be a lot more unique than how I've seen some fanfics portraying them as stiff/shy/...well just playing acting like each other. I think Zoi is fun like this. And don't worry about the U/E thing-it'll make sense and that's all I say on the subject. I'll explain it later. Otherwise than that-no comment on the name thing (wink wink). I'm glad she's working on it too.**

**Sapphire Midnight! If you're reading this than know we are waiting for you and your great stories! XD Later peoples...and review! I work faster with reviews!**


	8. Behind the Jalis and Wild, Wild Horses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

---------------

Usagi grumbled as she rubbed hard onto the table with her rag. This table, she was certain, hated her. Despite how many times she tried to buffer it and polish it up it refused to become clean-there was numerous spots dotting it and they all refused to be wiped away.

She sighed and sat back from the table wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Ami, who happened to be behind scrubbing the walls, looked over at her.

"Something wrong, Usagi?" she asked. Usagi looked back and gave a little laugh.

"I'm fine-it's just that this table doesn't want to come clean, it's got spots everywhere."

Ami bent a little to the side so she could see around the blonde and to the table. When she did see a bead of sweat ran from her temple to her jaw. "Ah...Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"That table always has spots-that extra varnish that got dripped on it."

Usagi's face fell. "It's what!"

"It's there for sentimental reasons-besides it's usually got a vase of flowers to distract from the spots." Ami smiled a little as the blonde hung her head and sighed. "Usagi, do you...want to do me a favor?"

Usagi perked up and looked up at her. "Sure."

"Good." She reached into her shirt and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Usagi. "Go take this down to the stable master, Ryou Urawa, and give this to him."

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" she chuckled slyly. Ami turned a bright red but quickly shook her head no.

"N-no, Urawa's family and mine are old friends. I was going to give it to him at lunch b-but you can take to him now!" Ami explained while taking her shoulders and forciblly steering her down the hall. "The stables are down in the southward courtyard so you can't miss them! Don't get lost, Usagi!" she turned and quickly marched back to work once again.

Usagi tapped the envelope against her chin as she walked down the long hall. "I wonder if Zoisite knows about this Urawa-it'd be nice to something to tease _him _about." It was true-he was always teasing her and Ami when he met up with them to see if they had any information or not. Not to mention he was constantly flirting-she'd never seen him flirt with any other girl like he teased Ami. Now she had something to tease him about.

She marched down the corridors and out into a courtyard. Ami had been right about not missing them-they were very large and took up a very large part of the courtyard. She gulped at seeing the building, took a deep breath and began to march towards the building. She was so intent that she didn't even hear the loud hoof beats and shouts coming from around her.

"Miss! MISS!"

She blinked and looked about. Suddenly, she caught sight of a horse thundering towards her in full charge. She was rooted to the spot in fear. "Uh-oh-!" she muttered in shock.

The horse was barreling down on her as she looked up with fearful eyes.

Then she felt something barrel into her side sending her sprawling to the side as the horse thundered by. "Oww!" she winced and she sat up.

"You okay, miss?"

She rubbed her head a little. "Yeah-bumped my head in the fall." Suddenly she realized that she could hear yells and catcalls.

"Hey, hey! Nice save, Mamoru!"

"Fast moves there, buddy!"

She blinked and looked to her side. Next to her, in dark robes sat a figure. The figure reached for it's hood and pulled it back-two dancing blue eyes and winning smile loomed out at her from his handsome face. She could see wisps of black hair from underneath a white headdress that Rider's wore deep into the desert.

"Can you stand up now or do you need help?" he asked.

She stood up quickly and teetered around a bit. "I'm fine-just a little shaky." He reached out and took a hold of her arms before she toppled face first into the dirt. "Thank you."

---------------

Minako was truly, honest to Brahma, homesick. She missed her freedom, her friends, and her beautiful mother who always doted on her. She missed the green valley of her homeland. Most of all, she was missing her freedom.

Back home, it was normal to never wear veils unless in serious occasions. She used to laze about the big pool in her courtyard soaking up the sun.

But know she was locked away in the jewel studded jalis, constricted to heavy veils, and only had the foolish tarts of the little wives of the Skeit to talk to. And they weren't even that nice. Even though she wasn't married to the Skeit they were hostile towards her. They had given harsh looks and avoided sitting with like she was a plague.

It's was really very irritating. She was a social girl by all means and to be so rudely ignored stung a little. And when they did talk they were cruel and vicious. One in particular seemed to be the ringleader.

Emerald. She wavy hair and long legs which put her a "step up" above the rest and was annonying fantastic at control the others. She seemed to have a special vindictive streak in her.

But even with the worst times there's always a silver lining-if you know where to look.

Emerald had quickly introduced herself as a upper class woman-Minako nearly snorted but since that was unladylike she settled for raising a brow at the obnoxious woman. Any fool knew that the little wives were concubines with ...unsavory backgrounds at times-usually of poor stature. It was half the reason why they were called little wives.

So, she had had to sit and listen as Emerald plowed on at length about her prestiage, heritage...and somewhere in the middle Minako began to tune her out.

Well, that was until Emerald made a rather snide comment to her.

"But then again-what's the bastard daughter of a whore to know of such prestiage?" she had nearly hissed.

Minako's mouth nearly dropped open. Anger boiled inside her; all of her life Minako had done her best to get along with everyone and she hated violence ...but truth be told she wanted reach out and slug the cruel woman in her pretty face.

"Why you-you!" she couldn't think of a foul enough curse to fling at the woman. "You-daughter of a pig!"

There was a collective gasp, even Emerald looked shocked-being called a child of a pig was a serious insult. The other little wives turned to Emerald to see what she would do.

"You-you filthy brat of-"

That's when that silver lining thing finally kicked in.

"Enough, Emerald." snapped a voice behind her. "Or I toss you in the pig pen where you belong apparently." The voice was scathing and Minako watched as Emerald began to quake.

"Ahh-ahh, yes, Lady Haruka!"

Minako peered around the shaking Emerald to see three women standing tall and strong before her-a handsome looking blonde in navy trousers and a yellow blouse, a wavy haired beauty in a green tunic and long stringed sandals, and an exotic looking woman in a black blouse, trousers, and wrapping around the trousers she wore a long cloth that made for a skirt.

"Go!" snapped the blonde-Haruka, from the sound of her voice-to the women who scattered like leaves to the wind. The wavy haired woman walked up to her.

"Are you quite alright, Lady Aphrodite?"

"Fine-fine! Umm, call me Minako."

"You handled Emerald rather nice, Minako-she'll be sulking for a week." snickered Haruka. "Ah, we forgot to introduce ourselves-I'm Haruka."

"I'm Michiru." supplied the young woman next Minako as she patted her hand gently. Minako liked her instantly she reminded her of her doting mother back home.

"And I'm Setsuna." murmured the last woman. The exotic looking woman looked severe until a small gentle smile appeared on her lips and Minako liked her smile too.

"So, then, you're the Lady Minako that's got the harem all in a twist, eh?"

---------------

"So, then, your name's Usagi, right?" asked Mamoru. Both Usagi and Mamoru sat of the top beam of the horse pen next to the stable. After saving Usagi's life from the wild horse he had set her up there and told her to stay put while he helped the others catch the loose animal. Afterward, he come back and handed her a bowl of fruits and sat with her.

Usagi swallowed a bite of her orange quick and nodded. "Yup, and you're Mamoru."

"Yep. So, then, are you a maid up here in the palace or do you just make trips out to stables to get mowed down by untamed horses every now and then?"

She huffed and shot a orange peel at him-he ducked and it sailed out into the courtyard to his side. "I'm a MAID, thank you very much!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down; no need to toss stuff at me..."

"Good." she took another bite of her orange.

"Besides you're wasting valuable food!"

She choked and swung wildly at his head; she missed by a mile and he laughed at her. She found herself like his laugh.

_Okay! Slow down now-we just met this guy! _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and then stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed and shook his head at her. He chuckled and jumped off the beam-she was sorry to see him go. He turned to her and reached for her. "C'mon-time to get down."

She sighed and placed the bowl to her side and reached out for him. He picked her up, set her down, snagged the fruit bowl from the top and then turned back to her.

"Well, I must be going, Usagi." he said. She frowned but nodded.

"Thanks ...for saving me." she murmured. She turned quickly and ran back to the palace. She ran all the way to the women servant's quarters, intent on sleeping. When she finally reached her bed she realized something.

"Wai! I forgot to deliver the letter!"

**On August 20th, 2005, this story hit 1000-now, five days later it's at 2000! XD I love you guys! Since we aren't supposed to answer reviews apparently in our stories...I'm going to be in trouble...bah, I'm already in trouble so why stop now?**

**Megan Consoer-Chapter's up and ready!**

**Chester91-Not exactly what you asked for but hereeeeeeeeeeeeeee's Mamo-chan!**

**Serenathy-...I sense what we have here is a break down of communication. XD This ISN'T based on the European system of a monarchy-it is very very VERY loosely based on the Indian royal court. They had large harems. Minako actually prays to Hindu gods. Zojoten and Yu Huang are actually from Buddhism and I believe Asian mythology. Her dress isn't skanky-it's based on real, old style-but the too thin veil was the really big no-no. Minako? A spy? Nah-I got bigger, more romantic plans for her.**

**Lady of Masbolle-Thank you and CONGRATS! You've guessed right! This does have arabic flavor to it doesn't it? X3 You made my day.**

**Friends1004-XD Well, I'm glad you like it so much! Finally we hit a turning point in the story.**

**Sapphire Midnight-Did you think that my Endymion is willing to sit still in banishment? X3 Well, Mamoru and Usagi met and now I got the outers in here as well! XD Yay! I can't wait to write M and K meeting face to face-I got that part planned out. Can'twaitcan'twaitcan'twait!**

**OKAY, PEOPLE, LISTEN UP! Chapters might take a little longer now that I have most of the main characters up-the plot's FINALLY going to get ready move so-honest to god I doubt know how long this story is going to be but I gotta really set myself down and plan it out. The ending and some crucial parts are already planned but I still got stuff to work out. Bah, later you guys! I work faster with reviews! XD**


	9. Caged Birds in the Palace

Life in the harem wasn't easy but having three other women to finally talk to made it easier. Minako wasn't even married yet to the Skeit and she was already hated by half the harem and she was willing to bet quite the few nobles. If it wasn't for Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna she didn't know how'd she manage it.

"So why are you all little wives in the first place?" she asked once while all four of them were having tea inside the compartments set aside for the three of the little wives.

Haruka glared up at the ceiling. "My family went broke and decided to marry me off to get more money."

Michiru giggled and patted Haruka's hand. "Me and Setsuna are both here for the same reasons-are families wanted the political powers attached to being the family of little wives."

Minako raised her brows and turned to Setsuna. "Is that so?"

Setsuna nodded before she sipped her tea. "Mmmhmm-I was...thirteen."

"Fourteen." provided Michiru.

"Eleven." grumbled Haruka. Minako's brows flew up.

"Eleven?" she gasped and nearly spilled tea down her front.

"Like I said-family went bankrupt."

"Did...did anyone of you...want to get married to the Skeit?" Three pairs of eyebrows rose up.

"Do you?" shot back Haruka.

"Don't mind her, Minako," soothed Michiru taking Haruka's hand in her own. Haruka responded by rubbing her thumb over Michiru's knuckles. "Haruka just doesn't like to be caged up." Michiru's voice nearly made her start as she was ripped away from her ponderings.

"Well, how about you, Minako? Do _you _**want **to marry the Skeit?"

Minako didn't have to think about the answer but how to word it.

"Well...I would be ...much more...**adverse **to ...marrying someone else."

Haruka snorted. "Thought so."

Michiru rolled her eyes and Setsuna simply sipped her tea while Minako stared at the bold woman sitting in front of her.

---------------

Hotaru swung her legs back and forth as she waited for her mother to serve her her lunch. She watched as her mother bustled around the kitchen, trying to cook the stew.

About the sixth time she heard her mother not so subtly curse Hotaru knew that they were going to Auntie Makoto's grill to eat.

Hotaru grinned as she slurped her aunt's stew and dipped the thick bread in the stew. Next to her, her mother and her Auntie Makoto talked to each other. She didn't pay them much mind.

After checking to make sure no one would over hear them besides Hotaru, Makoto asked Rei a question. "So...do you know why Kunzite picked Usagi to go to the palace?"

"He didn't tell me-but I got a sinking supposition she figured out what we were doing. And like a idiot, she blurted out to him. Jadeite only gave me the gist of it." she shook her head just think about it. "She's lucky he just didn't have Jadeite kill her then..."

"So now she's up there with the others?"

About right Hotaru tuned them out and nearly fell asleep in the remains of her stew from boredom. She wished Usagi was there-it was boring with only her parents to play with her.

---------------

Kunzite sighed and rubbed the side of his neck as he walked down the corridor. He had fallen asleep at his desk, funny that he slept better on that desk than in his own bed, and had managed to terrorify the maid who had come in to find him half sprawled on the desk and thought he had been murdered. After talking and assuring her that he was quite alive, he decided to wander a bit in the palace and maybe head to one of the gardens or courtyards.

He blinked as sunlight blared down into his face as he reached a courtyard. He looked about-he had been here a week before hiding from the celebration to welcome the Lady Aphrodite Minako. It was a large courtyard with a large, shallow wading pool in the middle. In the corner next to a jalis doorway was a winding tree, rising up.

His jaw dropped a little-it seemed someone had wanted to sap up the sun shine today. They had placed a large, plush fainting couch in the court yard next to the tree with a matching chair across from it. Laying on the couch, a young woman stretched out, sipped her wine, and nibbled at sticky figs. Kunzite stood dumbfounded-women _never _went without veils in public. This young woman lazed about happily with her veils thrown back.

He shut his jaw and shook his head. Could this be the "legendary" free spirited Lady Aphrodite Minako? Well, if it was than as a prospective bride for the Skeit she had to be bloody mad-the nobles all ready dislike her when wore thin veils, what would they do when she wore naught at all? This girl was asking to get assassinated for simple court intrigue-well, her background was enough to ensure that but still-! To go asking for it?

Before he could turn around and leave, she opened one cornflower blue eye and caught him in her sight. She blinked and sat up. She had a surprised and bemused look on her face.

It struck now he couldn't leave unless she laid back down and ignored in dismissal-court etiquette and such. _ I bloody hate court intrigues... _a balent lie yet-as much as he liked a good challenge-much as a good game of Zoisite's chess-he missed his freedom at times.

_If I wasn't so bloody good at this, I would go mad_. he thought grouchily.

She stood up and grabbed her wine glass before sauntering over to him, her only true conscious thought repeating like a mantra: _It's him! It's him, it's him, it's him-! _She grinned as stepped up in front of him.

He found that if he was blunt in his greetings usually it made other person fumble awkwardly over their words giving him the upper hand-great when working with snooty nobles if he did say so himself. "Nice day, huh?"

"Quite. The weather's pleasurable as I sure the company is as well."

_Touche_. "Ahh, on that, milady, we find ourselves in agreement." He raised his glass as if toasting her and took a swift drink of the wine, emptying it. She noticed it and grinned.

"Would milord like to join and refill his goblet?"

He grinned applicably. "Of course, milady." She grinned back at him before waltzing back over to her couch and gestured to the chair. He shrugged mentally, walked to the chair, and sat.

"Wine, milord?" she offered, tilting the bottle towards him. He grinned and took it and filled up his glass before placing it back on the ground next to her couch.

"May I beg a question of the lady?" he blurted. _What the hell did you just do that for! _snapped a sharp voice in his mind that sounded oddly like his scolding mother. _My own damn mouth is running away from me...as is my sanity apparently._

She lifted her brows and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course."

"May I be so bold-" _damnit, I'm already too bold. _"as to ask why have you thrown back your veils and slipped away from the jalis of your rooms?"

She laughed, actually tossed back her hand and let out a big belly laugh that had nearly made him start in surprise-to see such a delicate woman with such booming laughter was half bizarre and totally unsuspected-unsuspected but not unappreciated. "Ha, milord, I had guessed you blunt but not nearly as much as this!" When she finally composed herself, but still giggling sporadically, she shook her head. "No bird in it's right mind wishes to remain in a cage no matter how ornate."

Kunzite stared at the lady for a moment struck by her words. He stood up and began to walk away. He stopped and stared back at the lady-she faced the pool, hunched with her arms resting on her legs. "Milady?" She blinked and looked his way. "A bird may still use it's beak to destroy the lock holding it there." He touched his fingers to his temples in salute. "By your leave, milady."

"Yes, yes..." she murmured with a perplexed look on her face. Kunzite nodded and turned to leave. "Milord!" He turned back and looked at her. She smiled half sorrowful. "Milord, it's rude to leave without least leaving your name."

He blinked half shocked he'd forgotten to mention his name. "Kunzite of the Kou House, milady."

"And I suppose you know me as Aphrodite Minako the Third of the Aino Line."

"Aye, milady." He turned to leave again and walked away from the blonde beauty, nearly missing the words carried on the wind.

"...thank you...Kunzite."

---------------

Usagi swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the highest plank of wood of the stable's fence. Sitting next to her, Mamoru bit deep into his apple while she had already polished hers off and tossed the core into the corral behind them.

"So, what do you do anyway, Mamoru?" she asked as she watched him finish his apple.

"I'm a horse trader." he answered. "I've been on horses since before I could walk."

"No! Really?"

He laughed and nodded. "My father liked to carry me as he rode on his own horse. I could ride a pony before I could walk straight. I'm told I made quite the sight, falling down all the time and then pulling myself up onto this fat little pony."

Usagi laughed hardily, holding her stomach. "I can picture it! You on chubby little legs on this chubby little pony!" He grinned at her.

"Well, I'm glad I provide such amusement to you."

She stopped and grinned up at him before straightening and looking up to the sky. It was rapidly turning dark and stars were appearing in the sky. He smiled slightly and turned his own gaze to the heavens. They sat in companionable silence staring up at the sky.

"So, Usagi," She started slightly in surprise at his voice. "Where are you from?"

She stopped and smiled mysteriously as her eyes softened mistily. She grinned and jumped down, she ran ahead a bit before turning back to wave and running back inside the palace. Mamoru stared after her, one hand raised forgotten in the air. Then he grinned and chuckled. "Silly thing wants to keep herself a mystery, eh? Well, I always liked a challenge..."

**Pwhee, a lot reviews to answer actually. Heh, XD, yay! Sorry, this took so long but that M/K was being a bastard to work with and turned out not how I wanted it. Bah, don't care if I don't like it-I'm just glad it's done. Eek! Schools starts tomorrow so don't expect a quick update unless a miracle happens...or I get swamped by reviews. They're a great ego boost.**

**Friends1004-Bout time huh? Heh, I'll try to write quickly so you aren't disappointed all the time, kay?**

**Chester 91-Bad news? Well, I'm glad this helps.**

**Serenathy-Actually, it was funny when you mentioned that because that was EXACTLY what I had been planning with this chapter! XD Psychic girl! Now, you know why Haruka is the way she is, eh? What do you think of the M/K in this chapter? I'm not very happy with it but...bah! I'll try to compensate for it later...more M/K!**

**Sapphire Midnight-Correcto mundo! Endymion isn't about to sit on him bum while others do his dirty work-but wait there's still surprises to do with him yet. Mamo-chan's smart enough not to get caught with Usa but Usa could always blunder it out to K...but actually Mamo doesn't realize Usa's a spy for him yet! You should be asking what _he's_ going to do when he finds out about her. Actually she's still got quite the few secrets herself as you can tell in this chapter. AS for Serenity...well, you'll just have to wait and read, ne? Actually, the reason why she was in the rugs isn't entirely as important as the fact that she was in that city in the first place. ...um, now I've said too much. Oh, well. Yay, Untouchable updates! WHEE!**

**Lady of Masbolle-Heh, I'm glad you think I'm being original about this. Thank you! (Psst...I love Usa/Mamo as well, X3)**

**whitey9h Review #1: Glad to have you back! Don't worry it ain't over til the fat lady sings! And I ain't singing yet so don't worry bout it. XD**

**Review #2: Actually it is-the set up and nearly all the characters are here. It's a-swinging!**


	10. Caught at the Ol' Corral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

---------------

"SO...anything new with you?"

Ami nearly jumped out of her skin when Zoisite's voice sneaked out of the shadows of the niche besides her. She placed a had over her racing heart than shook her head. "You're either going to give me grey hairs or a heart attack..."

"And you gotta learn not to be so jumpy. You draw anybody's attention when you jump like that."

Ami grumbled to herself mentally but didn't comment and went back to scrubbing the walls. That Zoisite...always trying to get the better of _her-!_

"Well, Ami, anything new?"

Not bothering to stop her scrubbing she reached into her shirt and withdrew a thick looking envelope. "Urawa sent this to me."

"Ahh, so how is our stable master these days? Gotten any better at kissing, Ami?" his voice was cheeky and made her want to snap at him. Her eyes narrowed and before she could stop herself her words slipped out.

"Well, at least he's _good_ atkissing!" she snapped. "You ...kiss like a horse!"

There was an instant silence before he talked again. "Ah, Ami, and here I thought you didn't want to talk about the time _you _jumped _me."_

"I-I was drunk!" she spluttered. "I couldn't control my actions."

"Oh, Ami dear, you and I know you weren't _that _drunk." he chuckled and slid away from the niche out the window of the first floor. Ami spluttered and nearly growled at him.

---------------

Usagi sat in one of the gardens, during her lunch break, staring at the locket in her hands as she hummed a tune. As she sat by the fountain surrounded by flowers, she simply sat there looking at the locket.

_"So, Usagi," She started slightly in surprise at his voice. "Where are you from?"_

Pressing it close to her heart, she sighed. She looked back to the fountain and murmured a question. "Mother? What would you say if you saw me like this now..."

"Well, you make a fine maid so I don't suppose she'll be to upset with you."

Usagi blinked and whipped around. To her delight, she found Nephlite standing on the path in front of her. "Nephlite!" she laughed and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in weeks!"

He laughed and patted her head. "It's only been two weeks, Usagi..."

She waved her hand in a flippatity matter. "Never mind, what are you doing here?"

He grinned down at her. "Me? I'm a royal astrologer."

"Really!" gasped Usagi excitedly.

"Yes, but don't go around telling a lot of people."

"Why?" she asked but then slapped her forehead. "Right, spy..."

"That and I'd have a bunch of people asking me to doing a reading for them and such." he pipped. Then a bead of sweat ran down his forehead at the look on her face. "But of course I'll do a horoscope for you."

She cheered joyfully.

"Alright, when were you born?"

"I was born sixteen years ago."

"Ah, alright, what day and month were you born?"

"June 30th."

He grinned. "Alright then." He closed his eyes and straightened leaning back a bit and a mystical air seem to flow over him as he hummed a bit. "You are...loyal, reserved but not unfriendly...and you prefer your day dreams...to reality..."

She laughed as he slouched a little once again returning to his relaxed posture. "Dead on, I must admit!" He shook his head.

"THAT was nothing. If I had my star charts and telescope, then I could really show you something." he chuckled, amused. "So what are _you _doing here, Usagi?"

"Lunch break! But...well, really nothing at all." she sighed then brightened. "Hey, would you like to come with me and met my friend?"

"'Friend?'" he echoed then smiled. "Any friend of your's is a friend of mine. Let's go see this friend."

She laughed, grabbed his hand, and pulled with along as they left the garden and headed along through the corridor. Nephlite raised a brow and chuckled at her excited face.

"Eager for me to meet your friend or just anxious to see them?"

"Both!" she laughed and he couldn't help but laugh too.

"Ah, alright, so who is this friend of your's?"

"Oh, he's really nice-"

"Ah, a male. Continue."

"Yes, a man. He's nice and funny and brave and-I'm sure you'll like him!" she babbled happily. Nephlite raised a brow.

"Brave too, eh?"

"He saved me!"

Nephlite stopped dead in his tracks causing her to jerk to a stop. She turned and pouted at him.

"What?"

"He SAVED you?" he repeated, shocked.

"Oh, it was an accident-I was heading to the stables, horse got loose, charged in my direction and he pushed me out of the way!" she gushed. "He's a bit of a prat, but he IS really nice!"

Nephlite's expression softened. "Undoubtly. Pushed you out of the way of a charging horse, eh? NICE is the least that can be said of that. So shall we continue; I must met this man." Usagi's face light up and went back to tugging him along. They quickly left the twisting hallways and corridors to find themselves outside across from the stables.

Usagi pulled him along heading to a large corral. Around the corral, men gathered about shouting and cheering as a man rode a bucking horse. Usagi gasped, dropped his hand, and ran to the corral. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" she shouted over the ruckus to one of the men while Nephlite padded over.

"MAMORU'S BREAKING THE HORSE!" shouted the man back.

"WHY!"

"IT'S WILD-YOU GOTTA BREAK IT FIRST BEFORE RIDING IT!"

Nephlite ignored the others and watched the man on the horse-in fact, he hadn't paid attention in the least. He was a Zojotentian _Rider _for Yu Huang's sake-this wasn't the first time he had seen this done. He couldn't quite catch the man's face as the bronc kicked up dust and his headdress hid his face.

The horse gave a magnificent jump and the man went flying. Before anyone could stop her, Usagi had hopped the fence-no easy feat in itself but she was determined and would not be stopped by some paltry barrier-and had rushed to the man's side. With a yell, nearly every man clambered over the fence, lassoing and subduing the horse and racing towards the man and Usagi's side.

Nephlite had remained rooted to where he was-he had had the knowledge hammered into him as a youth to not jump in a corral with a bucking bronc. For one thing, he would only get in the way-Nephlite could ride a horse frontward, backward, and sideways but even he shied from a wild, untamed horse. He simply knew better than that.

That didn't keep him from worrying about his friend. He waited til he saw her pulling the man up before exhaling the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He heard her scolding the man and saw the man walk a little lopsided.

Usagi helped the man wobble over to the fence. "What were you thinking riding that horse!"

The man took a deep swig from a waterskin before talking back. "My job." he huffed drily. "What were you think jumping in here with that horse loose?"

She glared and huffed. "Well, are you at least alright."

He gave her a two finger salute. "Right as rain, Usako."

Nephlite raised his brows at the affectionate pet name. "Don't call me that!"

"Usako." sang song the man.

"Ahh! Fine, _Mamo-chan!"_

Nephlite's mouth fair fell open with that comment. A couple loud guffaws came from the men around them. The man grinned and patted her head. "Alright, I'm Mamo-chan, and you're Usako."

"You. Are. IMPOSSIBLE!" she shouted at him. He grinned and turned to Nephlite. They both stiffened as they recognized each other. Usagi raised a brow. "Do you two know each other?"

Mamoru recovered nicely. "He's the chief astrologer of the Skeit. Who _doesn't _know him?"

Usagi rolled her eyes but smiled. "Bah. And here I wanted to surprise you both but you two already know each other." Mamoru grinned at her.

"Oh, but Usako, it _is _a surprise."

"I must admit I hadn't suspected you to befriend Mamoru, Usagi." chuckled Nephlite. "By the way, Usagi, when does your lunch break end?"

Usagi scrunched her face up in thought and then yelped. "Oh no!" she gasped and raced into the palace as the men behind her burst into laughter.

Nephlite turned to Mamoru. "We need to talk."

---------------

"So...how did you two meet?" asked Nephlite, standing next to Mamoru as he pitched hay into a horse's stall. "Is it true then you saved her from a horse?"

Mamoru shrugged. "She was just standing there-I couldn't just let her get killed."

"Mamoru?"

"Yes."

_"Usako?"_

He laughed. "It's just a pet name!" he leaned against the pitch fork. "So how are you and Usagi friends?"

"Mamoru...she's one of our spies."

Silence reigned as Mamoru's eyes widened. He looked so shocked that it made Nephlite feel queasy for him. "Oh." Quickly, he turned and began to pitch hay at a feverish pace into the stalls-stalls that didn't even _house _horses currently. "...I want her removed."

"Why? She's pretty useful." commented Nephlite through half hooded eyes.

"She's too young for this!"

"She's sixteen-she's old enough to marry if she wants." he pointed out and then smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

"Get. Her. Out. Of. Here. _Now." _he hissed. Nephlite's eyes widened.

"Oh. You **_REALLY _**like her." He stood in dumbfounded silence as Mamoru said nothing to deny it. "...I won't let Kunzite remove her."

Mamoru turned to him so fast that the pitch fork nearly nicked his nose as he swung about. "Neplite-"

"She IS useful." murmured Nephlite. "Besides, she knows too much already. We'd have to kill her, you know that."

Mamoru grumbled and went back to work. Nephlite smiled reassuringly.

"She is useful, but not in any danger at the moment-the moment she is though, we'll have her carted out of her so fast, the wind will have to race to catch up with her."

"See to it then." huffed Mamoru. Nephlite's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Kunzite."

"You are nearly as bad as Zoisite with your teasing."

"Oh, surely I'm twice as bad at times."

---------------

_"I'm a bird trapped in this beautiful cage of jewels and royalty."_

She had always thought that that statement would always ring true.

_"A bird may still use it's beak to destroy the lock holding it there."_

But she wanted oh, so desperately to be true.

Minako sat upon her cushions, veils tossed to the side. She glared at the jalis, the cage that was holding her there with it's simple boundaries. She looked out into the courtyard, right outside, right where _it _had happened. Where she had met _him_.

_"A bird may still use it's beak to destroy the lock holding it there."_

Finally, a tension that had been building in Minako since she was born snapped. She hated this hidden life, barred from the freedom of the open air.

She wanted _out_.

She stood up and stalked to the jalis doors. She gripped the door knobs and swung the doors open.

For one pure, blissful moment everything seemed to ring truer. The sky was bluer, the air was fresher, and everything just seemed _better_. She smiled and sucked in a deep breath. She grinned and looked across the courtyard.

For the first time in her life, Aphrodite Minako the Third of the Aino Line swore.

"Shit."

Across from her, in the courtyard, stood a rather shocked look of nobles.

In the front stood the Skeit Diamond himself, glowering at her.

**(pants) DONE! This chapter took forever!**

**whitey9h-A VERY good question in deed. XD**

**Megan Consoer-Heard ya. Here's more.**

**Serenathy-Actually, they'd be in big trouble if they had gotten caught. Him and a possible wife to the Skeit meeting unchaperoned? BAD. Very bad. You'll see what I mean soon. And...it's hard to explain...it's like she's just grateful for him...just being _him_. The stables are in the palace's gates but it's out in a courtyard. An assassin, eh? X3**

**Friends1004-Okay, you addict, here's your fix. Usagi's secrets guard themselves better than I thought.**

**Sapphire Midnight-Hee, I'm glad you liked it, I was kinda worried. Looks like Mamoru just found out and Nephy isn't going to tattle on him... But that's not to say that Kunz isn't going to find out though. Right now, the person to be worried about is Minako. More M/K next chapter! And then...Usagi's story is going to pick up. I see the ending not too far in sight...**


	11. Healing Broken Wings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**To Sapphire Midnight-HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This chapter is for you!**

---------------

Rei grumbled and burrowed deeper into her cocoon of blankets, which was she stolen the covers from her oblivious husband. She sighed and fell back to sleep. She remained quiet and still until a tingling feeling made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She patiently ignored it.

The feeling increased.

She went back to ignoring it.

She entirely missed the quiet "Momma?"

"Momma?"

Hotaru bit her lip and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Momma?"

"WHAT!" she yelped, scared out of her wits. Jadeite jumped up and looked around. Rei put a hand to her racing heart and both of them noticed Hotaru, standing there with a trembling bottom lip and wide eyes.

"Hotaru, what are you doing up so late?"

"...I dunno." Typical frightened kid answer.

"Are you alright?"

"...I dunno."

"Are you hurt?" asked Jadeite as he walked over to his wife side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Nuhuh."

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Rei. Hotaru stood still for a minute.

"...I...dunno." she finished sorrowfully. Jadeite reached down and picked up his daughter and sat her on his knee.

"Then what happened?"

"...I did have a dream...but I dunno if it's bad or not."

"...was it scary?"

"Yes."

"Well, what happened in it?"

"I dreamed..." she began. "I dreamed that I saw...fire...burning the city...but I wasn't afraid of _that."_

"Well, what were you afraid of?" asked Jadeite.

"The stars...were hidden by smoke...and a crystal fell and shattered and then...a cross..."

"A cross?" echoed Rei, prompting her daughter to continue.

"It was...not burning...but it was falling..."

Jadeite watched as his wife bit her lip in thought. He pattened his daughter's back and stood up. "C'mon, firefly, let's go back to bed."

Hotaru sighed contently and burrowed her face into her father's chest as Rei still sat in bed thinking.

---------------

Michiru had sent a servant to go Lady Minako's apartments fifteen minutes ago to ask her to join them for tea again, ten minutes ago the same servant came back and said that the Lady neither answered the door nor made any sign over hearing her. Several maids had already said that the Lady was definitely in that room-she had been barred from leaving it.

Five minutes ago, Michiru followed by Haruka and Setsuna had left to go Minako's rooms to talk with her.

The rumors of an encounter of her, some nobles, and the Skeit himself were running like wildfire already even if supposedly happened just the day before. Rumors were preyed on and intensified by the harem's women and the three women wished to her the story from their own friend's mouth.

Michiru stopped at the doors leading to Minako's apartments and turned to look at her two friend's faces; they were both stony and determined. They nodded to her and she returned with her own nod. She then turned back to the door and knocked loud enough to be heard easily.

She waited a few minutes and knocked again. She waited a few more minutes and knocked again and called out while doing so. "Minako! It's Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna! Can we come in?"

For one long, quiet moment, the three of them stood there peering at the door, willing it to open. Then a quiet, subdued voice filtered out in a near whisper. "Come in."

Before the two could say a word, Michiru dashed in. She recognized that tone of voice-it was a heart broken, tear laden sob voice that people got after trying not to cry making their voice crack. Setsuna and Haruka swept in after her-whatever got Michiru run like a fire got lite under her ass made they worry too.

They looked around the main room of the apartment-it was well furnished and the jalis opened to a courtyard but it didn't hold Minako in it. They poked around for a bit looking for her.

"Minako!" called Haruka, "Where the bloody hell are you, girl?"

Setsuna turned to a door they hadn't noticed before-it was half hidden by a tapestry. "Here." she answered and tugged the door open.

They three of them found themselves standing in a bathing room-there was a large tub filled with scented water decorated with ornate designs in the basin. Candles glowed from every nook and cranny of the room when lit.

Minako sat beside the pool with her back toward them.

To their horror, several long, viciously red looking cuts burned against her back.

---------------

Despite his best efforts, Kunzite fell asleep at his desk again. Once again, a maid entered his room-well, acutally burst through was the better term for it-and found him sleeping quite contentedly, sprawled across his desk.

But there were differences from last time-the maid hadn't burst into frantic tears. In fact, the maid was none other than Ami. He had perked up in curiosity as to why the ever calm-well, when she wasn't with Zoisite-Ami would be in such a hurry.

"Milord!" she gasped. "I've been-pant-to tell you!-pant-"

"Breathe, girl!" he grumbled and handed her a shot glass full of water-it was the only thing he had on him at the time. He was gruff because if anyone would peek their head through the wide open doors it would look suspicious to see such a powerful lord worrying his head over some little maid. Ami knew and that's why, he thought, they got along so well-they both knew their limitations and both knew what would happen to step out of those limitations.

Ami nodded a guzzled the shot glass down. "I've been sent to tell you-" she still gasped so he got some more water and handed her back the glass. "The Ladies Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna-" He frowned. They knew better then to send such an obvious messenger if they were given him information. "They sent me to tell you-"

"Damnit, Ami, out with it." he murmured already on his feet. She shook her head and began again.

"They sent me to tell you that you're needed in Lady's Aphrodite Minako's apartments."

His blood ran cold.

_"No bird in it's right mind wishes to remain in a cage no matter how ornate."_

_Oh bloody hell, please tell me the girl didn't do anything daft!_ he thought. It didn't even strike him as odd that he was so worried about a Lady that he had met three days before. "And...why am _I _summoned there? Hasn't someone sent to the Skeit-"

"Sir." she stopped him forgetting her boundaries for the moment. She looked worried as hell he thought. "I believe the reason she's asked for you has to do with the Skeit."

He stiffened. He did _not _like to be out of the loop. "How so?"

"Sir...I-" she stopped and slammed the doors shut. _Uh oh_, he thought, _that's not a good sign..._ "I...didn't have time to report to you...I thought they would at least wait til tomorrow for proper punishment..."

"Out with it, Ami!" he hissed. His patience ran short and he felt the bizarre feeling of utter dread.

"Lady Minako walked straight out of her apartments with no veils on."

Dead silence. "...and then what happened?"

"Sir...she walked straight out into a public courtyard...right when the Skeit himself and several nobles walked through it." she finished. He felt his knees go weak and he quickly clutched his desk for support-Ami nearly missed as his hands were still on the desk but she saw it tremor. "...the punishment, Sir, was...seven lashes...one for each nobles that saw her veiless."

"But...that's...damnit, even Diamond must know better than to insult an entire hostile country by whipping their princess-his own damn candidate for a bride!" he exploded. Ami jumped at his tone-she had never seen the calm and collected Kunzite of the Kou House become so upset.

"...I believe, Sir, that..." she trailed off. He turned his narrow gaze on her. "...Sir, it's only a hunch-"

"And your hunches are nearly always right."

"That this might have been a show of dominance."

Kunzite stared at her a moment. "...dominance?"

"Sir...everyone knows what he thinks of the Aino Line-"

"He thinks they're whores."

"-And what he thinks of her country-"

"He hates them too."

"-And this could be a show of dominance to try and cow her people into submission."

"...Ami." he started. "Why do you always sound so right?" he muttered and heading towards the door. Ami squeaked and followed. "Were going to the Lady Minako's chambers right?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

---------------

Haruka and Setsuna jumped up when Lord Kunzite entered with the dark haired maid following after him while another maid with her hair tied up in buns with golden streamers waving behind her as they entered. He nodded briskly as he walked through to them.

"Where-" he started. They turned to look to the other room; Michiru bent on next to the huddled form of Minako. He walked over to her and bent down-but stopped and peered at her back. Indeed seven red, angry marks were striped across her back. He raised his hackles and leaned down to look at her face.

After a long minute she turned to look at him. It was striking to look at her now-her flamboyant, carefree, careless attitude was gone-striped away. She gazed up him with a confused, transfixed stare.

"Damnit, girl..." he grumbled, taking her face in his hands. "I said the break the lock not beat the bars with your body..."

Minako stared up at him a minute before bursting into tears.

---------------

It didn't take as much coaxing to get Minako out of her bathing room and onto a fainting couch as Kunzite thought it would. She had been entirely absorbed in her tears to care as he lifted her up and placed her on the couch. He had quickly barked out orders-Setsuna had run to fetch a needle and thread while Usagi had raced to get hot water and towels from the room.

As soon as Setsuna had returned she found Usagi and Ami patting Minako's back with wet towels and washing her back clean of blood. She handed over her needle to Ami who began to stitch up the Lady's back. Minako had stopped crying and clutched her arms to her chest the whole, trying her damnedest not to cry. Michiru rubbed on arm while Usagi rubbed her upper left shoulder where the whip hadn't fallen.

"I-" began Minako. "I'm sorry tha-that I-I got you al-all wor-worked up!" she sobbed. Kunzite cupped her cheek with one hand and wipped away her tears with the other.

"Hush-don't get all upset." he murmured.

"Don't worry, milady, Ami will have you all fixed up in no time." pipped Usagi. Minako sobbed. Ami leaned back and bit the last string.

"I-I doubt tha-that an-anything can be fixed now!" sobbed Minako. Usagi starred at her a moment then wrapped her arms around her. Minako stopped and froze.

"Nothing-" she started. "can be that bad. As long as you're alive, you can do _anything_."

The five others watched as Minako burst into tears again and clutched to the young blonde maid. "Th-thank y-you..."

The tense stifling air seemed to melt as the maid quietly patted her shoulder-she couldn't really pat her back as that it was torn up. Kunzite looked at the weeping blonde-it appeared as if years of emotional repression and sorrow was finally getting released.

All seven of them jumped and whirled as a knock boomed out. Ami sat for a minute, reached out and grabbed Kunzite's hand and dragged to the jalis door to the courtyard and raced out of the room. Haruka and Setsuna grabbed the jalis doors and pulled them shut as Michiru tossed a rug around Minako's shoulders and Usagi raced to the door.

Usagi grabbed the door, yanked it open, and slipped out in front of it. She gazed upward at the shocked visitor's face and put on her most sweetest smile. "Hello, how can I help you, sir?"

The man gaped at her. He was tall, with white hair to his shoulders and violet eyes. Her smile twitched as she waited for him to answer her. "...you have no...idea of who...I am?"

Her smile gave a very visible twitch. She hated it when people talked her like she was stupid-well, Mamo-chan could get away with it but...this guy wasn't' him! "Excuse me, sir," she ground out, "but the lady Aphrodite Minako is not see anyone at the moment-"

"That's fine-I'll just talk to you until she IS able to talk again."

_THAT'S it!_ she mentally hissed. Her brows knitted. "I'M. VERY. SORRY. _SIR."_ she hissed. "BUT. THE. LADY. MINAKO. ISN'T. SEEING. ANYONE. ...SIR."

His grin twitched upwards. He bent down to her and caught hold of one of the twin tresses that framed her face. "And I said I'll talk with _you _til then."

She dropped all pretenses entirely and set her fists on her hips. "NOW LOOK-I'm my own woman. I'm a busy girl too-but right now I'm telling you that the Lady is too busy-"

Behind her, the doors swung open and she heard three separate gasps of shock. She turned to look back at the closest-Haruka gaped up at the man. "Your-Your Highness!"

Usagi froze as her blood ran cold. _The S-Skeit..._

Before she could utter a word, the lady Michiru grabbed her arms and swept her away with a demure "Good day, your highness." as took Usagi with her. Usagi allowed her to lead her along the corridor. She had just _insulted _the Skeit himself...and he had _flirted_ with her!

"You know, Usagi, that was rather brave...foolish but brave." she chuckled. "I like people like you-you make everything so interesting."

Usagi didn't see what was so great about her life-she wasn't so brave at the moment either.

---------------

Jadeite looked over at his wife as she read her book. "So...any guesses to Hotaru's dream then?"

"The fire...perhaps purification of city."

"Could it mean the rebellion will succeed?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

She shrugged. "It was OUR daughter's dream...and this has happened before..."

"So don't doubt it, huh?"

"It's the crystal and cross that has me worried."

"How so?"

"The smoke covered sky...smoke is another symbol for purification but the fact that it's covering the stars...destiny obscured? And about the cross...a lost cause about a sacrifice, or a meaningless sacrifice."

"And the crystal?"

"I...don't know." she finished.

**XD Got this out in like ...a day! Phew. Very phew.**

**whitey9h-...violent today, huh? My school opened too. Pain in the ass, huh?**

**Sapphire Midnight-HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Yay! XD I just had to bring Nephy back...I was missing him too much! And now you know what happened to poor Minako.**

**Allison-Major turning point in the story here! Usagi and Diamond's sub plot is finally showing up! More Usa here in the chapter.**

**Friends1004-Yay, roses! XD MuSt HAve mOrE!**

**LittleDragon5-More is now. ...if that made any sense.**

**Ahh...my brain is mush right now...**


	12. Decisions to Be Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

---------------

Mist interwove through the climbing vines and in between the white roses blossoming upon the wall. The fountain in the center of the garden was thickly cloaked in the mist as well, slick in the predawn light.

She was half mesmerized, half terrorified to there. She seemed to be far from her home and family and in a spiritual plain filled with ghosts. She watched the mist twist and slither about leaving dew drops glistening on the petals. She quietly made her way to the fountain and sat there on the wet lip.

In her hands, her gift played a lonesome lullaby. It's song echoed throughout out the garden and eased her. She began to hum along with it.

Suddenly the image warped and she stood on a dune looking back to her home.

_Fire. Ruins... By the collapsed pillar..._

_A corpse._

_Beside it, a shining token..._

_The crystal._

---------------

Usagi yelped and rocketed from her bed and face first into the floor. Across from her, Ami shifted and sat up to stare at her.

"Usagi...what happened?" she yawned. "Did you have another bad dream?" she asked moving to get up and go to her. Usagi quickly nodded as she jumped up from the floor.

"Uh huh, nothing to worry about, Ami..." she looked at the door. "Go back to sleep, Ami, I think I'll just take a little walk around the hallways."

Ami blinked and nodded. "You sure you don't want more sleep?"

_And go back to _those_ nightmares?_ she thought as she shook her head and walked out the door. Her bare feet plodded softly against the floor as her mind wandered.

_Behind her, the doors swung open and she heard three separate gasps of shock. She turned to look back at the closest-Haruka gaped up at the man. "Your-Your Highness!"_

_Usagi froze as her blood ran cold. The S-Skeit..._

_Before she could utter a word, the lady Michiru grabbed her arms and swept her away with a demure "Good day, your highness." as took Usagi with her. Usagi allowed her to lead her along the corridor. She had just insulted the Skeit himself...and he had flirted with her!_

Her impromptu meeting with the Skeit still played across her mind, five days after the entire incident had happened. She sighed and reached into her shirt and withdrew her golden locket and began to hum a tune absent mindedly. She entirely missed the shouts of a hurried maid from behind her as she ran to catch up.

"Usagi!" shouted Ann. "Damnit, bun head, slow down!"

Usagi blinked and turned back to see her run to her. Ann, while a bit rough around the edges and jealously possessive of her family, was a good girl and Usagi found herself becoming fast friends with her. "Need something, Ann?"

Ann huffed and pulled out a thick envelope from her the folds of her shirt and handed it to her. "Here, it's orders for you."

"From-?"

"Idiot!" she hissed. "Not from _him_. From the head matron!" She shook her head at her. "Just don't talking about our leader so loudly!"

Usagi opened the letter and scanned the first few lines. She stopped and her eyes flew back to the beginning again. Ann raised a brow as she did this again and again.

"What? What can that bad?" she asked and froze as the letter fell from Usagi's frozen fingers. "Usagi?"

"...I'm to be...transferred to be a maid to the Head Wives..."

---------------

Usagi reported to Kunzite that the Skeit had flirted with her after he had left Minako, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna had agreed with this. And now, Usagi had told him that she was to be a maid to the Head Wives.

The opportunity was too good to pass up; the head wives were all loyal to Diamond so he couldn't turn one to become a spy-but a maid to a Head Wive-! The very thought of how much information could be found was tantalizing.

That's why he was so desperate to find another maid instead of Usagi to be a maid to the head wives; despite his better senses, he was fond of Usagi and didn't want her to get hurt-that and Usagi really didn't get so close to the Skeit. And besides what if she was uncovered as a spy? The thoughts were leading him in circles.

He hated circles he decided.

That was what Nephrite told Mamoru.

Mamoru sat with his forehead in his head wondering aloud why the hell things never worked his way. Nephrite had a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry, Mamoru, you'll just get grey hairs."

Mamoru glared up at his friend who was trying to smile at his own joke. "Nephrite, you're a key figure in a rebellion-you're the one who's going to get grey hairs."

"No, I won't," he told him cheerily. "Because I don't worry about it. Besides, it's more your rebellion then mine."

Mamoru chuckled and shook his head. "Why do I bother?"

"The rebellion or worrying?"

"Both."

"Because Diamond is a bad ruler-and it's just the way you are." he grinned. Mamoru sighed and leaned back.

"You're right, everything will be fine." he murmured. "With thought it all through enough right?"

"Right!" agreed Nephrite. "Besides, you got me, Jadeite, Kunzite, and Zoisite!" The two sat and talk, sitting on two bales of hay in the stables just chatting since they had nothing better to do when Zoisite appeared out of nowhere sitting at Mamoru's side causing both men to jump.

"When'd you get there?" asked Mamoru, staring at the strawberry blonde man who grinned cheekily.

"For a while." he chuckled and both Mamoru and Nephrite shook their heads at him. His smile dropped and his face became serious. "I have news."

---------------

Endymion sat from across his low table and raised a brow as a familiar cloaked figure tossed open the flap to the tent. The figure stalked to the table and stopped in front of him.

"I have important news, your highness."

Now both brows went up. He dismissed his servants with a careless gesture of the hand and then waved him to sit. "What is it, to send you here in such a hurry that-"

"You're to called back to court."

Endymion froze. "...truly?"

"Yes, milord." ground out. "Diamond's puppeteer wants you were he can see you."

"The Wise Man..." grumbled Endymion. "Damn. There goes the alibi."

The figure sighed and shook their cowled head. "You don't think I know?"

**Wai, a short chapter because I wanted to get the story moving. Hey! Everyone go read Tsuki no Himitsu, please! It's my baby and the more reviews I'll get the more I'll continue! Hmm, the story's get close to the climax soon!**

**Friends1004-Not only does he have a thing for Usagi, he's making her a maid to his head wives to see her more often. XD Yay, more roses! Hey, maybe I can do the Tuxedo Mask thing with tossing roses! (tosses a rose at one of her muses. Stabs her. Yuki: O.O...Medic!)**

**whitey9h-I know the feeling. (beats homework away with a stick) And so you know, my teachers DID get together and assign homework! Evil English teachers!**

**Sapphire Midnight-. I'm glad you liked it! Wai, I'm so proud.(swells) Kunzite and Minako is one of my absolute favs...I'm eighteen, next year I get to be nineteen too. Look! More dreams! Try and figure those out.(actually, forget it-I'll explain it sooner or later.)**

**KeraJeir-Silly little Usagi, talking down the Skeit. The dream was just kinda...spur of the moment. So I ran with it.**

**AprilSailormoon-More's on the way, and here's a development with the Usagi/Diamond subplot!**


	13. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

---------------

Kunzite frowned as he read the letter in front of him. He looked up at Usagi's stricken face above it. He sighed and shook his head causing her face to fall.

"Usagi, I've looked at this paper a thousand times." he sighed. "There's no way around it-as much as I dislike the dangers, you'll have to be transferred over."

"But-" she began. "Isn't there a loophole or _something!_ Kunzite, please!"

He shook his head again. "I've looked and looked, Usagi. It's an official order. There's just no way around it."

She said and let her head fall against his desk. "...not even for a pretty pretty please with sugar and-"

"No." he answered sternly then brightened trying to lighten the mood. "Did you realize what sugar and cherries would do to my blood? I'd have a heart attack."

She groaned. "Not funny."

His gaze softened and he patted her head. "I'm sorry, Usagi. Just a joke."

She looked up at him beneath his hand. "Kunzite, what do you really think about this?"

He sobered and shook his head. "I'm not sure, Usagi."

---------------

Makoto hummed a song as she watered her potted plants that crowded on the balcony of her squat. The building had belonged to no one when she had moved in and after Nephlite had found that she had been saving up money to buy the place he had chipped and sealed the deal-the entire two story building was hers (and pretty soon, Nephlite's too!). One entire room was set aside from the others to house her plants.

Her gaze fell upon the Wilted Buddha Lotus and she smiled wistfully, remembering when Nephlite had given it to her. The lotus had already bloomed once so it was bare but at the stump of the flower, the bulging nubs of a bud peeked up at the top. Soon it would bloom again then she collect the petals and make a poultice for a poison antidote and stow it away hopefully never to be used.

Makoto grinned and began to wonder what she should make for Nephlite for dinner.

---------------

Endymion looked down at the letter in his hand and crumpled up in his fist. He'd already been warned ahead of time of the letter's arrival but it was infuriating to actually see some of their best opportunities die and their alibis disappear.

It was still maddening three weeks later.

Astride his horse, Endymion glowered fearfully for a moment then shook his head. He turned his head and nodded to his advisor Taiki to ride up to his side. Taiki tapped the horse's side with his heels and sped up to his liege. "Your highness?"

"When we arrive to the White City, do not speak on be half of Yaten as soon as we first meet the Skeit."

Taiki scowled deeply at him and nodded. Just as Endymion had thought, Taiki had planned to pester Diamond as soon as they had arrived.

"My _esteemed _brother," Endymion emphasized with a sarcastic drawl, "will of course be too busy with "_such paltry matters_"."

"Yes, milord."

"So wait to the next day, _then _pester him." Taiki shook his head and grinned at his friend.

"Yes, milord."

---------------

Minako cringed and fell back to her pillows with a pained huff. She sighed and rubbed her shoulders. Just a few days ago, the harems doctors had removed the stitches but her skin still itched and pained her. The seven angry red lashes had become seven angry red scars. Minako, who was admittablly a little vain, was extremely put out and sad whenever she caught a glimpse of the scars when she passed by a mirror.

Minako sighed and glared to the table not even a meter in front of her and "telepathically" willed the tea service to her. Of course nothing happened but damned if she didn't try it.

"Has the tea cups given you mortal offense or do not just like the flavor of the tea?"

Minako jumped, or close to that as she could while lying against slippery, silk pillows and craned her head around to the door. In front of it, Minako recognized the maid who's shoulder she had sobbed on. "Oh, it's you!" she chirped. "Come in, come in, sit with me!"

"Oh, milady, I couldn't possiblly-" she began but Minako became insintant.

"No, no! Come!" she called. "Come sit here, with me!"

The maid gave a small smile and crouched next to her and offered her the tea. "Tea, milady?"

"Oh, yes, please, thank you!" laughed Minako as she accepted the cup and drank from it. _'Finally!'_ she couldn't help but think. She sat the cup back on it's saucer. "You know I never got your name."

"Usagi," she laughed. "Call me Usagi."

"Usagi, well, it's a pleasure to finally get your-oww!" she yelped. She had been trying to sit up and she had felt her sore back being pinched by the unwilling scars. "Oh, oh, oww!"

"Are you alright, milady?" gasped Usagi. She had rather liked the Lady Minako, she was fresh and vibrant and funny-the only not so stiff other noble was Kunzite, who could be very serious and businesslike one minute then turn around and joke with her the next. She disliked seeing the beautiful Lady in such pain.

"Oh, yes," grimaced Minako, "It's just the scars-they pull every now and then when I try to move."

Usagi frowned, took her hands in hers and patted them reassuredly. There wasn't much that she could offer the young Lady but at the very least a little compassion could go a long way.

Minako blinked and smiled at the maid in front of her-such a dear she was, to be so worried about her well being! Minako patted her hand and smiled friendly at her. "Not to worry, it passes with time. So then, what's your name! I never caught it."

Usagi grinned up at her. "Usagi, milady."

"Usagi?" started Minako. "Usagi, is that your real name?"

Usagi lifted her brows but didn't comment. Minako grinned and quickly amended herself.

"It's just that-well, you see...oh, you have heard of the Silver Kingdom, right?" she asked. Usagi stiffened and nodded.

"Ahh...yes, I lived there, on the border!"

"Ahh," murmured Minako with a grin. "I thought so-you have the look of someone from the Silver Kingdom. Anyway, I remembering hearing that Usagi was a Silver Kingdom name-a nick name, yes?"

"Umm," murmured Usagi. "Yes, yes, it's my nick name..."

"Ah then, so what's your real name?"

Usagi stayed quiet then looked to the floor. "Ma'am, you see... I don't quite know my real name..."

"Oh! Oh, pardon me, I didn't mean to be rude!" exclaimed Minako, feeling a bit of a heel to upset her new friend. She sighed and waited a moment before beginning again. "Oh dear, you weren't there were you? When the capital fell-?"

"Oh, no!" began Usagi, quickly. "I lived on the border!"

"Ahh," started Minako. "that's good. The capital, I heard was a terrible mess-"

"It was."

"Oh," blinked Minako. "Did you see it?"

"Yes...yes, after it happened..." explained Usagi. She bent her heard a little more. "...I lost some family, you see."

"Oh, no!" gasped Minako. Usagi blinked and looked up at her. "Oh, oh, no, you poor thing!" she wailed and snatched her up in a hug. Usagi blinked and then hugged back too.

Stature fell to the wayside as two young girls cried their sorrows out to a harsh world, merely glad that they weren't as alone as they had thought.

---------------

Endymion sighed in half relief when he had heard the call-a scout had spouted the city ahead. The ride there had not been so rough as particularly slow and he couldn't wait for a nice soft bed to lay his head down as they entered the city.

As they passed through the gates, Endymion dismounted, followed closely by Taiki. Barely ten minutes had passed before a harried messenger raced out to tell them they were expected in the royal court. Endymion nodded, hiding his grimace and followed the messenger into the palace.

Later that night, Mamoru would set on a bail of hay and decide that his time as Mamoru would have to be suspended. It was too bad-it seemed that his short time with Usagi would end too.

Really, he thought, I wish that our luck would hold out for a bit longer...

This, he thought, is going to take some great acting.

He really hoped his and Seiya's luck didn't run out.

**whitey9h-I would love that very much. Hee, writing is going slow but I see the end in sight yet.**

**MoonPrincess6687-Thanks, it can be terribly hard to write though...**

**Allison-Nope, NOW'S his secret's out.**

**koldy-congrats, I think that was the shortest review yet.**

**Serenathy-Oh, it isn't so much that he made her cry as it is that she was kinda out of it and he more or less brought her to. She was in terrible shock. And now you know why I use Endymion and Mamoru non-interchangeably.**

**Megan Consoer-More is now!**

**Sapphire Midnight-Congrats on getting moved in now! Wai, I'm so sleepy...(snores)**


	14. Lovers in the Garden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

---------------

Usagi sighed as she sat in the nook of the tree of the garden. Today was a rather big day-she was making the official change over from palace maid to maid to the Head Wives of the Skeit. She was feeling rather grumpy and annoyed and depressed so she had hid in the garden intent on ignoring everyone else in the world.

Usagi's Grudges against the World:(Usagi had become bored quickly and started to list her problems with the world)

Grudge #1: The whole becoming maid to the Head Wives bit.

Grudge #2: Spying. She had the sinking feeling since Kunzite couldn't get her out of being a maid to the Head Wives he was going to milk the situation for all it was worth.

Grudge #3: She was hungry. She could go to the kitchens and try to sneak food but that involved leaving her tree...

Grudge #4: She missed Makoto and Rei and Hotaru and Jadeite, even though he nearly killed her but there was no hard feelings there... But she hadn't seen her friends outside the palace in weeks. Nephlite often gave her information on them when she saw him but even he had turned scarce at the moment. Besides, she wanted to _see _them. It was shocking how close she got to them in less than three weeks time.

Grudge #5:(and her major reason for pouting) Mamo-chan. The damn fool had disappeared on her! Forget the Lord Endymion who had finally arrived, even if he was supposedly dreamy and that she was working technically for him, she needed to see that idiot Mamoru and knock some sense into him! ...it was depressing how sharp she missed him...but that was besides the point!

She was going to skin him alive! She'd take 'im, and break 'im, and ring his little neck til-

"-phire..."

She nearly jumped straight out of the tree. She clamped one hand to her mouth to hold back a squeak and cautiously, after reassuring her grip on the tree, looked down into the garden. Just beneath her two people stood, a man and a woman. The man, he had dark hair and that was as much as she could tell, held the woman's hand to his chest, resting over his heart.

_Oh score! They're sweethearts!_ she grinned. This beat palace gossip any day! She smiled and sighed fondly but _very _quietly. She didn't want to intrude after all!

"-It's not fair..." the young girl whispered. _Oh no!_ frowned Usagi. _Forbidden Love!_ Just her luck to happen to find two apparent sweethearts with a forbidden love. She could imagine it now-maybe the girl was a maid and the man nobility-or maybe it was the other way around! SHE's nobility and he's a servant! OR maybe their families hate each other! Usagi nearly gasped, it wouldn't be fair.

Then again she could totally be wrong. Usagi shrugged and went back to the little drama beneath her.

"-I'm sorry..." he whispered. "But it has to stop-"

"I don't care!" the girl snapped back. "It's not fair-I love you!"

_Oh, it is forbidden love!_ thought Usagi. _How completely unfair!_

"Shh!" he shushed her. "We can't let anyone hear us." _Too late!_ thought Usagi. The young man seem to wilt a bit. "And don't you think I love you too?"

_Sooo much better than gossip._ thought Usagi.

"Dearest..."

Usagi watching practically bouncing on her branch as she watched the two lovers kiss. _So romantic..._

Suddenly, a distant sound of footsteps drifted through the garden and the two jumped apart. Usagi watched as they gripped hands one more time.

"Sapphire..."

"Prisma...go. Before Diamond finds you."

Prisma, the young woman, raced back through the garden. Sapphire waited a moment then drifted out of the garden too.

Up in her tree, Usagi had frozen in shock.

_Sapphire, the younger brother to the Skeit Diamond..._

_Prisma, one of the Head Wives to the Skeit Diamond..._

"Holy shit." murmured Usagi.

Kunzite was gonna _freak..._

---------------

Jadeite sharpened his blade with a wet stone as he sat at Makoto's counter. Beside him, swinging her legs back and forth from her perch on the high stool, Hotaru sat slurping her stew. "Papa?"

"Hmm?" answered Jadeite sitting his stone and knife aside. He turned to look at his daughter who had an anxious look on her face.

"Do you have to leave again?"

_Ah, so this is what this is about._ He smiled sadly down to his little girl and ruffled her hair. "'Fraid so, firefly."

She pouted and wilted a bit. "For how long?"

Jadeite shrugged a little. "It's a caravan, Hotaru. We'll all just be going to Encarnación on the other side of the Zoraida."

Hotaru gave a half glare at her father. "That's really far! Last time you went there you were gone three weeks!"

Jadeite sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, firefly, but I've got important business waiting for me in Encarnación." Hotaru huffed and reached out for him. He blinked and sat her in his lap. She looked up at him with doleful eyes.

"Come back soon, papa." she murmured hugging him.

He sighed and hugged her back. "As soon as I can manage, firefly."

---------------

Ami sat on the edge her bed, quietly folding Usagi's clothing and placing it in a chest in front of her. Since Usagi was being transferred she would be getting new rooms and she needed to get her things ready but the girl had gone off sulking and had left her stuff here, tossed across the room and her bed haphazardly. Grabbing another shirt she folded and placed it with the others and found herself sniffling.

She blinked and rubbed her face harshly. She wasn't going to cry now!

She nodded and grabbed another dress of Usagi's. Besides it wasn't' like she was never going to see Usagi...it was just she wouldn't be in her room, and next to her as she cleaned...and probably not sitting with her at dinner...and...

She patted her pockets looking for her handkerchief. A handkerchief was offered to her from her side and she accepted and blew her nose.

"You know-" she began, "you really shouldn't be in here, Zoisite. It's improper. You could get me in big trouble."

Zoisite smiled lightly and sat down upon the edge of the bed. "Like that's ever mattered. I haven't been caught yet so now's not the time to start, right?"

She sniffled and nodded. "It would be a bad time, yes."

"So..." he started turning to look about the room. "either Usagi's really get transferred or you've succeeded in kicking her out."

She gave a wet laugh. "You knew before I did that she was going to be transferred."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and then looked away again. "Did I? Hmm, I've seemed to have forgotten it..."

She chuckled wetly at him. "Zoisite, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to comfort me."

"Me? Hmm, you _must _just be mistaken." he said with a half smirk. She laughed at him and he grabbed a piece of clothing and began to help her fold clothes.

---------------

Usagi fidgeted quietly as a matronly woman lead her through the rooms. Behind the jalis, she began to feel the beginnings of claustrophobia and a nervous feeling gripped her stomach as she felt eyes watching her. She shuffled closely behind the woman as she opened a door and entered a room.

"My ladies," began the woman making Usagi jump. In front of her seven woman sat: Lady Beryl, the chief wife, a sour looking woman with auburn waves and violet eyes. Lady Metallia, a forbidding looking woman with dark hair, the second wife. Lady Catzy, a charming if not homely looking woman with violet eyes and hair, the third wife. Next to Lady Catzy was her sisters: Lady Bertie, a pale beauty with a chess set in front of her. Lady Avery, a sharp featured woman with snapping eyes. And then, Usagi faught from swallowing loudly, was the eldest of the sisters, Lady Prisma. Shut off from the rest of the wives in the shadows, a young woman with caramel colored hair was the last wife: Lady Galaxia herself, the only one of the wives with ties to true royalty.

Usagi bowed to them all. Beryl sneered at her and began to chat with Metallia. Catzy proved to be quite charming and began to fuss over "such lovely hair, the little darling". Usagi ignored her treating like she was five but allowed herself to soak up the attention for a bit. Bertie waved a bit to her and went back to her one sided chess game. Avery nodded and returned to her embroidery in her lap. Prisma smiled serenly and sipped her tea and distracted Catzy with chatting.

Having nothing better to do, she went and stood next to the Lady Galaxia. She blinked and looked up at her once and then turned away. Usagi shrugged and remained standing. After a moment, Galaxia turned back to her.

"You don't have to stand there. You can leave." she said finally. Usagi shrugged.

"I'm to wait on you."

"You're to wait on _all _of us." she shot back.

"Ah, but you're the only one who isn't busy." Galaxia looked up at her and shook her head.

"Well, just don't stand there."

"My lady?"

"Sit." she ordered. Usagi smiled softly and sat next to her. Galaxia studied her a moment and looked away. "Just stay there and don't cause trouble."

"As you wish, my lady."

**Phew, that was a lot to write at one sitting. I must admit-no one got the clue I left them in the last chapter. I'm a bit shocked.**

**sailorSerena141-I'm glad you think my story is original, I try to strive and do that just that. Thank you.**

**whitey9h-Actually didn't planning on updating this today, but hey who am I to argue?**

**Serenathy-Who's to say she _wasn't_ acting a bit? I'm shocked no one picked up on what I said about Mamoru.**

**Sapphire Midnight-I'm proud that this was the first then! How's this for stress relief? Pwee, the end is coming soon, I doubt there'll be a chapter twenty...**

**Friends1004-(glances at Chibi Lady who has a foul look and gauze wrapped around her head) Oh, she's...um, fine...I'm worried about my health.(Chibi Lady: You should be!) No, no powers. Minako was in too much pain to grab the cups so she was getting a little desperate...**

**Starlit Warrior-Cool pen name by the way. Here's the new chapter!**

**FireSenshi2-All dead corpses will be used burned accordingly-so no dying! And here's the next chapter!**

**searchingformydarien-Holy crap that's one long pen name. How do you remember it all? Oo Heh, no body has got the clue I left in the last chapter. When this story is done I plan to go back through and add things to help everyone out.**

**Laura-You bet I will (I hope I will...)!**

**Amesia Raighn-Close! So close! Try again! And no, Jadeite's the only real commoner of the four.**

**Princess d'Etoile-Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**


	15. Bars of the Cage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**:IMPORTANT NOTE: I've decided that the story will be about 19 chapters long and perhaps an epilogue. The end comes soon my little chickies.**

---------------

Luna sat near the door, tapping her foot to some unheard tune, eagle watching the patrons of her pub for any trickery or malicious movements. There were two things Luna hated seeing happening in her pub-a bar brawl and someone getting away with eating/drinking and running. No one had gotten pass her swift eyes yet, as Artemis so liked to boost to their daughter and the patrons.

She barely bat an eye when the dark cloaked figure entered. "He's at the bar." she said quietly. The figure nodded and passed.

Kunzite sipped his beer and nodded as Artemis passed by. He watched the cowled figure sit down next to him and lifted their hand, ordering a drink. When they had their drink, the figure turned to him. "We've come into some information about the second crown prince and the Head Wife Prisma." he said in undertone.

"Indeed?" murmured the figure before taking a drink.

"It seems there is an affair going on."

"The Skeit will not be pleased."

"We've offered Amity if they agree to help us." Kunzite murmured. The figure turned, curious.

"And?"

"They've accepted-both of them."

The figure nodded. "Ahh, good, this will make things easier-and he'll be pleased." he murmured. "And so have they given us any information?"

"Yes, both are very helpful."

"Good." chuckled the figure. "Such good news-who found out about them anyway?"

"One of ours-happened quite by accident." sighed Kunzite with a bit of a grin on his face. He blinked and to the figure. "I shall be leaving then."

"Pleasent tidings then, Kunzite."

"And to you, Mamoru."

---------------

Rei growled as she flipped over the last card. "Damn!" she hissed in undertone. Jadeite blinked and looked over the edge of his thick book. He watched as his wife scooped up the cards, cursing all the while, and put them back the slot of the false book. She slammed the book back onto the shelf, stomped over to the bed, and flung herself down.

"Nothing again?" he asked, reaching over to rub her back. She huffed into the sheets and nodded.

"I even tried a fire reading and not even that could tell me anything!"

Jadeite's widened and his frown deepened. "That's...what could block even the fire?"

"I don't know." she huffed. He bite his lower lip and thought carefully.

"Maybe I should stay here..."

Rei blinked and looked up.

"The caravan will be gone nearly a month...if there's any trouble I should be here."

"No!" she snapped sitting up. "It's important that you get to Encarnación! We'll need all the help we can get if this revolution is to work and Encarnación has the highest number of Zojotentian Rider and their allies-you have to go."

He sat there and stared down at his wife. "You still don't want me go after all that you said."

She flushed but rolled her eyes at him. "You're my husband-what woman in the world wants her beloved husband to leave?"

"..."

She flushed hotly and buried her face in the sheets. _Damn pregnancy hormones!_

Jadeite gave her a wide sly grin. "Beloved, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" she moaned as he laughed at her.

---------------

Usagi stood at the door to the room watching Lady Galaxia reading her book. On the other side of her, the four sisters-Catzy, Bertie, Prisma, and Avery all sat tinkering about with pots of rogue. The Ladies Metallia and Beryl were somewhere else, probably off gossiping. Usagi didn't have high opinions of either of them though she did find that she got on well enough with the five other Head Wives. She found herself wondering if she would still be here, being a spy and a maid, by the time Diamond married Minako. Then she would have another friendly face.

She blinked and turned her head as the door beside her opened. She nearly squeaked as Diamond walked through the doors. _It's alright-they're his wives, right? Right! He's just here to see them!_

He greeted his wives then glanced over his shoulder and saw her standing there. He give her a sly smile.

_...Or maybe not..._

She stiffened and fought the urge to run right out of the room and race out to the stables and hide behind Mamoru's back no matter how much he teased her. Usagi smile twitched and she wanted nothing more than to take her chances and go with the idea-at least Mamoru didn't leer at her like he wanted her for a bed warmer!

She stayed still as she listened to the Skeit and his wives as they greeted each other. She lifted a brow as he greeted all of them cordially-except Galaxia. _Hmm, another little tidbit for Kunzite!_ she thought watching him ignore her and her him.

Catzy looked up at her and flashed her a pretty smile. "My dear, darling, go fetch us some tea."

Usagi nodded. "As you wish, my lady." She turned to leave but came up short. "Oh." she gasped softly before she could stop herself. ..._Mamoru?_

The man in the door had a striking resemblance to Mamoru; he had the same slanted blue eyes and midnight black hair. He was wearing a black tunic and navy blue leggings with a red cloak pinned to his shoulders and black boots. For a dizzying moment she pondered why he wasn't wearing his headdress and riding garb-but this wasn't her Mamoru, wasn't her Mamo-chan, and she didn't know him.

"Ah, Endymion, come to join us?" asked Diamond like silk over steel and it snapped her out of her stupor.

_Endymion?_ _This _was Endymion? she wondered in half awe.

Endymion fixed his gaze on her and she felt her knees went watery. _Oh, what was going on?_ When did her world suddenly turned topsy turvy? He blinked and opened his mouth to speak. When he did it was Mamoru's voice spilling out. "I've come to speak with you on some personal matters."

"Ah, dear brother, now's not the time for that! Come and join us, you've barely been home a day-"

"Actually, he's been here three." grumbled Galaxia. Usagi blinked at her. She caught Usagi's stare, colored, and turned back to her book smoothly.

Usagi shook her head, bowed to Endymion murmuring "Milord," before slipping out of the door and down the halls.

Endymion turned his head slightly and watched as she raced on, thinking quietly to himself. _...that couldn't be her...could it?_

---------------

Mamoru took a deep swig of his ale and bit deep into his warm, crusty bread. Motoki, who was a personal friend of Mamoru's for nearly seven years and a fellow groom here at the royal stables, was sitting next to him with an amused look on his face. Alan, who happened to Usagi's friend Ann's fiance, blinked owlishly forgetting his stew. Asanuma Ittou, the new person of the group ignored them and inhaled his food. Urawa shrugged and sighed.

"So, Mamoru," started Motoki. "Hungry a little?"

"Mmmhmm," he murmured. Motoki shook his head at him.

"You always do this-go on rides come back starving. What are you-"

Mamoru glared at his bread. "Does the food smell odd to you?"

Alan blinked. "My food's fine."

"It's great!" huffed Asanuma.

Mamoru shrugged and went back to his food.

---------------

Usagi's feet stamped out a tattoo as she ran along carry the tea service on a tray. She carefully tried to maintain her balance as she hurried back to the room carrying the tray. She squeaked when a body stepped in front of her way. She _dropped _the tray and squeaked louder when she saw who was. "M-m-milord!" gasped Usagi as she took a hesitant step back away from the Skeit.

He gave her a lazy, lustful smile and stepped up to her. "Now, now, no need to be shy..."

"Milo-!"

"Hush." he grinned and pinned into a niche. She mewled angrily as his pressed forcefully against her lips. He pulled back with a amused grin and pressed back against her even as she tried to shove him away. "Don't be so temperamental, sweetheart..."

"I-" she gasped, "am not your sweetheart, no matter-"

_"Ahem."_

Usagi shot a terrified glance beneath the Skeit's arm-he was a good deal taller than her-and saw Galaxia glaring at her husband. Diamond glared at her, upset at being interrupted.

"Milord." clipped Galaxia. "I need to borrow _my _maid."

Dizzingly, Usagi remembering her saying that she was all of their maid such short while ago-yesterday? But she didn't fight her as Galaxia pulled her away and followed like a woman in a trance. Belatedly, she realized that Galaxia was talking.

"Disgusting son of a whore!"

Well at least she wasn't talking about her.

"Right there! In the middle of the blasted hallway!" she growled. "No sense of propriety!" She glanced back at her. "So tell me...is there someone you can go to to stay with for the night?"

She was asking her a question. Better answer. Usagi twisted her face up in thought. Suddenly a pair of blue eyes flashed through her eyes and she knew where she wanted to be-there may be a chance he wasn't there but please...oh, Selene and her archer, please let him be there. She nodded her head and began to pick up space. She didn't even realize that she was walking even with Galaxia, who raised a brow at her, but didn't speak.

Usagi finally reached the edge of the palace. "There." she said, staring at the stables which windows spilled warm golden candle light. She looked back and nodded at her mistress-she couldn't follow her any longer. "Good bye..." Thank you hung unsaid in the air but Galaxia nodded and she thought she meant yes to both of them and she pulled back into the palace.

Usagi raced out to the stables, and tossed open the doors without bothering to knock. Urawa jumped when he saw her. "Usagi!" he gasped. "What are you doing here!"

Usagi looked up at him and blinked as if she had just realized where she was. "Ahh...is Mamo-chan here?"

Urawa blinked. "He wasn't feeling well...he's laying down...Motoki and Alan's gone to Nephlite...oi! Usagi! Don't go up there!" he shouted as she raced up the ladder. Urawa yelped and tried to follow her up-he knew where she was heading. "Usagi! He isn't decent! Usagi!"

Too late now; she had raced past Asanuma and was now kneeling next to Mamoru's side. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan, are you alright?"

Asanuma nearly choked at the girl's nick name for him and goggled as Mamoru opened his eyes a crack and grinned at her weakly. "Ah...Usa-Usako...what are you...doing here?"

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" she asked and he groaned. "Mamo-chan?" He fell limply on the bed. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!"

**Wai, two chapters in two days. Don't know what got into me.**

**It's been decided. Only 19 chapters. 20 with an epilogue. Ciao.**

**searchingformydarien-Yes, it's sad but hey! They may just make this through in one piece. XD I still like that pen name.**

**daisy31-Heh, the end is soon. Only three chapters after this...and that epilogue.**

**AmberJupiter-Heh, your kind review helped me write this chapter quickly. Love you!**

**KeraJeir-Heh, it was fun to write! Update is up now!**

**Samantha-Review #1: Heh, read my email. Love you!**

**Review #2: Ask me in an email or ask in a review on what confuses you.**

**serenity3571-Who's to say that he hasn't been in it all the time? (laughs) No, no. He's busy enough-he can't spy I'm afraid.**

**Serene Amethyst-The Hindu Gods are mentioned because they are the deities to Minako's people. I was readying a story with Hindu believers and I wanted to incorporate them some how-that's why Minako prays to Hindu Gods.**

**Starlit Warrior-New chapter up now!**

**Friends1004-Heh, Chibi Lady's fine. (gets glared at by muse) ...well, she will be sooner or later.**

**Laura-Thank you. New is now.**


	16. The Shining Moon Crystal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

---------------

Motoki and Alan had returned with Nephlite in tow, really half dragged since they couldn't properly explain in time what had happened. Nephlite, who had been sleeping rather soundly, was aggravated to be awoken so soon after falling asleep. But when the had mentioned Mamoru's name he had agreed to be lead out to the stables to see what the problem was.

He was shocked to find Usagi at Mamoru's side and shredding her good handkerchief to shreds as she looked on to the convulsing form on the bed. He hadn't bothered to ask why she was there and had instead gotten down to business. He had quickly checked Mamoru over and turned to Urawa. "Get me my horse! I'll take him into the city and call for a doctor there-we can't have a palace physician looking at him and..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"I'm coming too!" announced Usagi. Nephlite opened his mouth to protest but quietly shut his mouth and nodded.

"Get two horses ready, Urawa-we're leaving _now_."

Usagi sighed in relief and followed Urawa down the ladder as the men helped dress Mamoru. Usagi watched as Urawa walked over to dun mare and began to place a bridle upon it. "Usagi, do you want me to find you a horse or can you-?"

"I'll find one." she answered and began to walk amongst the stalls. She stopped in front of several horses but always walked on. She finally stopped in front of a white stallion. She reached out and let him butt her hand gently. "Hello, you handsome thing." She reached into her shirt and withdrew her golden star locket after checking to make sure Urawa was busy with Nephlite's mare. She popped open the locket and withdrew a shining silver trinket. She held her hand beneath the stallion's nose. "Hear me, child of the sun god, and allow carriage as I journey."

The stallion backed away and bowed his head. She quickly put the crystal back and slid the locket back in her shirt. She reached in and patted his snout. "Thank you, thank you." she whispered. The horse reached into her grasp and began to nuzzle her hair. Behind her, she heard a gasp.

"You-you..." stammered Urawa. "You got him to..."

"Um, yes, he's a rather lovely horse, eh?" she said nervously.

"He's a stallion...not even a very nice one at that..." he trailed off. "His name's Thrasher for goodness sake!"

"Thrasher?" she snorted. "That's thoughtful."

"Well...there's nothing else to call him." he said defensibly, coloring slightly-she took it to mean he named it.

"It doesn't matter what he's named-" called Nephlite as he helped hoist Mamoru down. "Usagi, get on the horse, we need to ride fast!"

"Yes, sir!" she answered swinging up onto the horse. The men surrounding her blinked.

"Ah...Usagi, do you want a saddle or a bridle or anything?" asked Motoki as Asanuma whistled appreciatively. Nephlite shook his head in faint amusement and swung up onto his mare. He reached down and help tug Mamoru up in front of him.

"C'mon, Usagi, let's hurry!" he shouted and let his horse run. Usagi knotted her fingers in the stallion's mane and murmured to it.

"Let's _fly_." she whispered. The stallion knickered and shot out of the stable. He galloped up to Nephlite's mare and trotted beside him. "Nephlite? What are we going to tell the gate men?"

"Eh? Oh, the truth-he's ill and needs a doctor." he answered. "Now, hush, there's the gates now." She bit her lip and ducked her head beneath her head shawl.

"ALL HALT!" shouted the guard. "State your name and business outside the palace walls!"

"My name's Masato Sanjouin and this is my niece, Tsukino, and this man here is her fiance, Chiba. He's caught food poisoning and we're going for a doctor in town." answered Nephlite loftily. Usagi stared in shock at him and the lies he had come up with so easily. The stallion caught her unease and began to shuffle about. Usagi looked down at him and patter his neck to calm him.

The guard stared at them a moment and let them pass. As they were going by Usagi was sure she heard the guard sigh and mutter "Young love..." Usagi shook her head in amazement._ 'A guard's who's a romantic! Imagine that!'_

"Nephlite..."

"Eh?" he replied turning to look at her as they sat on the horses outside the gate.

"So, what happened to the truth back there?" she asked with a snarky smirk. Nephlite gave a grin to match hers.

"Ignorance is bliss and the truth only gets you in trouble sometimes." he answered. "Enough chattering, we need to get Mamoru needs help! We're heading to Makoto's!"

---------------

Makoto grinned and took a deep whiff as she leaned over her stew and grinned. "Mmm, this is a great recipe...I have to remember to thank Haruda-sensei next door for it, the poor old maid..." she murmured. She reached to her side, picked up a jar of spice, and began to sprinkle the spices into the stew. She stilled and listened as she heard knocking at the door. "Now who in the world is here at this time of night...?"

She reached over a grabbed a very solid broomstick-better safe than sorry!-and walked to the door. She opened it a crack and peaked out. "Hello-? Oh! Nephlite!" she gasped relieved and excitedly. "What are you doing-...what's wrong?"

She blinked and tossed open the door. Nephlite and Usagi came, tugging along Mamoru. "My goodness! What happened to him!"

"'Ello, Makoto," grunted Usagi. "Mamo-chan needs help!"

That stopped Makoto. "Mamo-chan?"

Nephlite shook his head. "Never mind, Makoto, where can we put him?"

"Oh! Ah-the spare room down the hall!" she answered and took Usagi's side of the burden weight of Mamoru. "C'mon, let's get him to bed!" They pulled him along and Usagi opened the door. They laid him upon and Makoto rounded on Nephlite. "Now, what's happened to him!"

"Poison of some sort-Makoto do you remember that plant I gave a while ago?"

"The Wilted Lotus?"

"That one!" he agreed, "You said it could be made into a poultice that's an antidote for most poisons-"

"Yes!" she shouted, already racing out of the room to get it with Nephlite on her heels. "Yes, it is!" She hunted along the shelves of her room. "I'm afraid I've only been able to collect one harvest from it but hopefully it will be enough!"

Nephlite nodded. "Right!" he said headed out the door. "I'm going to Ami's mother-she's a good doctor. Hopefully, she'll be able to help!"

Usagi had heard them going on outside the door but didn't let sink in. She busied herself by tucking Mamoru snugly in the bed. She looked on helpless at his contorted face, convulsed in pain.

"Mamo-chan...you have to get better, right? You want to know something...you're my best friend...so you just can't die-cause-cause it would so selfish of you and-and it wouldn't be fair...and I'd cry..." she rambled, soaking a handkerchief in a bowl by the bed that Nephlite had placed before hurry out the door. "Mamo-chan..."

Makoto bustled into the room and hunted about looking for a mortar and pestle. While Usagi sat, dabbing his forehead with the handkerchief, Makoto ground the petals harshly. Usagi blinked and watched as Makoto shook. With stead hands she reached out and grabbed Makoto's hands. "Makoto...will that help Mamo-chan?" Makoto nodded and sniffled. Usagi's face softened and she took the mortar and pestle from her. "I'll do it Makoto, don't worry."

Makoto sat for a minute before pulling herself together and remember the stew she had on the boil. "...when he gets better he'll be hungry, right, Usagi...I'm going to go take care of the stew." She recieved no answer, but then she hadn't expected one. She stood and went to the door.

"Makoto..."

Makoto stopped and stared back. "Yes?"

"The others...they thought he was poisoned by the food...will you put the antidote in your stew for him?" she asked giving her the poultice. Makoto nodded and carried it out. Usagi sat staring at the door, then got up and closed it. She rested against the door for a moment then turned to Mamoru. She stood there a moment before crawling into the bed with him. She dug into her shirt and withdrew her locket. She popped it open with her finger nail and shook it.

Onto the bed fell a shining silver crystal. It was had numerous cuts and was shaped like a tear. "Mamo-chan, this is the Ginzuishou. It's a sacred treasure from my homeland..." she whispered, taking the crystal in her hand. "They say it has magical abilities-it'll grant you a wish!" She reached over and took his hand. "Do you want to know what my wish is, Mamo-chan?" She clasped their hands together.

"I wish we could all live together happily." she whispered. "That's my wish...and if you die, it won't happen."

"Mamo-chan..."

"You mustn't die!"

The silver crystal glowed. Outside the window, the ominous red moon bled silver once more.

---------------

It was well past midnight when Mamoru woke. His head pounded and his body ached. "...never eating food that tastes like that again..." He blinked, wondering where he was. He looked to his side.

Usagi had not moved an inch all night and their hands were still clasped together. "Usa-chan?" he murmured. He blinked, so _tired_, and rested his forehead against hers. "Good night, Usa-chan." he murmured. For a moment he thought she would wake but she just shifted closer and slept. "Usa-chan."

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I got grounded! Can you believe I failed English?(well, I'm getting an A now, but still!) Major explaining is going to happen next chapter so stay tuned!**

**searchingformydarien-Ah, I know, I accidently uploaded the same chapter twice. Should be fixed by now. Wah, so close! Try again!**

**Sapphire Midnight-Review #1: Sorry for the long wait! Well, I hope you're having a nice time at college. Say, how's Untouchable coming?**

**Review #2: Yup, I'm glad so many caught on to that.**

**AmberJupiter-Yeah, it was a mistake, hopefully you can see it now.**

**Friends1004-You're right, there is another in the works! Should I put up a description for you?**

**the other Samatha-XD OMG, now that's funny. We I read your review I was mortified for a second and then I started laughing. But yeah! I didn't want to tell you whether or not you had it right where everyone can see it-but really I'm surprised more people hadn't caught on.**

**Becx-Sorry, hun, but yeah, Chapter 20's the epilogue. I have other's to do and a new Sailor Moon story planned.**

**Laura-You have it right, but I'm being and not saying til later who's who. Thank you for the review!**

**sexylucifer-yep, poison!**

**RoseDream-what a cool pen name! Thank you!**

**MrsSakuraPotter-Yeah, I know what you mean but this is how I right-when I make a story I see it as a picture or an episode so there are breaks-consider them commercial breaks. And the other things are to ME assumed without needing explaining but I forget others can't see inside my head to understand so sorry! I love traditional ships to, we need more of them!**

**Linda-Thanks!**

**Starlit Warrior-yeppers, it was poison! Thanks!**

**SnowAngle101-heh, can't tell you but I will say that in the next chapter, lots of explaining is going to happen!**

**Megan Consoer-new chapter is now. XD**


	17. Before the Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Wai, the largest chapter yet!**

---------------

It had taken several long weeks but Minako's back had finally healed-when she had been whipped it had actually sliced and cut the muscles in her back. Never before had she been so glad to move freely about again. The scars on her back still pinched and tugged painfully on her skin but she relished in the freedom to move.

She had been sipping her tea when she had seen the blur of movement from the corner of her eye. Minako blinked and looked out through the jalis door; standing on the opposite side of the courtyard was Kunzite. She sat up then stood, walking to the door. _My, my, doesn't this look familiar?_ she thought with a grin.

On the other side of the courtyard, Kunzite leaned against a pillar sipping his wine. He looked over to see Minako, smiling and beckoning forward. He took swig from his glass, glancing on either side of him before walking over and leaning against the wall next to the jalis. "Would the lady have any wine to spare for me?"

"No wine," she chuckled. "But I am having some rather delicious tea."

He turned to look at her. "Tea is fine."

She grinned and pulled the doors as he slipped inside quickly. She looked up at him with a grin before snatching his wine glass and walking back to her squat tea table. "Sit." she ordered as she poured him a cup of tea. He shook his head but smiled as he sat down. She handed him the tea. He sipped his tea and waited a moment before speaking to her.

"How is your back?"

"Oh!" she laughed. "Fine, fine. I can _finally _walk now!"

"Tired of sit around and soaking?"

She gave him a hard look but a friendly smile-the facial expression came out fairly mischievous and laughing. "If I got tired of that in the weeks my back's been healing then I should run away home now-I don't that's any different from what the other wives do."

His expression softened for a moment. "You _do _miss your home."

She sighed and nodded morosely. "I miss my mother, my court, my little palaces, the gardens, the wind, ...but most of all...I miss the freedom I once had." she finished looking very gloomy. "I never wore veils at home unless for parties. I could walk, run, ride my horses, read, or do whatever I wanted...and here."

Kunzite sipped his tea. _"'No bird in it's right mind wishes to remain in a cage no matter how ornate'?"_

She blinked and nodded. "You remember that? Yes, that's exactly it." She rested her arms against her knees. "There's a saying where I come from: "I'm a bird trapped in this beautiful cage of jewels and royalty." It was from one of our first queens. It's where our way of life comes from-Live life fully."

"If your way of life is to live life fully then ours must be: obey and submit." he murmured. Minako turned her head to him. For a moment she remained sitting but then she twisted about and placed her forehead against his. He blinked and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You all are bringing about some revolution, aren't you?" she asked finally. He opened one grey eye and nodded against her head. "I thought so...I could tell." He sighed. "Don't worry-I haven't told anyone. Your secret is safe with me." They sat there like that for a while for either of them spoke again. When it was, it was Minako who spoke. "Is Usagi part of your group too?"

"Yes..." he sighed.

"I thought so." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "She told me where she was from."

Kunzite perked up at that one-even he didn't know his little spy's past. "Did she?"

"She said she was from the Silver Kingdom, which only made sense considering her looks. But she also lied to me."

"She did?" he asked, leaning back to look at her properly. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, little things she did. She fidgets when she lies, mostly with her hands. But she was truthfully when she told me she lived there, and that she had lost family-her shoulders sagged, like she told this big thing that had been weighing down her soul."

"But she still lied."

"She lied when she said she was from the border-her toes twitched when I mentioned the capital."

"...you can tell a lot of things can't you?"

She gave him a weary grin. "I used to sit in as my mother dealt with merchants, peasants, royalty, nobility...she taught how to tell when someone lies. Did you know that you can tell someone is lying if they look up and to their left?"

He grinned down at her. "I do now."

---------------

"Usagi..."

"Zzz..."

"Usagi..."

"...?"

"Usagi! Wake up!"

Usagi squeaked when she felt a small body land on hers. She blinked and sat up-Hotaru lay grinning across her lap. "Wakey, wakey, Usagi, I missed you!"

Usagi laughed and twisted so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She picked up the little girl and set her down before her. "Hello, Hotaru, I've missed you so much too!" she grinned. Hotaru grinned widely up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mamma and Papa said that they had to come take Mr. Mamoru away with Papa when they left."

That jolted Usagi wide awake. She whirled about and sighed relieved when she spotted Mamoru, sleeping deep and soundly. "Oh, I see..." then she blinked and sat up straighter. "Wait a minute, I slept here all night!"

"Uh huh, that's Auntie Makoto said...Usagi?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, Hotaru?"

"Can I call you Auntie Usagi?"

Usagi felt herself positively melt, _what a little cutie!_ "Yes, yes, of course. Just for you."

Hotaru grinned and cheered. "Yay! No I have you and Auntie Makoto and Auntie Ami!"

Usagi blinked. "You know Ami?"

"Uh huh!" answered Hotaru. "Auntie Makoto helped get her a job so Auntie Ami could help her mamma!"

"Really!" whistled Usagi. "I never knew." Hotaru grinned and pulled at her hands.

"Come play with me, Auntie, please!" she asked as she pulled. "Please! Please! No one had to play with me since you left! Oh!" she stopped and leaned in, conspiratorially. "Did you know mamma's getting me a little brother!"

"What!" whispered Usagi. "Oh, she is? Lucky girl!"

"Yeah, but papa doesn't know so you can't tell him!" she giggled.

"Can't tell me what?"

Both girls jumped and looked up to see Jadeite grinning at them. "C'mon, Hotaru, what can't she tell me?"

"Can't tell! It's a secret!" she declared in a whisper.

"Ahh, come on, for your papa? Won't you tell?" he asked as he crouched in front of her.

"Nuh uh!" she said shaking her head vigorously. Jadeite grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Breakfast is ready-your mamma wants you to go eat now." he told her.

"Okay, papa." she nodded and went the door.

Jadeite stood and smiled at her. Usagi smiled back. "So, Usagi, long time no see." he grinned. "How've you been these last two months?"

"I've..." she started. Memories began to fly at her of her time in the palace and she smiled. "Been fine."

He smiled at her. "That's good to hear."

She stopped staring up at him silently as she listened to Mamoru's quiet breathing at her back. "Jadeite...why does Ami's mother need her help?" Jadeite blinked and smiled.

"Ah, I see Hotaru was quite talkative this morning. Ami's mother is a doctor-in fact, she's the very doctor who came here last night to help Mamoru-who's absolutely fine, by the way, but he needs plenty of bed rest."

Usagi released a sigh so relieved she thought she felt five pounds of stress roll off of her. "Oh...oh, good, I'm so...so..."

Jadeite smiled and took pity on her. "Happy?"

"Yes...yes, I'm so happy-!" He waited a moment for her to compose herself as she furiously wiped at her eyes. She finally stopped and laughed a little at herself. "Ah, I'm sorry, please continue."

"Well, Ami's mother is a very good and busy doctor but she doesn't always have enough money for herbs and medical supplies. So Ami works up at the palace to help support her." he finished and sat down with her on the side of the bed. "I guess none of us really know each other all that well." Usagi nodded. "It's funny how easily we forgot that when were all with each other."

"It's enough just to be there with each other." she said and he nodded.

"You've hit the nail on the head. Yes, I suppose that's exactly it." For several long moments they sat there in companionable silence. "Usagi?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to hear about us?"

Usagi turned with her eyes shining. "Yes. Yes, I want to hear everything."

"Well, I'll talk about myself first-I'm the only son to a priest and a weaver-just so you know, it's perfectly fine for priest to get married in our religion. My parents are both dead. I met Rei when was fifteen, she was twelve at the time. We got married when I was eighteen and she was fifteen. I adopted Hotaru when I was seventeen and Rei helped me raise her before and after we got married."

"Why did you adopt Hotaru?"

"Her father was an astrologer and her mother was his helper. Unfortunately, they both died in a fire. They had been long time friends of my family so I naturally took care of Hotaru."

"And Rei?"

"...it might be better for her to tell you herself-"

"Oh, it's okay." Usagi and Jadeite both looked up to see Rei standing at the door. "I was going to tell you sooner or later-Jadeite, Hotaru's calling for you. She's won't eat unless you're there."

"Okay." he groaned as he got up and rubbed his sore back. "It's my last day home." he murmured as he walked to her. As he passed, he brushed his knuckles against her arm and she smiled at him. Usagi colored slightly at the romantic gesture. Rei watched for a minute as her husband walked down the hall then turned back to Usagi.

"I was a high princess once."

"Huh!" gaped Usagi in surprise.

"I was born High Princess Rei of Aresian Desert People." she explained as she sat down beside her. "I was the only child of my father's first marriage. But I hated my father so I left."

"You _hated _your father?"

"Yes." she said, voice hard. "He so carelessly tossed aside my poor mamma's memory so soon after her death to try and begot a son." She chuckled. "Well, he never got one. I ran away after my eleventh birthday party."

"That's awfully young..."

"It's awfully young to get married at eleven to, right?" she snapped. "I didn't want to get married to some fat old man at eleven! So I ran away. I was twelve before I ended up here and Makoto found me. By then I had sworn to hate all men."

"You hate all men?"

"No." she snorted and grinned at her. "I'm married, right?" She shook her head and stood up. "Come on, enough talk for now-let's get you some breakfast."

---------------

Usagi sat on the edge of one of the wagon, watching as many people bustled about. Many of them were men, most of those merchants. They hurried back forth from their wagons and their homes and businesses, getting their wares in the wagons. Other people were helping to hitch horses to the wagons. Several of the large wagons with heavier loads had oxen hitched in front.

Next to the wagon she was sitting in, the white stallion that she rode the night before was tethered to the wagon. It was now bridled and not enjoying a single second of it. Behind in the wagon, Mamoru slept on. Makoto walked up to her. "Usagi, are you sure about this?"

"Positive." she confirmed. "I'm going with them...I don't want to be anywhere near the palace at the moment." She shuddered remembering Diamond's hungry glances at her. Makoto patted her knee-after Nephlite had left to return to the palace and Jadeite had returned to their home with Hotaru in tow, Usagi had told her and Rei about what the Skeit had nearly done.

"Don't worry, Usagi-the caravan will give you plenty of time to be with Jadeite and Mamoru and away from _that man_." she hissed in distaste. She blinked when she heard steady footsteps behind her and turned. "Oh, Diana!" she laughed as a small grey haired child with large red eyes ran up to her. "What are you doing here!"

"Mama and Papa told me to give Mr. Mamoru this letter!" she said giving it to Makoto. "Do you know where Hotaru is?"

"I believe she's with her mother and fa-"

"Thanks,AuntieMakoto,bye!" she shouted as ran off.

"-ther..." she trailed off shaking her head amusedily. "Such an energetic little girl." she turned back to Usagi. "Here, you keep hold of this-looks like it's from milord." Usagi nodded, recognizing Kunzite's "codename", and took the letter. They stopped and stared at each other before Usagi leaned out and tossed her arms around Makoto.

"Makoto-" she sobbed.

"Oh, Usagi, there's no need to cry." she soothed and rubbed her back. "Shh shh, there, there." she murmured and took her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. She bent a little and caught her eyes. They grinned at each other. "I'll see you in a month." They stood like that and hugged each other again. "You've had such a hard time, Usagi, when you come back stay with us for a bit and relax, okay?"

"That sounds nice, Makoto." she whispered as she pulled back.

"Wagons at the ready!" came a loud shout from far ahead then other voices lifted to carry the message farther down the line. "Wagons at the ready! Will be leaving in ten minutes!"

"Alright, Usagi, good luck." cheered Makoto patting her arm. Usagi grinned and wiped her eyes.

"Hey hey! What's with all this crying!" came a shout. Usagi looked over Makoto's shoulder and gasped in delight.

"Zoisite!" she cried hopping down and running to toss her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been!"

Zoisite was laughing hard and swung her around a bit. "Oh, busy, little Usagi." he grinned. "Though if I'm going to get more greetings like this than I've got to come here more often!"

"Zoisite!" shouted Rei and Usagi in unison. "Stop flirting!"

"Yeah, what would Ami say?" remarked Jadeite as he walked by with Hotaru swinging from one arm and Diana from another. "Oof, you girls are heavy!" he remarked as they swung around like monkeys. Usagi, Rei, and Makoto laughed as Zoisite colored.

"Zoisite, are you coming with us!" Usagi asked excitedly. He grinned.

"Yup! I've got busy along with Jadeite in Encarnación." he said loftily. Usagi grinned.

"Good, I'm glad we all be with each other-are you going by horse or do you have a wagon?"

"Nah, I'm riding on this one-I've got Mamoru's horse too when he's ready to ride." he said pointing to the two mares that Rei held the reins to. "But Jadeite's offered me a place to sleep next to you guys so I'll be with you most often."

"How will they ever survive?" remarked Rei dryly. Zoisite grimaced and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't you have a husband to go say goodbye to, _Rei_?" he grunted. She rolled her eyes and tossed him his horse's reins as she walked up to the wagon. Makoto watched all of this with a sigh.

"It's going to be a little lonely with all four of you going." she said. "Usagi, you make sure to come stay at my home for a while after you get back alright?"

"Yes, Makoto, I will-"

"ALL WAGONS! WE LEAVE NOW!" shouted a voice. Wagon wheels began to groan and dust flew upward as the start of the procession began to move forward. Makoto hugged Usagi quickly before hurrying with Rei and the girls off to the side.

"C'mon, Usagi, time to head out!" laughed Zoisite as he swung up onto his mare. Usagi nodded and raced for her stallion who was prancing at all the dust that was being kicked up.

----------------

Minako sighed against the skin of Kunzite's chest sleepily, and curled closer to him. He lay beneath, one bare arm around her shoulders. He looked stoically content and sleepy. "What will happen now?" she whispered, tracing patterns above his heart.

He watched her hand as it moved lazily. His gaze hardened. "We will move soon-you should be far away when we do."

Her hand stilled. "Why?"

"They will be looking for a scape goat-you'll be a prime target."

"Where will you have me go?" she murmured.

"Away...you could go home if you so wished." He felt her stiffen atop him. She gazed up at him with hazy eyes.

"Truly?" she whispered. He nodded solemnly. She rested her head against his chest and thought. She made her decision and turned her face up to smile at him. "I _would _like that, but I won't go." Kunzite blinked and opened his mouth to speak but she placed her finger against his lips and smiled. "You can't send me away, I won't go."

Finally he relented and nodded. "Fine, I won't send you home-but I _will _hide you."

"Fine-but I won't leave your side so soon."

He smiled down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**As I said before really long chapter-you've asked for and you got it! I DID split in half though! Think of how big the chapter would have been _then_. Well, chapter 18's started so I'll see soon at the end!**

**whitey9h-Review #1: Hee, you'll find out soon!**

**Review #2: Part of her secret's already been revealed as Minako explained but in the next chapter I promise you'll find out!**

**Megan Consoer-More is now!**

**Remyslove-Longer and sooner-how's this for you? Well, the next chapter might take awhile but oh well.**

**searchingformydarien-Hee, well the Mamo-chan thing's for later but I swear I'll tell you!**

**sailor lunakitty-Thanks!**

**Soup 'N Sandwhich-Ahh! Your pen name makes me hungry! Longer chapter, hopefully the last chapters will be too, eh?**

**KeraJeir-The crystal was crying for some loving! I had to obey! -Besides, it and the locket are important to the story...**

**MrsSakuraPotter-Thanks, and here's a longer chappie for all of you! "The moon bleeding once more was an excellent touch."-THANK YOU! X3**

**Laura-Thanks!**


	18. Truths Revealed

Usagi patted her stallion's mane. She had taken to calling him Phoebus since she still hated "Thrasher". Zoisite had laughed and proclaimed that Urawa would just have to be very put out when his horse wouldn't respond to his old name.

Usagi rode next to Jadeite as Zoisite had rode ahead to talk with over people in the other wagons. Jadeite had taken her company with a grin but mostly he was silent which suited Usagi fine-she was still worried about the slowly recovering Mamoru.

"No need to worry about him, Usagi. Strong willed man like him isn't giving up that easy!" had declared Zoisite as Jadeite had shaken his head in agreement. But still his strong will didn't him awake for most of the day. Mamoru would wake briefly each day to be fed and the men would help him to the restroom. He _was _regaining color though so Usagi had stopped hovering and his temperature had gone down as well.

"He can't stay awake!" she had cried. Jadeite had patted her hand and smiled.

"Can't be helped-he _was _poisoned, Usagi." he reminded her gently. She had nodded but that had not been the end of it.

"Usagi."

Said girl jumped a little, startled from her thoughts and stared up at Jadeite. "Yes, Jadeite?"

"I was just wondering...you've never told us about yourself, Usagi."

Usagi looked up him then turned her gaze back to the trail. "I will. Just not now...soon, though, I promise. Soon."

"...Alright, Usagi, keep your secrets for now." he said then stared up at the sky. "My, it's getting dark soon, eh, Usagi."

"Yes, Jadeite. Soon."

He wondered if she had even heard him.

---------------

Jadeite turned to Zoisite that night and told him about earlier. "It's strange the way she was acting."

"Moon lunacy. Happens on the trail-you can get a little stir crazy and when a big full moon comes." he shrugged as if it spoke for itself. "We'll keep an eye on her, just in case. I doubt it's anything serious. She could have just been thinking she didn't feel like talking to you about it."

Jadeite frowned and got up from the fire side. "It's time to go feed Mamoru-I'll do it."

"Alright." agreed Zoisite as he flopped back. Jadeite glared and gave him a small kick to his side. "Ah! Alright, alright, I'll help! Stop that!" he snapped. Jadeite quickly danced away from his hands and hurried to the wagon. Zoisite was cursing as he followed him. It took a moment to get Makoto's soup ready for him but he then he swings up into the wagon back and is surprised to see only Zoisite and Mamoru.

"No Usagi?" he asked as Zoisite shook Mamoru awake and helped prop him up.

"Nope. She wasn't even in when I got here." Zoisite remarked. Mamoru's eyes were glazed but then he sat up farther on his own.

"Where 'm I?" he grunted rubbing his head.

"Oh, awake huh?" drawled Zoisite. "Well, this time try to stay awake through most of the meal, eh?"

It was a messy, two man job to feed Mamoru-sometimes three people if you counted Usagi, who would help. One person was forced to hold him up and slap him awake while the other had the messy job of force feeding him. Many times he fell asleep while chewing, and a messy glob of drool and food would slither out. Jadeite had been voted the position of feeder the first night-Zoisite didn't have the patience and Usagi had trouble trying to force him to eat. Jadeite, who had raised Hotaru, had known what it was like when a child refused to eat realized it wasn't _that _different(besides the obvious age difference) and he gracefully accepted the position even if he did grumble about from time to time.

Tonight was barely different-all that meant was that Mamoru had stayed awake through most of it and had at least drooled a bare minium of times. Zoisite and Jadeite took this as a good sign-he was definitely on the mend and improving now.

After laying Mamoru back down the two men exited the wagon, stretching and groaning-feeding Mamoru was no easy task. When they arrived back at the fire they were surprised to discover Usagi there fast asleep. Zoisite had half a mind to wake her up at yell at her for leaving and falling asleep dangerously close to the fire with no one around to help her if she caught fire. That and neither Zoisite nor Jadeite trusted everyman here with a pretty little thing like Usagi. But they both shook their heads, pulled back from the fire and kept vigil for most of the night before deciding to turn and take Usagi with them.

Sitting there by the fire, Zoisite had turned to Jadeite to pose him a question. "Do you think Lethe will be so willing to help us?"

Jadeite took a moment to answer, stirring up the fire to stoke it. He sat back but his eyes remained trained on the fire. "If only for Mnemosyne, she will."

Zoisite sat there staring at him a moment before tossing a stick that was jutting out back into the fire. "I suppose so-Lethe did swear it."

---------------

"Usagi!"

"Eh?" she murmured as she sat up. She was laying on the floor of the wagon, wrapped haphazardly around her legs, pillow tossed aside. She sat up, elbows propping her up, and looked up. Zoisite was grinning at her from the driver's seat of the wagon as it lurched about. "Uhh! Zoisite, what do you want?"

"Oh, how sweet and cheery of you, Usagi!" he laughed and turned back. "I thought that you _might _want to know that Encarnación is in sight at the moment-"

"What! Really?" she yelped and pulled herself up and flung herself up to see. Not so far on the horizion she could see a large dark blob. She squinted and made two flat sides like a fort with a long front side. "I can't _really _see it..."

"Here." laughed Jadeite as he handed her a collapsing telescope. She blinked and opened it.

The city took on definite shape then-it seemed like a four corner fort after all. Raising up from the corners, watch towers peered out onto the city and into the distance as well. They rose like rickety giants into the morning. In the center a large, multistory building rose up. It was a nine storied building, with platforms at each story. Widening through the large, fort city was a pristine river. The caravan had been following the river all the way, never drinking, bathing, or dirtying the water. When Usagi had asked why Zoisite had feverishly explained.

"The people of Encarnación believe the river is a god-to upset the waters will bring disastrous events."

"Like what?"

"Droughts. The occasional flooding maybe, but mostly droughts." he explained. "There's a giant temple in the center-" Now, Usagi realized that the multistory building was the temple. "-and it is the main services to that god. There's also lots of little shrines along the way-the caravan leader has to leave offerings for each of them. So whenever one's spotted, he sends out a page and has them leave offerings for safe passage."

Usagi had shrugged it off then but now when she looked at the shrine she couldn't help but feel surprised at the people's devotion to their river god. It made her heart ache to think of it.

It was making her homesick.

She blinked away a sudden wave of tears and sucked in a deep breath to calm herself. Zoisite and Jadeite noticed, shared a silent look, but neither of them commented on it. It was a long, quiet morning until they reached the gates. When they entered into a large courtyard, Usagi, Jadeite, and Zoisite pulled up to a motel. Zoisite quickly elected himself head haggler and ran in to argue the price of two rooms down for the night. He back out grinning widely and swaggering. "Alright-I got two rooms for the night. We'll have to double up though."

Since there wasn't enough room for the three men in one room, Zoisite had elected Mamoru as Usagi's roommate with Jadeite's, chuckling, agreement. Usagi had sat there slightly mortified but they had quickly persuaded her saying it was the only way unless she wanted either Zoisite or Jadeite as a roommate. She had agreed quick enough and had allowed herself to be transferred into the room as they lugged Mamoru into the building.

Usagi sat on her bed, watching as the two of them lugged Mamoru's prone body onto the bed aside from her own. "So, how long do you suppose we'll be in the city?"

"Oh," grunted Jadeite. "A week or so...maybe two if things take longer than planned."

Zoisite gave Mamoru one last heave and panted, cursing under his breath. "When he wakes up...he is _so _going on a diet."

Usagi giggled at him while Jadeite rolled his eyes as he covered Mamoru up. "I _do _hope you're not out of breath-we've still got to unload the wagon." Zoisite began to curse colorfully as he and Jadeite trodded out. Jadeite turned and waved goodbye with a grin that she returned.

She sat there, swinging her legs back and forth as she pointedly looked away from Mamoru's bed. It took several minutes for her to work up her courage before peering at him.

When Jadeite peeked in later at the night to see who they were doing, he grinned when he saw her sleeping rather soundly while leaning against his bed.

---------------

Usagi blinked as she was awoken by a gentle shaking on her shoulders. She yawned and turned to see Jadeite grinning cheekily down at her. "Comfy, Usagi?" he asked, grinning as he chuckled. She stared confusedly at him before glancing about.

She quickly realized why he was laughing-she was half lying on Mamoru's bed, scant inches from him. She blushed three different shades and yelped, trying to jump away. She yelped even louder when she stepped on the trim of her skirt and fell hard backward against the ground. Jadeite had stepped back and was now staring openly at her as she sprawled against the floor.

"Ahh...Usagi, you should be more careful when recoiling in shock."

"I was not recoiling!" she snapped as she dragged herself up. "And what do you want!"

He grinned at her before answering. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to attend a very important meeting-I think you might just enjoy yourself."

She stood there blinking, confused.

"Usagi, don't make me order you to come."

"Yes sir!"

---------------

Usagi wasn't sure if she was enjoying the meeting per say-but she was certainly shocked at how they met at the meeting. It was the ruler of Encarnación herself, a young twelve year old girl, Queen Lethe. She was a slender, sour faced girl with long hair and teal robes. She glared up at them and tapped her foot impatiently. Usagi had found herself oddly chastestied in her presence like she was a waste of time for the young ruler. She was glad it was Zoisite and Jadeite talking.

"My queen Lethe," greeted Jadeite. "I come to tell you news of our status."

Lethe stopped tapping her foot and sat up straighter if possible. "And what say you to report?"

"I report that we shall need your troops-at the time return with them we shall strike Diamond from his throne and give you your vengeance." he proclaimed, gesturing to her. Lethe let a smirk slide upon her face as she nodded.

"I grant your request-my troops shall assist you in ridding this world of that man! May my sister's spirit and the River God give us bless our cause!"

Usagi gave Zoisite a confused look. He leaned to her side and muttered to her. "Do you remember when we mentioned Diamond's last head wife?" Usagi thought hard for a moment and then remembered something Rei said in passing.

_"Big wife?" repeated Usagi._

_"She means one of the main ones-there's usually only three or four-the Skeit already has six!" harumphed Rei. "Why another one? So soon after the last one-" she trailed off._

"Yes!" she answered with a nod. Zoisite continued.

"Lethe's twin sister, Mnemosyne, married Diamond per treaty some months ago-"

"Twin sister!" she gasped silently. "She couldn't have been more then eleven or twelve!"

Zoisite rolled his eyes at the interruption. "Girls as young as eleven can get married in our society, Usagi, we've told you that before. Anyway, she married him a six months ago, but was only married to him for two months before he had her killed."

"Killed!"

"Yes-for adultery. He just didn't care to have such a young wife, who wasn't yet old enough to bare children." Usagi stared at him for a moment in quiet thought before turning to look at the young queen Lethe as she shouted orders to some of her men.

"And queen Lethe helps us to get revenge?"

"Mmmhmm." he murmured. Usagi looked sorrowfully at the young queen before she was lead out with Jadeite and Zoisite.

---------------

Usagi yawned as she leaned against the wagon's wall behind the driver's seat. "Can't wait to get back home, eh, Usagi?"

"Yes." she answered and was pleasantly surprised with herself. She had realized when she had started thinking of the White City as her home but it felt good to think of it as such. She turned to look at Mamoru who slept upon his cot. It had been a surprising day; he had been awake for most of the day and insisted on trying to feed himself. She had right by his side all day, glad to speak to her dear friend agian.

"Eh, Usagi?"

"Hmm?" she murmured as she stuck her head out the wagon. Zoisite grinned back at her.

"Come on, sit up here with me!" he laughed. "C'mon, look at those stars and that moon too!" She smiled slightly and slipped out and onto the board that served for the driver's seat. The next half hour passed peacefully. They talked of their past week in Encarnación and about the troops that were now hidden in many of the caravan wagons. When the hour was nearly done they had dwindled into comfortable silence as they stared ahead. Her eyes drifted to the side were she looked out to see the many dunes rising in the distance.

She was smile slightly as her eyes followed the rises and falls of each dune when her eyes caught something upon on one of the dunes. Her eyes widened and she sat up. Zoisite blinked and stared at her a moment. "Eh? Usagi? Are you-USAGI!"

He stared in shock. Usagi flung herself off the wagon and ran like a madwoman out into the distance. He cursed and drew the horses to the side as the other wagons passed by. Jadeite galloped up to the wagon concerned. "Zoisite! What's wrong!"

"Usagi's taken off!" he cursed as he grabbed Usagi's stallion and prepared himself to ride after her before he heard a quiet voice.

"Zoisite." grunted Mamoru, as he swung down from the wagon. He stumbled over to Jadeite's horse and pulled himself up. The two other men stared at him in surprise. "Hurry, she's stopped at that dune." The two of them turned to see Usagi staring up into the night's sky apparently. They spurred the horses to gallop hard after her. When they finally reached her, atop the dune, they pulled back in surprise when the saw what was there.

Usagi stood silent as a young, fair haired man kissed her hand. Behind them, a white stallion pranced from hoof to hoof. The young man, who barely looked like he was pushing seven, then murmured a surprising thing.

"My lady Serenity..."

Mamoru slowly slid off the horse and stepped forward uncertainly. "...Usako?"

Usagi whirled about and gasped as she saw Mamoru tip forward. She caught him before he fell and slid down, letting his head rest in her lap. Zoisite and Jadeite shared an uncertain look before Zoisite spoke.

"Usagi? What's going on? Why is he calling you Serenity?"

Usagi took a moment before turning to them. "This...may take awhile."

Zoisite bit his lip and stared at the caravan-it had not yet entirely passed them but if they waited very long they would be left behind. Jadeite rested his hand on Zoisite's shoulder. "We'll catch up." he said to them with a nod.

Usagi sighed and nodded. "Alright."

---------------

Serenity, at age fourteen, was grinning as she hid behind a white rose bush as her guardians ran about searching for her. Selene looked particularly harried as she searched for her young princess. The Maenads, Selene and Lilith, searched, checking every nook and cranny. Serenity giggled quietly as she slipped away. She did feel a bit bad for giving her guardians the slip but then she had a chance to have her own fun exploring by herself.

Serenity wasn't a mischievous child trying to be a bother-she was just trying to find some fun.

She grinned and raced up the stairs. She climbed and climbed until she reached the Holy Tower. She smiled as she peeked about to make sure no one saw her as she tip toed about.

Someone did.

"Serenity!" protested a young Helios as he tugged on her sleeve. "You shouldn't be here!"

"What?" she giggled to him. "Don't like seeing your friend every day?"

His frowned deepened guiltily. "Serenity, you're going to get in trouble!" he murmured tugging at her had. At five years old, he didn't look like the solemn boy like the man who was his father; Helios did have the look there that usually emitted calm, serenity-unlike now where a frown marred his face. But she gave his white hair an affectionate rustle before walking. Behind her, he didn't pout but looked on disapprovingly before hurrying after her.

Serenity slipped up to the white door and tugged it open so it swung forward. Her slippered feet whispering against the white marble floor that covered all of the Holy Tower. Behind her, Helios frowned but followed his friend as she peered into the sanctuary. Both of them peered curiously in until they saw what they had been looking for: shining silver on a plush purple pillow glistened the Ginzuishou.

"_Wow!"_ they gasped. Serenity and Helios both watched until he saw her presently edging her way into the room.

"_Serenity!" _he whined, tugging hard at her dress. She brushed his hands away as she moved to enter the room. "Serenity! _Serenity-!"_

_"_SERENITY!"

Both of them jumped as if they had been shot before whirling around. Serenity gulped loudly as her mother gave her a severe glance. Below her, Helios' knees were nearly knocking together as he saw his father just behind the queen glowering at him.

"Serenity! Away from there!" her mother commanded. Serenity quietly shuffled over looking like the kicked puppy who had been yelled at. Helios kicked at the marble for a moment then marched quietly up to his father, head bowed. "Serenity! How many times must you be told? The Ginzuishou is not to be trifled with as such!"

"I wasn't trifling with it...ish." she finished lamely, kicking at the floor.

_"My name was Serenity the Second. I was the daughter of the queen of Silver Kingdom, Serenity the First. I frivolously spent my days unaware of the world outside my castle's walls and hardly gave a thought to the places outside of my country none the less._

_"That was until my marriage Proposal came."_

"Serenity, come." soothed her mother, already pivoting on her heel. "There is some matters at had that I must discuss with you."

"With me?" gasped Serenity. "Mother, you have matters to discuss with _me_?" Serenity was very young and carefree-it had bothered from time to time that her mother didn't really involve her in the important businesses of the kingdom but then again stuff like that usually gave her headaches. To be asked to discuss such topics with her mother was unusual-if not a bit exciting.

"Yes, Serenity, come." answered her mother. Serenity blinked and hurried after her mother as they left the Holy Tower.

_"The marriage proposal?" repeated Zoisite._

_"Yes, my hand was being asked for by a royal foreigner."_

Serenity slowed as she watched her mother ascend the steps to sit on her throne, a marvelous white marble and silver affair accented in pearls the size of her fist. Her mother eased herself into the throne and looked down at her daughter. Her mother gestured her forward and put into her hand a star locket. "A gift, my dearest, from the one asking for you."

Serenity stared down in wonder at the locket. It was a golden affair, with a small "door" upon it. She slid her nail in between and popped it open; a wonderful melody began to pour out of it. She turned back to her mother.

"Mother, who is this person asking for me in marriage?" she asked, heart in her throat-a marriage proposal! Oh, why now? She didn't want to marry some foreigner-her youthful ideas of love still held sway but she felt them gradually giving way as arranged marriages loomed closer in the ever hastening future. It seemed on of these marriages was arriving now.

_"It was a simple question but my mother avoided it for nearly the entire discussion. What she did tell was that was a marriage of state to help seal a treaty between us a country warring on itself-the bizarre part was that we where on the rebels' side. Our country was a pacifist nation-we believed in that all people were brothers and sisters and should be treated as such. Amor vincit omnia - Love conquers all, as they say._

_"She told me that I would marry this man and our country would support his efforts in the war. His name, she finally told me, was Endymion."_

_"What!" bursted Zoisite._

_"You mean, our Endymion and yourself were going to be married?" asked Jadeite._

_"Yes. We were to marry in a little more than a year..._

_"Diamond would strike my beloved country far before then."_

Serenity laughed as she rode hard on her white horse-the white stallions of her people were glorious animals, patron animals of their gods. Behind her, her guardians called her to wait as they rode on. She waved and laughed before they caught up with her. "Milady! Please, stop that at once!" panted Selene. Lilith, her sister, gasped deeply but still as they crested the hill.

"What's wrong, Lilith?" murmured Serenity. She turned and looked out over the hill. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

The smoke rose thick and black, spiraling from behind the capital's walls. She could barely make out the jumping flames, crackling into the sky. For a minute she sat in shock, looking at her once glorious city. Then a single thought ran through her mind. "Mother!" she gasped and spurred the horse into a fast, hard gallop as her maids shouted after her as she left them in the dust.

It was a hard ride, one that never seemed to end. As she neared the gates she saw that they dangled from their hinges. She rode on sparing glances at the houses lining the streets-they were all a blaze and it seemed not a single soul had survived. She went around the many squares of the city, terrified at what she would find. She nearly broke down in tears when she saw the Palace's gates shattered and dangling. She jumped off her horse and ran as fast as she could through her burned out home.

It was nearly impossible to reach the throne room-collapsed pillars and raging fires stopped her. Her hand slid into her shirt and pulled out her locket as tears threatened to fall. Slipping her nail under the hinge once more, the melody swam out, soothing her. She snapped it shut and began again the search to get to the throne room. She finally found the servant's passage and looked out into it. No one was in the large, smoke filled room. She backed out again and nearly started crying again before a single thought hit her.

The Holy Tower.

_"The Holy Tower was the safest place in my entire land-blessed by the gods themselves, no invader could ever breach it's inner sanctum."_

Her legs pumped hard as she ran up the stairs. She panted and hacked but at last she saw the opening. She flew out into the hall, sliding in her slippers against the marble.

Even the Holy Tower had received heavy damage-pillars lay about like giants had haphazardly tossed them there. Smoke poured out into the windows and the once white marble was smeared in soot and ashes. Tears threatened her once more-if even the _Holy Tower _had been breached...

She made her way to the Holy inner sanctum, tugging on the white doors. The doors swung inward.

Even her the pillars had been shaken, but no fire nor smoke had penetrated the room. She walked on, looking about and calling for her mother. She realized distantly that the pedestal that usually housed the Ginzuishou was smashed and the crystal gone.

_"I wandered about searching for my mother. When I did find her, I knew it was far too late..."_

Serenity peered around the room and saw for a single moment, a small patch of white cloth. She blinked and rushed to the spot. "Mother-!" She gasped as she saw her poor mother's prone form on the floor. By her side the Ginzuishou was dull. As she bent to her side she knew what had happened-her mother had come to try and beg the god's for safety, rely on the Ginzuishou to save her country but had failed. A meaningless sacrifice.

_For a moment, a memory triggered in Jadeite's mind. **"The stars...were hidden by smoke...and a crystal fell and shattered and then...a cross..."**_

_**"A cross?" echoed Rei, prompting her daughter to continue.**_

_**"It was...not burning...but it was falling..."**_

_**"...And about the cross...a lost cause about a sacrifice, or a meaningless sacrifice."**_

****Serenity wept hard against her mother's stomach, praying to the gods to undone what had been done. As she wept she heard a small noise. Her head whipped up to see a small person hiding behind a pillar. "Who's there!"

"...Serenity?" came a small voice and Helios appeared from the shadows. Serenity covered her mouth as the small boy wept and ran to her side. "Serenity! Father is-"

"Oh gods, Helios!" she wept. "_I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!"_

They held each other for many moments before Serenity turned to the Ginzuishou at her side. She let Helios go and he watched as she picked up the crystal. "Serenity...?" She stared at it a moment before taking out her locket. Her gaze traveled from both of them before she slammed the locket on the floor. Helios wondered for a dizzying a moment if his princess had gone mad with grief as she dug the small mechanisms out of the inside of the locket. Finally, she slipped the crystal into the empty locket and put it back in her shirt.

She stood and took his hand. "Come along, Helios, we can't stay here any longer."

"Serenity?" he started, curious as to where they could go in the first place.

"I won't let this happen again, Helios. Not to us nor anyone else! I understand why mother wanted me to marry Endymion-to stop these wars and attacks." she stated as she walked out with him from the inner sanctum.

"What shall you do now, Serenity?" he asked.

"I shall go to the Imperial White City of the Zojotentian Riders and meet the one mother wanted me to marry." she answered. "I'll bring justice to this world, Helios, to make safe even if it kills me! I swear it!"

---------------

"And so I left, searching for Endymion and the White City. I traveled to many places, and ended up in Miran. When I saw you, Zoisite, buying those rugs I recognized you as a Rider and slipped in between the carpets when your back was turned. When Kunzite found me, that's why I asked if you were heading to the White City-I needed to find Endymion." she finished. Her fingers were entangled in Mamoru's hair at this point and she felt lighter having told all her secrets and exposed her own lies.

"Kunzite mentioned that Minako had told him that you were from the Silver Kingdom-she knew you lied about not being from the capital but none of us ever expected..." trailed Jadeite, eyes narrowed in thought. Beside him, Zoisite looked flabbergasted.

"All this time our Usagi was the Princess Serenity?" he said, shaking his head and then grinned. "Well, this explains it!"

Usagi frowned. "What does?"

"Why you're too clumsy to be a maid and too good a rider to be one either!" he laughed. Her jaw dropped and she glared.

"Why you-!"

"Good to see you're back to your feisty self, Usako." murmured Mamoru, as he slowly tried to sit up. She fussed a bit but helped him ease up into a sitting position. He gave her a slight grin. "So many secrets, Usako! Maybe even more than myself!" he laughed as her expression turned confused.

"What secrets?" she asked.

Zoisite grinned and chuckled. "Usagi, may I introduce his majesty, Endymion?"

Serenity's eyes widened. "You!" she gasped. "But everything you told me-"

"Were not lies." he said. "Just selected parts of the truth-the only lie was that I was a simple stablemen."

"But then who in the world is at the palace parading as you!" she yelped.

"Oh!" he laughed. "That was one of my best plans ever."

"Usagi," started Jadeite. "You see Mamoru's mother was actually a little wife until she gave birth to a son-then his father promoted her to Head Wife status. But shortly after she gave birth to him, she had an affair with a man of the Kou house and later had a daughter named Seiya. Seiya and Mamoru were nearly identical so, when Seiya joined the resistance against Diamond, she and Mamoru switched places so Mamoru could be near the action were he could plan best while she paraded around _pretending _to be Endymion in disguise as he was in exile!"

"So the man-sorry, _woman_-in the palace is Seiya _pretending _to be Endymion." she summed up. "Well...I suppose that was a good plan!" They laughed.

Slowly, Mamoru struggled to his feet, Usagi popping up right after him to help him steady. Helios behind them, half forgotten, spoke again. "Serenity, what will you do now? You've found your fiance, so what shall you do?"

It was Mamoru who answered. "We shall return to the White City and fight."

"Mamo-chan!" started Usagi, worried about him. He shook his head and continued.

"You swore to bring justice to Diamond-and that is exactly what must be done! He's abused his power long enough and it's time for us to strike! We have our troops now, and the time is now." he said firmly. His face softened and he took her hands in his. "I don't have a lot to offer you know in marriage and I probably won't for a long time, but hear this-I shall bring you your revenge." He gave her hands a soft squeeze before loosening his hold on one while his hand firmly griped the other. Jadeite and Zoisite exchanged glances. _Looks like a marriage is coming!_

Helios nodded. "Serenity." She turned to him. He bowed low and spoke again. "I shall return home once more, our people need my help. I shall pray for your safety, milady." spoke the little priest. She nodded and waved goodbye as he swung up onto his horse and rode hard into the night.

For a moment there was silence as they watched the small priest riding away. "So..." started Zoisite. "Let's get this show on the road-the rebellion waits for no three men and a woman."

The others shook their heads at him and started on their way back to the wagon.

---------------

Mamoru sat on his cot with Usagi at his side. It was a bit awkward at first but then he had reached over and taken her hand and she had leaned against his shoulder, eyes half hooded sleepily. "Usako-or should I call you Serenity?"

"No no," she murmured. "Usako. I'm to used to it now-...can I still call you Mamo-chan?" she asked shyly. He grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course. Usako, do you..." he trailed off. He shook his head and tried again. "Usako, I really don't have anything to offer you but-"

"Well," she interrupted. "Neither have I. My country's still rebuilding itself and my treasury's in ruins. I have nothing at all for you and you have nothing for me so I'd say were even."

He grinned at her slightly and bent forward a little to see her pink face. "So do you accept me still, even now?"

She closed her eyes, looking content with the world. "Mmmhmm." He smiled down at her as she began to slip into slumber.

"Alright, Usako. But I'm going to hold you to."

"...Wouldn't have it..." she started and yawned. "...any other...way."

Mamoru grinned down at his bride to be.

**Wah, that's a lot to write-this thing takes up nearly twelve pages! Well, happy-alright, so I'm one day late-Thanksgiving!**

**Alright, the omake's coming up! I plan on doing a FAQ so end in your questions-remember there is no bad question so send them in!**

**searchingformydarien-Hush! They deserve the love-bask in the glow of their love!**

**Friends1004-The secrets are out-for both Mamoru AND Usagi! I'll send either send it to you in a message or I'll just posting it with an omake I've been planning.**

**AmberJupiter-Yep, all that's left is the last chapter and epilogue-and an omake! So, technically, it's THREE chapters! And I go those stories to make soon.**

**sailor lunakitty-Thanks! Send in some questions for that omake, please!**

**KeraJeir-Long chapters really quick, eh? Well, I hope to hope to have Chapter 19 by Christmas! Jingle, jingle!**

**Megan Consoer-Sorry, honey, but after the omake this baby is SO over. Might make a prequel though.(and possibly a sequel but doubtable.)**

**whitey9h-Hee, they deserve some cuddle time! Yep, I've actually started all three stories and I plan to post snippets with the omake and have people vote which should go first.**

**hatami-Your question's been answered but if you're still confused on anything send in questions for the omake!**

**Eo-Thanks!**

**X00001-What a pen name! Thanks!**


	19. Open Cage: The Broken Lock

**Desert Kings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. This is it people, the (technical) final chapter! What a long haul this has been...**

---------------

Makoto had been pruning listlessly in the early morning light since nearly daybreak. For the last three weeks she had thought about her friends out riding with the caravan. She hoped Usagi was alright, (the boys too!), and that Mamoru was recovering. She worried that she hadn't packed enough powder broth for them. But mostly she was worrying about Usagi, who usually so energetic, looked so depressed and seemed as limp as a wilted.

"Usagi, please, be safe-!"

Makoto blinked in surprise as she heard a shout-she knew that shout...

"The caravan signal from the guards!" she yelped and ran out the door, racing out into the street and taking off for Rei's. When she arrived, Rei and Hotaru were already slipping out of the house and standing with the growing crowd that was forming around the streets. She nodded, winded, to Rei and stood next to her as she watched the caravans roll through.

"Where's papa?" begged Hotaru, tugging at her mother's loose skirt. Rei had begun to show signs of her pregnancy and had taken to wearing loose fitting clothing. "Which one, mama?"

"I don't know-look for Usagi's white horse. It'll stick like a sore-"

"I see them!" shouted Makoto, waving to them.

"-thumb." finished Rei, trying to see over the crowd.

Usagi grinned and waved back as she saw her friend. Mamoru grinned as he looked back over his shoulder at her. He was riding her horse and Usagi rode behind him, arms loosely looping his waist. Jadeite had grinned and was already more then half to his wife and daughter as Usagi waved at them. "Well, I guess someone was homesick, eh, Usako?" grinned Mamoru. Behind Usagi laughed as Jadeite swept his wife up into his arms. Zoisite grinned and shook his head as he stopped the wagon in front of the house.

Mamoru lifted Usagi off the horse as everyone hurried over, including Jadeite one arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders and the other carry his daughter. "It's good to home, right, my friends?" Jadeite asked with a grin.

Usagi didn't get a chance to answer him as Makoto pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled as her tall friend fussed over her before turning and giving the same treatment to Zoisite and Mamoru. Hotaru cheered loudly and reached for her. "Auntie Usagi!" she shouted. Usagi grinned as swept her up into a hug. "Hello, auntie, I missed you!"

"Hello, Hotaru." whispered Usagi, feeling a bit choked up to be home again with her friends.

The next ten minutes was spent with them milling about when Nephlite suddenly appeared out Rei's home with a grin on his face as he hugged his fiancé before turning to them. "The guests are waiting for you." he said simply.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Usagi as Makoto beamed at her fiancé.

"I escorted some important friends here. I was going to see you later, Makoto, but it's seems I get to see you a little earlier." he explained, taking Makoto's hand. The other's either shook their heads, the men, or sighed, Usagi and Hotaru, and grinned, Rei, at the couple's antics. "Come along-like I said they're waiting."

We everyone finally went inside, Usagi gasped when she found Minako, Ami, and Kunzite sitting at the table. Usagi hugged each of them, and immediately began to pester them to find out why they were at Rei's home. "Come on, tell, tell!"

Hotaru climbed up into Minako's lap. Minako grinned thoughtfully and soothed the girl's hair earning her an amused Kunzite raising a brow at her. Usagi helped Mamoru to his seat as everyone searched for a place to sit. "Actually, that's not very important at all-we were waiting for Mamoru."

Mamoru eased himself into a chair with Usagi's help before looking up at Kunzite. "Actually, there's quite a lot for us to tell. First off, Lethe's sent two hundred men to help us." Kunzite sighed in relief while Minako whistled appreciatively and Ami let her breath in a big _whoosh_. "And then...well, I'm engaged."

This several different reactions-Hotaru's eyes widened. Ami gasped and split her tea on her hand. Makoto blinked and smiled happily for him-it was nice to hear their leader would be married so. Zoisite and Jadeite simply grinned-before Jadeite nodded to Zoisite, who shrugged and handed him a gold coin. Rei glared at her husband questionably. "We made a bet-I bet he would be engage before we got back." Rei shook her head and turned back to the topic at hand. Nephlite stared at his prince in surprise before shrugging it off. Minako smiled brightly and congratulated him. It was Kunzite who asked the most important question.

"To whom, Mamoru?"

"To Princess Serenity."

This caused quite another stir, Hotaru, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Ami's were all similar to the beginning-sans the betting. Rei's jaw dropped in shock and Makoto stared in shock like the rest of them. Usagi turned to Mamoru and frowned expressively at him.

"You like to such a stir don't you, Mamo-chan. And I thought you said you weren't going to call me that!"

"A little drama never hurt anyone, Usako."

"Wait! What!" gasped Rei.

"Princess Serenity?" echoed Kunzite. Usagi blinked and turned to Minako, who was simply smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Minako, but I-"

"I understand." soothed Minako, patting her hand. "And it's not like I didn't know you were lying-but I certainly wouldn't have identified you as Princess Serenity. I suppose I shall have to hear the full story later, eh?"

"Yes." agreed Mamoru. "Right now we still have business to do. Kunzite."

"Yes, sir?"

"We to get ready to attack the palace. I intend not to hurt any of the servants at this time but we shall go directly for my brother." explained Mamoru. Kunzite nodded.

"We can get everyone ready by tomorrow night at the latest-shall we attack at twilight tomorrow?" he asked. Mamoru shook his head.

"No. We attack tonight."

---------------

Usagi sat by the fireplace staring at the flames in muted shock. She had expect the attack on the palace to take place soon but never did she think that it would happen on the very night they returned. When Mamoru had proclaimed the attack to take place that night, it had made quite an uproar. The discussion had finally ended with the agreement to attack that night. All of them had agreed-except for her, but she had quietly agreed, knowing it wasn't her place to refuse them. She had sat there quietly after that, most of the discussion slipping in and out of her ears.

"Are you alright, Serenity?"

Usagi jumped and turned as Minako sat across from her on another chair. "You ...don't have to call me that. In fact, I would prefer it."

"Alright, as you wish, Usagi." grinned Minako. "Quite the shock isn't it?"

Usagi nodding, understanding exactly what she was talking about. "I thought...they at least wait until tomorrow. Mamoru hasn't even quite recovered yet and there's still so many things that have to done."

"Kunzite's gone to warn the loyal nobles, Zoisite and Ami have gone to pull out all of the spies, and Nephlite's gone to warn all of small wives and servants. Makoto's gone to her home to make us all something warm to eat. Endymion's getting ready at the House of Kou until everything's ready, and Jadeite's going to send word to someone called Artemis and Luna to tell the peasants to be careful tonight." listed Minako. "Rei's taking care of Hotaru."

"-And we're sitting here, doing nothing." sighed Usagi.

"Actually, we're worrying." corrected Minako, grinning at her. Usagi blinked and a smile tugged at her lips. "Well, good to see you're not all gloomy. I've missed you, did I tell you?"

Usagi blinked and sat back. "Missed me? Really?"

"Oh, yes, not a whole lot of people to talk to really. I missed all of those nice little conversations we would have with our tea." she said with a fond smile. "Well enough of that. So, Usagi, you've decided to become Mamoru's wive, eh?"

"Yes." she said lightly, fidgeting with her hands. Then her smile slid from her face. "But I still wish...I could help them..." she whispered. Minako smiled knowingly and reached out and pat her hand. Usagi smiled before turning as she heard a knock at the door as a voice called out.

"Hey, this stuff isn't light, you know!" called Makoto. Usagi hopped to her feet and rushed to help her friend at the door. "Ah, there you are!" gasped Makoto as she rushed to drop the heavy load on the table. She turned back to her. "Don't suppose you help me get some dinner started, eh, Usagi?"

"Sure!" pipped Usagi, "What do you need me to do?"

Nearly twenty minutes later, the women sat at the table eating their hurried supper. "This is a lovely sandwich, Makoto! And such a fine stew-I wish you were my cook!" gushed Minako, as she ate.

"Get in line." chuckled Usagi. "Oh, Makoto, it all tastes so good!"

Makoto grinned as the blonde finished. "It's good to hear you like it all. Usagi, do you want some more?"

"Oh, no." yawned the blonde. "Right now all I want is a bed."

"Take mine." offered Rei. "Yu Huang knows I won't be able to sleep tonight." she muttered. Usagi nodded and went up the stairs to the bedroom. "Poor thing looks so worried, doesn't she?" she said several moments later. She got up and helped Hotaru up to the shepherd's bed above the hearth as she saw her begin to yawn into her stew.

Makoto nodded in agreement as Minako sighed. "Poor thing, I don't blame her." agreed Minako.

"Rei, let's get your cards-maybe they'll finally tell you something!" urged Makoto. Rei turned and raised a brow as her gaze flew up into the direction of her room where Usagi was sleeping. "She's asleep by now, Rei, I doubt you'll wake her up. You know her." Rei nodded and chuckled as she made her way up the stairs. When she neared her door, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Sorry, Usagi, but I need to get-"

Makoto and Minako turned in surprise as Rei flew down the stairs and stared at them.

"She's gone! Usagi's gone!"

---------------

Usagi peeked around the corner before slipping down the corridor. It was unusually quiet that night in the palace as she crept about-there was a muggy stillness in the air. At that time of night, most of the nobles had finished their celebrations and were gone to bed for the night. No servants or guards were to been seen-obviously word had passed quickly. Most of the servants and guards in the palace were loyal to Mamoru and his cause, so they had disappeared for the night to be out of the way.

Usagi made her way down the halls, tip toeing silently. She wondered if Rei and the others had spotted her as gone. She tried not to think of them too much as she slipped through the night-it made her feel guilty and that distracted her.

She had a job to do.

She had decided over dinner that she was going to find Mamoru. But first she needed to do something else. She needed to find Galaxia. She had thought about it over dinner and realized no one would possibly warn her-Kunzite wouldn't think of it as she hadn't had the chance to tell him of her. She had worried that the beautiful proud woman might be caught in all the action that was to take place tonight. So she had slipped out of Rei's window and hurried to the palace.

She looked down the corridor and saw her target-the private jalis of the Head Wives. It was a special suite, specifically for the Head Wives. Diamond rarely went there but Usagi knew that Galaxia liked to sit up long nights there and read privately. She slipped down the hall and peeked through the jalis-as she thought, there was Galaxia, sitting by herself, reclining on a couch.

"My lady!" whispered Usagi trying to keep quiet. Galaxia blinked and stared about looking for the voice. "My lady!" she repeated louder. Galaxia turned and jumped up when she saw who it was.

"My little maid!" she said as she opened the doors. "I must admit, I'm surprised to see you here-"

"My lady, you're in danger!" she gasped. Galaxia stilled and stared warily at her. "A rebellion to oust your husband is planned for tonight! You must leave now, my lady!"

Galaxia stared at her for a moment. "How am I to know you speak true fully, maid?"

"I'm not a maid, I'm a spy and you have to hurry-"

"I kill spies you know."

Usagi didn't have time to gasp as she felt a blade at her neck. Galaxia's eyes widened as the Skeit, Diamond held the knife at her maid's neck. She turned several colors-pale, then red with rage as she glared at her husband.

---------------

Kunzite nodded to Mamoru. Mamoru nodded in return and raised his hand to signal everyone. Several men nodded and left to take their squads of troops with them-Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephlite, and Zoisite amoung them. Jadeite and two more men slipped out to gather the troops. Kunzite turned before leaving as Nephlite and Zoisite already left. "Sir, we'll await your signal."

Mamoru nodded and started out after them. When they were all together, he gathered his leader-underlings with him. "Kunzite, Danubrite, Xeolite, get ready to go through the northern entrances. Jadeite, the east entrances. Nephlite the western. Zoisite the southern." Each of them nodded before turning and heading out with their men. Mamoru went with Kunzite as they separated from Danubrite and Xeolite's separate groups. They quickly made their way to Diamond's chambers, finding the way cleared. Distantly, they heard the sounds of a scuffle far off. Mamoru hoped none of his men would end up dead by the morning.

"Sir." said Kunzite as he stood in front of Diamond's doors. Mamoru nodded and Kunzite and several men entered the room, beginning to search the rooms. After several long moments, Kunzite and the men returned shaking their heads. Mamoru turned as young warrior ran up to them, several of his men reaching for their swords.

"Sir!" huffed the messenger. "News from Nephlite's company-no sign of the Skeit in the throne rooms. Neither of Danburite's men nor Xeolite's have seen him either."

A moment later another messenger arrived. "Sir, Zoisite's group has spotted him!" he gasped. "They spotted him as he entered the Head Wive's common chambers! They have it surrounded and await your orders!"

Mamoru nodded. "Send word to Xeolite and Danburite. Tell them to head to the Throne Room. We'll join Zoisite's men there." he said as he began to make his way to the chambers.

---------------

"Ami?"

Ami blinked and turned to look back. They were all in the large servant's eating quarters, waiting for the news of what was happening that night in the castle. Most had looked about fearfully while others had adopted had stoic looks. One of the younger servers, an eleven year old boy named Shingo, tugged at her shirt as a young maid named Momoko stood behind him.

"Yes, Shingo?"

"When will we know it's happened?" he asked quietly. Ami turned and looked up at the ceiling high above her.

"A messenger will come to tell us." she said before turning back to him. "You'll help keep everyone calm til then, right, Shingo? Momoko?"

"Yes, Ami!" they answered. They turned and went back to the crowds. She turned her gaze back to the ceiling as she silently prayed, waiting for the messenger to come and tell them what was happening.

---------------

"Well, it's been awhile, _maid_." sneered Diamond. "Spy, whatever you are."

Galaxia glared at her husband as Usagi gasped and tried not to slice herself with Diamond's knife at her throat. She felt the blade prick her skin, and felt the warm drip of her blood and she stilled completely. She heard Diamond chuckle and fought not to be sick.

"Diamond-" began Galaxia.

"Shut your mouth!" he snapped. "Now, spy, tell me-when was this rebellion to take place and who is your leader? Tell me and I may just spare your life." he spoke. Usagi sneered and hissed.

"Burn in hell!" she snapped.

"Now, that's not nice." sneered Diamond. Usagi felt the blade bite a little deeper into her skin. "Tell me, wench, or die a painful death!"

"Gladly!" she spat.

"Diamond!" screeched Galaxia.

"SHUT UP!" he howled, forgetting Usagi entirely, and slugging his wife with a fist that held the blade, leaving a deep gash in her cheek. Usagi gasped as Galaxia fell backward and onto the floor. Galaxia glared with all her hatred at her husband, her palm flat against her cheek to slow the blood. "Shut it, you waste of space! Why do the gods curse me with such a useless wife!"

"Damn you!" she muttered. "Damn you and your foul ways!"

"Shut it!" he screamed.

Usagi raised her foot and slammed it down onto Diamond's toes. "You leave her alone!" He yelped and let her go to cradle his foot. She dove out of his way and snatched the blade as it fell to the floor. She raised it in front of her, to protect herself. "Stay back!" she yelled, holding it like a life line. He glared at her.

"Think you're going to be able to stop me with that, wench? Well, do you?" he snarled. Quickly he wrenched out and shoved her to the floor, pinning her there and knife skidding away. "Die, whore!" he shouted, wrapping his hands around her throat. She closed her eyes. _I wish Mamo-chan was here..._ she thought, and felt the locket around the Ginzuishou grow warm under her shirt and she heard some scuffles outside the doors.

She blacked out for a moment and then felt someone tugging her to her feet. She was roughly hauled up and she opened her eyes to see Mamoru, Zoisite and several other men standing there. She never felt such relief wash over as she did then, staring at Mamoru's face. He looked sternly at Diamond, who held her up in front of him like a shield.

"Diamond."

"Endymion." spat Diamond. "May I be hasty in thinking that I sense a coup d'etat here, little brother?" he snarled.

"Give up, Diamond." commanded Mamoru, reaching for his sword. "You are surrounded and have no chance. Give up now and abdicate your throne and you shall live."

"Lies!" he snarled. "You and I know that you'll never let me live!"

"True." agreed Mamoru. "But at least the death I will give you will be fast and painless."

"Bah! Dead is dead and I prefer to live thank you!" he hissed and stepped back. "Let me pass, brother, or I'll kill your spy! Don't forget," he snarled. "we're five stories up, and I could toss her to her death!"

"Diamond-!" snapped Mamoru stepping closer. Diamond snapped.

"Not another step closer, or she'll die, I swear." he screamed, and Mamoru paused. Diamond gave him a fanatically grin, edging his way to the window. "Don't want me to kill your spy, brother? She special to you? Another step closer and the only special about her will be a large stain on the ground!" He snarled, getting closer still to the window. "Say goodbye to your spy, broth-!"

_Slck!_ A thick, meaty sound permeated the air and Usagi felt Diamond lose his grip.

For a moment, Usagi stood in shock before stumbling forward into Mamoru's arms. She looked back to see Galaxia with the knife in her hands, burying it deep in her husband's back, into his heart. Diamond slumped to the ground lifelessly, blade buried between his shoulder blades. Usagi turned her gaze back to the woman before her. Galaxia stood with a resigned but determined expression on her face. She quietly stared at her husband's cooling corpse before turning her gaze to Mamoru. He nodded to her which she returned. She walked away, to her rooms, but not before firmly closing and locking the window.

"One day, Usako," muttered Mamoru as he helped her up. "You're going to have to explain to me what happened tonight."

---------------

Usagi leaned against the jalis, watching as Mamoru stood in front of the throne. Barely three hours after Diamond's death, a priest had been hurried into performing the holy rights to an impromptu coronation. At Mamoru's side stood his brother, Sapphire, as he signed an paper officiating his abdication to his brother. She watched quietly as the priest placed a golden circlet on his head.

"So, you're my brother's fiancé."

Usagi blinked and stared back. She was surprised to find what had to Seiya, her fiance's double, staring at her, wearing leggings and a tunic. She bowed polite to her and Seiya nodded. "Yes, my lady."

"So, I see my brother's spoken of me."

"Yes, my lady." she answered.

Seiya grinned slightly at her. "No need to be so formal, we'll be sisters soon."

Usagi nodded, a smile tugging on her face. Seiya turned back to the events in front of her.

"Watch closely, my sister, for before us is the beginning of something that will be remembered for all of history."

Usagi nodded, her gaze already on Mamoru's back. "Undoubtably." she agreed. "And so begins the new age."


	20. To Fly Free

Makoto grinned as she chopped vegetables. At her side, Nephlite was rolling the meat into paddies, rubbing in spices for flavor. Makoto smiled at her husband, who was quickly learning how to become a good chef under her wing.

Makoto smiled and leaned against her husband who gave her an amused look. This simple life was suiting him well, she could tell. Away from the stress of the palace, he was free to advise people on astronomical dates of good fortune and give out horoscopes. For herself, Makoto was just glad to by his side. "Content there, Makoto?"

"You have no idea."

_Makoto and Nephlite-After getting married scarce two weeks after Endymion rose to the throne, these two have living in martial bliss. They live together as a happy family._

---------------

Rei sighed as she pulled her daughter back into her arms. Jadeite grinned as Yurei gave her mother trouble before walking over and taking the child into his arms. The toddler cried to be put back with it's toys on the floor. Hotaru shook her head at her younger sister and went back to the large scroll in her lap. "Having trouble, dear?" chuckled Jadeite as he jogged his daughter a bit to silence her.

Rei threw her hands up the air in exasperation. "You people! Hotaru and I are the only sane people in this family anymore, I think!"

Hotaru giggled from behind the scroll and Jadeite grinned at his wife. "Well, I love you too, darling."

Rei shook her head but smiled all the same before reaching for her youngest child again.

_Rei and Jadeite-They had a beautiful baby girl named Yurei nearly eight months after Endymion's accession. They're living happily even if they're a little cramped-Rei has officially forsaken her past to live with her family. Hotaru is overjoyed to have a new sister._

---------------

Ami smiled as she finished tying up the bandage on her young patient, a young girl who had fallen and scrapped her knee hard. She had simply cleaned the wound and wrapped bandages around it. Her patient sniffled as her mother thanked her happily as she pulled her daughter out the door.

"Helping them for free again, eh?"

Ami turned as she heard Zoisite chuckle. He was grinning and leaning in his chair so that only two feet remained on the ground. She walked over and leaned against the table where his feet were propped.

"Our kings new legislation supporting free clinics has brought a lot of people in lately." answered Ami. Zoisite grinned.

"Ah, so you and your mother are some of the experimental new free clinics, huh?"

"Ah huh." she nodded. "So, how can I help you, Zoisite?"

Zoisite stopped rocking back and forth as a mischievous glint shone in his eyes. "If I had a hurt would you kiss it and make it better?"

"Depends." she murmured, walking over to his chair. He grinned and tapped his lips.

"Here."

"There?" she asked, raising her brows.

"Here." he repeated. She nodded and bent forward.

"Ah huh." she said. She calmly bent forward-and hooked her foot behind one of the legs, tugging it forward. She shook her head as he yelped and hit the floor. He rubbed his head and huffed. "Well, it serves you right for being a nuisance again."

He looked at her thoughtfully before standing up and leaning close to her, thoughtful expression turning into one of careful decision. Ami eeped as he leaned forward-and stole a kiss. She yelped and tried to slap him. He ducked, grinning. "Fine way to treat you fiancé, Ami!"

"Oh, you-!"

_Ami and Zoisite-Engaged for nearly half a year, they'll be married soon. Ami is now working with her mother in a free clinic to help out with the workload-not that she's complaining. Zoisite's still working as a spy to try and ferret out anyone who might cause Endymion any trouble._

---------------

Mina rested against her husband's side as he slept. Barely four hours ago they were married-again. They had decided three months earlier that they should be married in the ceremonies of both of their societies.

Despite her and her husband's relatively young age, they had been made ambassadors to the Zojotentian Riders and her own country. Minako couldn't have been happier-it gave them the full excuse to bounce around between her home and this one. Beside her, Kunzite turned and buried his face in her hair.

"Awake again?" he murmured, looping an arm around her bare shoulders. She smiled slightly.

"Mmmhmm." she murmured. "Too excited yet to sleep." She felt him smile into her hair.

"Do try to-they'll just be throwing more parties tomorrow." Minako huffed.

"Shiva have it, I'll have to wear my veils again." she grumbled. He chuckled.

"We'll make excuse-say were too tired or one of us doesn't feel well."

She smiled. "Alright, but I'm going to hold you to it."

_Minako and Kunzite-After Endymion's succession to the throne, Minako and Kunzite returned to Minako's country and were married. Endymion has made them ambassadors for the two countries-which was perfect for them._

---------------

Usagi rested against the balcony's balustrade, smiling as she viewed the sunset set the horizon. How bizarre it was a year after the rebellion that placed her husband on the Zojotentian throne that she would celebrating another marriage? Minako made for a lovely bride and Kunzite a handsome groom and she was truly happy for them both-she had missed the ceremony that they had held for their marriage to satisfy Minako's people and now they had held a Rider's marriage so they marriage was legal to both people.

Her hand rested upon her very round belly and she smiled; soon her and Mamo-chan's-she couldn't help but think of him with that name as he did with her!-child would be welcoming the world herself.

Behind her, she heard the soft whisper of boots on the marble and the door swung open. Her husband smiled at her and leaned against the doorway. "And what, may I ask, are you doing?"

"Watching the sun set." she grinned cheekily. He shook his head and walked over to her, resting his hands on her swollen belly.

"Ami and her mother have told you plenty of times to stay in bed and rest-the time is drawing near as they keep saying." tsked Mamoru. Usagi gave him a pretty pout.

"Fiddle sticks! I feel fine and I want to the see the sun-I'm not a bird to keep locked away."

Mamoru grinned down at her. "No, perhaps not." Usagi smiled up at him.

"I love you."

"And I, you." he murmured, kissing her hand. "But you should still be in bed!"

"Mamo-chan!" scowled his wife. He laughed and kissed her as the sun sunk below the horizon.

_Mamoru and Usagi- Mamoru and Usagi were married a few months after Mamoru usurped his brother. They are expecting a beautiful baby girl within a month(she arrives right on her mother's birthday no less!) Ruling and taking care of country after Diamond is a hard struggle but they are preserving. They are planning for more children and want a large family._

**---------------**

_Galaxia-took up Endymion on his marriage proposal and became his second Head Wife. Since Galaxia brought a lot of power to Endymion's throne, they wed. Her and Usagi are now good friends._

_Unazuki-quit her job at Makoto's grill and furthered her education. Was replaced Kaguya, who's often more trouble than she's worth._

_Motoki-is still living quite happily as a stableman and has married his sweetheart Reika._

_Artemis, Luna, and Diana-still taking care of their bar. Luna keeps an eye for pick pockets and breaks up bar fights, Artemis is still tending the bar, and Diana waitresses and is preparing to take over for her parents in the future._

_Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten-After bringing brought back from her exile Yaten is happily living with her friends again. Seiya has officially recognized by a member of Kou house and lives with her aunt Kakyuu with her friends. Taiki is glad to be with her cousins again._

_Naru-is still "suffering" as Minako's maid. Recently got married to Umino._

_Urawa-was put out when "Thrasher", Usagi's stallion, refused to be called anything other than Phoebus. Still taking care of the horses as the head stable master.(Usagi has made Phoebus her favorite horse.)_

_Emerald-along with various with various other little wives, were expelled from the harem. No has heard from her since._

_Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna-remained as little wives, despite everyone at least expecting Haruka to leave. It might be because Endymion allows her to "disappear" with Michiru and Setsuna on vacations every now and then._

_The Wise Man-executed for crimes against the royal house and the people._

_Sapphire and Prisma-happily married and expecting. After Diamond's death, they married and now Prisma's sisters live with them._

_Ann and Alan-happily married and remain under the command of Zoisite as spies to the throne. Ann's retired from the spy business and is expecting._

_Metallia and Beryl-went on a rampage spreading propaganda accusing Endymion of wrongdoing until they were both banished from court. Not a word from them since._

_Asanuma Ittou-still working in the stables. Spends time trying to prove to everyone he knew Endymion and Serenity personal before they became rulers._

_Lethe-still ruling. Has made new diplomatic ties with Zojotentian Riders._

_Helios and the Maenads-Taking take of the Silver Kingdom and getting ready for Serenity's heir to take over._

**THE END**


	21. OMAKE and Notes

_**Important to note-this is entirely tongue in cheek! Just go with the flow on this one...or skip to the notes and acknowledgments.**_

_Zoisite was the one who had blown up at the discovery of the young girl in between his rugs. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"_

_"Little wives are just a fancy name for concubines-usually they're the ones who from poorer backgrounds and such." answered Jadeite._

_"Mamo-chan...You mustn't die!"_

"Well," laughs Usagi, "I've been having lots of fun!"

_**The Making of**_

**Desert Kings**

**Desert Kings was started back way in July of 2005, by Last Haven. The story is an Alternate Universe fan fiction based on the popular series, Sailor Moon. Staring Usagi/Serenity as a princess turned spy, who spies to get her future husband, Endymion, on the throne. She meets and falls in love with the horse tamer, Mamoru, who is Endymion in disguise. They are joined by a large cast of characters to bring the story to life.**

**We joined the cast on scene, and were able to get an interview with Usagi.**

So, Usagi, how do you feel to be staring in **Desert Kings**?

"Well," laughs Usagi, "I've been having lots of fun! I've been working really hard, and I, well, I get to work with my friends so it's been real exciting."

Would you care to explain to us your role then in the story?

"Ah, I play Usagi who is actually Princess Serenity in disguise. She, _cough_, excuse me. She's really...I guess I she's really just a young girl, just about my age, and is still learning about the world around since she...has lived a bit of a sheltered life."

Care to tell us about your co-star, Chiba Mamoru?

"Heh, well, Mamoru plays Endymion, who is a banished prince and is working to overthrow his brother."

So, how has your engagement to Mamoru effected your acting in this story?

Usagi blushes and splutters out a response as she fidgets. "Well, yes, it does have some effect-I mean, well, I would say that our real chemistry is there between us so you get to see real love there-some actors have to act like they're in love, but us, it's just there already!

**After, talking with Usagi a bit, we had a chance to talk with a few of her co-stars. We ended up talking with the legendary Rei, who plays the part of a run away princess who married a Zojotentian rider-a race of desert people-and lives as a simple life.**

Rei, please tell us a bit about your character in **Desert Kings**, if you would?

"Well, let's see," begins Rei, drumming her fingers as she starts. "I play Rei, or High Princess Rei of Aresian Desert People, who is a run away princess. She lives her husband and her adoptive daughter. She actually is pregnant with her first daughter and is quite happy where she is."

Is it true then that a prequel may becoming out about your character's past?

"Ah, ha ha. Yes." she answers, leaning her hand against her cheek. "Ah, there is a prequel, called **Desert Lily**. The story is about my character as a young girl leading up to her escape and her arrival at the White City and her the start of her relationships. You'll get to see her meet everyone and-yes!-fall in love too."

Anything else you'd like to say about it?

"Ha, well, I've actually met the little actress who gets to play Princess Rei as a child. She's a really cute girl who can be so serious. She's-well, she's just too cute. She plays such a jaded little girl but really she's just this big bundle of energy. She works really hard and she just catches on so quick about everything. Ah, she can be a bit of troublemaker, but really she's such a sweet little thing."

You mentioned seeing your character fall in love. How does it feel to play the accomplished theater actor Jadiete?

"Well, playing opposite of Jadeite is, well, it's a bit of struggle at times since he almost tends to upstage everyone. He, Kunzite, and Minako are really known actors in the theater and they can just have...this strong stage presence. It's hard to compete with that, you know?"

"Off screen, it was lots of fun to talk and hang out with him. He likes all sorts of books and he can be so serious. Him, me, and Ami would get into these big discussions about books I'm reading, because they'd already had read them! He's cool though-he can be really nice and when him and the other guys get together this just this sense of comradery. Zoisite already been in quite of few movies already, but for people like Mamoru who's really just getting started they all get along so well."

Have you been able to share such a bond with the other female leads?

"Ha! Well, it's really great to be on such a big production. There's lots of girls here so I'm not lonely at all."

"Nearly every night after production, we'd go eat together, me, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi. It was really nice to be there with all of them. Like I said me and Ami would have these big conversations of books. Ah, Makoto would invite us all over to dinner. Minako and I would go out for like coffee or brunch and talk about our production experience. And Usagi. Well, Usagi in the story kinda brings them together and it seems to translate into real life. She's a sweetie, a bit of pain at times. Yeah, I kinda learned the hard way about trying to wake her up. She was always, always, _always _late for the start of the day."

---------------

**Yeah, well, enough joking around. But seriously, there was _some _important things in there. Yes, there will be a prequel called Desert Lily dealing with Rei's past, which will also show parts of the others' pasts. There will also be two other stories. Since I plan Desert Lily to be the shortest-probably less then ten chapters-I'll probably end up doing that next.**

**So here's the schedule for now:**

1.) **Desert Lily**-Rei runs away from home at eleven and ends up in the White City at twelve-she gets married at fifteen and adopts Hotaru. Her interesting story has her flight from arranged marriage, her new beginning and a budding romance with the "mysterious" Jadeite. Not a very long story-ten chapters at most.(I need beta-readers!)

2.) **BETA**-Usagi Tsukino was a normal girl till a bizarre dream changes her life. She enters into the BETA-verse and is chosen as the MOON SENSHI! Now she works with the totally sexy Mamoru Chiba and enters the BETA-verse by tech visor. The SENSHI enter the BETA-verse to stop spirits from attacking the ALPHA-verse but the SENSHI are running into more and more trouble! Usagi joins with the French MERCURY SENSHI, Ami Mizuno, the German JUPITER SENSHI, Makoto Kino, the Spanish MARS SENSHI, Rei Hino, and the English SENSHI, Minako Aino to stop this evil. Tradition Pairings.(Already three chapters! I need beta-readers!)

3.) Unnamed Vampire story-Ami Mizuno is a vampire hunter searching to kill all vampires to save her world. Makoto Kino is a bartender at a popular club. Minako and her brother, Jadeite, are vampires from one blood clan while Rei and Usagi are from another. Zoisite's a regular joe with Kunzite as a roommate. Nephlite likes to flirt with Makoto and Mamoru is stuck in the middle of a blood feud! Ami hunts Usagi, Rei, and Minako while fighting from falling for Zoisite who is attracted to her as well. Rei and Jadeite hate each other's clans but are falling in love! Usagi and Mamoru meet and fall in love. Galaxia challenges Usagi for the throne of the Queen of the Damned!

4.) Sequel to Desert Kings, **Desert Queens**-Set ten years after Endymion rises to the throne, life goes on as always-Minako and Usagi are expecting mothers. Rei's past is coming back to haunt her and leaves her young daughter's, Yurei, future in doubt. The Amazon Quartetto train hard to become the Small Lady's, Chibi Usa, guardians. Endymion marries the eleven year old Nephellina as part of a treaty. Ami's clinic is facing hard times. How do all of these strings of fate tie in with an growing usurpation?

**I've pretty much decided Desert Lily's up first and Desert Queens won't be coming out for a while, but please vote for whether Beta or the vampire story should come first-also if you would be so kind, can you send in some suggestions for the title to the vampire story.**

---------------

Well, this has been an very fun and trying story. All of my reviewers have my deepest thanks and love-this story was a on hiatus story until two wonderful people got me to continue by their reviews:

**inuandrave7**-the very first reviewer! To bad I don't remember ever hearing from them again...

and...

**Serenathy**-a most lovely reviewer who reviewed many of my chapters. I haven't heard from them in awhile either. I loved reading the reviews you sent me but I wished I could have heard from you more at the end.

If either one of you reads this please know that this is especially dedicated to you two along with my other lovely reviewers.

**whitey9h**-I loved all of your reviews and I'll have you know that your reviews made me smile a lot. You maybe one of the people who reviewed the most in the entire story, much love to you, my friend! A special dedication goes out to you.

**yuken-child**-I don't recall ever hearing from them again either, darn...

**helen**-I haven't heard from you either.

**Illusions-chan**-She only reviewed for one chapter but I had fun responding to her review.

**Allison**-Lovely girl, but I haven't heard from you either.

**Tsubasa-chan**-Another one I haven't heard from in awhile. Where are you guys, I miss you!

**Sapphire Midnight**-I should give you an entire section onto itself, shouldn't I? XD You've probably been one of my favorite reviewers since chapter four was released, you made me crack up when you found that there were no more chapters at that point. You've must have reviewed nearly every chapter I think and it always made me happy to get a review from you. Not only did you get a chapter dedicated for you, I especially dedicate this entire story for you too. I can't wait to read more of Untouchable.

**Low/Astrum**-I don't believe I ever did hear from this person again-oh bother, still lots of love to all of you.

**Friends1004**-Another really great reviewer! I loved getting your reviews-even if Chibi Lady didn't, which reminds I need to get some more roses and lock the door at night-and you made laugh quite a bit. Another special dedication for all of the times you reviewed!

**Megan Consoer**-I only heard from her a few times but it was great fun.

**Chester91**-Another person I haven't heard from, but still I would love to hear from again.

**Lady of Masbolle**-She caught my hints about the cultures so I send out a special kudos to her!

**LittleDragon5**-Haven't heard from them again either...

**KeraJeir**-Another faithful reviewer who entered late into the game. Thanks for your fantastic reviews!

**AprilSailormoon**-I believe I only heard from them a couple times, but thanks for the lovely response.

**MoonPrincess6687**-I believe they only reviewed once, but thank you!

**koldy**-Another one time reviewer, I think. Thank you!

**sailorSerena141**-Another one timer, thanks.

**Starlit Warrior**-Now this person was another great reviewer. Your reviews really brightened my day, thank you so much!

**FireSenshi2-**Thank you for the lovely reviews!

**searchingformydarien**-I still love this pen name. Thanks so much for your reviews, they made me glad to continue writing.

**Laura**-I believe she reviewed a couple times, but my memory's a bit rusty. Thank you for the response!

**Amesia Raighn**-I only remember that one review at the moment, but thank you!

**Princess d'Etoile**-I like that pen name, it reminds me of a game I once played. Thank you!

**daisy31**-A one time reviewer, I believe. Thanks!

To the **Samantha**s-OMG, I still giggle about the whole email thing. Thanks to both of you, and, hee, sorry guys!

**serenity3571**-A one time reviewer. Thank you!

**Serene Amethyst**-This cool reviewer caught that Minako prays to Hindu gods as well. I love when you guys caught to those things because it made my day for people to catch the little details scattered through out the fic.

**AmberJupiter**-Another great reviewer who only started to review to the end of the fic. Thanks so much!

**Becx**-a great reviewer, but I have trouble remembering how many times they reviewed. Thank you!

**sexylucifer**-one time reviewer I believe, but thanks!

**RoseDream**-I love this pen name. Thanks!

**MrsSakuraPotter**-A special thanks to this lovely girl, who mentioned on a few of my writing "quirks". Thanks!

**Linda**-Thank you!

**SnowAngle101**-Thanks for the review!

**Remyslove**-Thank you!

**sailor lunakitty**-Thanks!

**Soup 'N Sandwhich**-That pen name still makes me hungry, thank you!

**hatami**-thank you!

**Eo**-I think this person may have the shortest pen name yet. Thanks.

**X00001**-Thank you!

Thanks to all the other reviewers who responded to this story. The story wouldn't have continued without you!

---------------

Before we end this thing entirely, I'd like to give you guys sneak peaks at the new stories:

For **Beta**, I show you the entire beginning of the first chapter.

_"I was fifteen when the dreams started._

_They were bizarre dreams at first-I dreamed I was flying up to the night's sky like I was riding a sled on a jet stream-yes, I know, weird analogy but it's the only way to describe it! I was suddenly rocketing to the moon, laughing with my head tossed back in awe. It was later that the other images began to flash through them. The other images were confusing and at times terrifying-I saw horrible monsters, soulless eyes, bloodied hands._

_But I also such wondrous things. I saw kind faces, comforting arms, and even beloved people in my life yet to come._

_I saw him first there too._

_The dreams lasted for the better part of two months before my parents sought out medical help-I was losing my good health and I was getting weaker. My frail body was so drained for my unrestful sleep. The dreams were tearing me apart._

_That is where the story begins."_

For the **vampire story**, here's part of the beginning:

_"Can I help you?" she grinned showing straight white teeth. Nephlite grinned and nodded._

_"I'll have a Jack Daniels, On the Rocks." he shouted over the boom of the bass._

_"Pertsovka!" ordered Zoisite as he leaned against the bar. He grinned and plotted revenge against Kunzite who was quietly ignoring him as he thought about what drink he wanted ordered.._

_"Well, since I'm going to be the one mostly responsible for getting you two home, I guess I have to skip the alcohol tonight." he said with a grin. "Ahh, hmm, just some coke and ice then."_

_"Alright we got a Jack Daniels, Pertsovka, and a coke, right?" she summarized. They all nodded. "Alright, you'll drinks will be ready in a minute, sirs." she called after them as she turned to start the drinks. "And by the way, the name's Makoto!"_

_Nephlite tilted his head as he watched her walk away. "Well, lovely name." he murmured to no one in particular. Kunzite rolled his eyes and Zoisite laughed, moving to tease his dreamy friend._

_"And what a lovely pair of legs to go along with it, eh, Nephie?" he sniggered. His dreamy eyed friend grinned and cocked his head to the other side._

_"Actually, I was looking more at her a-"_

_"Hey!" laughed Kunzite, "Be nice to our bartender or she'll toss us out."_

See you guys in **Desert Lily**! I love all of you!


End file.
